


Our life together (Nuestra vida juntos)

by Bangster_Jhin



Category: League of Legends
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:41:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 51,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27134020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bangster_Jhin/pseuds/Bangster_Jhin
Summary: Hola, este es mi primer fanfic de la pareja maravillosa que hacen Zed y Kayn de League of Legends. Los personajes obviamente no son de mi autoría ni la base de la historia, está todo basado en el lore original de ambos personajes y su relación. Pueden encontrar esta historia en mi perfil de wattpad también, solo busco hacerme más conocida mediante esta plataforma https://www.wattpad.com/user/Bangster_JhinEsta historia trata sobre "anécdotas" de la vida de Zed y Kayn desde el momento en que se conocen, hasta que su relación acaba en algo más profundo.  Por lo tanto, no es como algo lineal, solo historias de cosas que les pasaron y llevaron su relación a un nivel más allá de maestro y alumno. Espero que les guste, creo que estaré actualizando de forma semanal acorde se me ocurran posibles anécdotas de estos dos.
Relationships: Shieda Kayn/Zed
Comments: 18
Kudos: 27





	1. Abandoned

“You are the only one who knows how to save me...”

“Mátalo, debes matarlo igual que los otros. ¿Qué demonios estás esperando?”, solo eso repetía en su mente mientras trataba de controlar su agitada respiración, mirando fijamente desde un arbusto al hombre que estaba de pie frente a él, investigando uno de los cuerpos que había degollado hace minutos. El barro estaba por todo su cuerpo debido a su improvisado camuflaje para ocultarse de los Jonianos que habían ido a investigar la “pequeña masacre” que hizo, solo para atraparlos uno a uno y dejarlos exactamente igual que al resto, este sujeto no iba a ser la excepción. Había vivido sin una infancia, sin una vida, sin un propósito, por lo que matar y llenarse de esa satisfacción era lo que le daba sentido, pero ahora estaba dudando, era como si ese extraño hombre con máscara y traje entre tonos rojos y negros lo percibiera. ¿Por qué estaba quieto y dándole la espalda así? ¿Era realmente tan tonto…?

━¿Por qué te escondes? Sé que estás ahí. ━Su sospecha era cierta, y no dudó en ponerse a la defensiva para salir a enfrentarlo. ¿Qué importaba morir? ¿Qué importaba si le capturaban? No tenía nada por lo que seguir en ese mundo. Alzó la hoz que traía en su diestra hacia el enmascarado a la vez que caminaba muy lentamente hasta ponerse al descubierto, dispuesto a pelear si era necesario, pero su contrario solo le miraba desde su misma posición, o eso parecía, ya que traía la máscara puesta.

Era un chico de no más de 10 años, con incontables restos de sangre y barro en su ropa y piel. Cabello negro cortado de forma algo descuidada, bastante delgado por la poca alimentación y unos ojos color miel de un tono precioso que quitaban toda seriedad a su amenaza mortal. El hombre mayor no pudo evitar fijarse en cada pequeño detalle unos segundos, recordando antiguas experiencias del pasado que le hicieron reflejarse en ese niño abandonado, como si de alguna manera ambos pudiesen entender su mutuo pesar, aunque no se conocieran.

━Veo que eres el responsable de todo esto. ¿Cómo te llamas? ━No hubo respuesta, solo más tenacidad y fulgor en esa mirada infantil. ━Mi nombre es Zed, ¿Vas a decirme el tuyo? ━Otra vez silencio total, cosa que hizo al líder de la orden de las sombras sonreír para sí mismo bajo la máscara. Esa mirada le gustaba bastante, poseía una valentía y fuerza que no se podían enseñar. Dio un paso hacia el chico, pero este al instante retrocedió a la defensiva, así que levantó ambas manos hasta su máscara para quitársela lentamente. Esa acción hizo que el chico pelinegro se relajara, como si fuera un animalillo salvaje en ese bosque de Jonia al que nunca le habían demostrado amabilidad o cualquier cosa similar a esa. ━No voy a lastimarte, niño. Créeme que no quieres pelear conmigo, baja eso. ━Su tono de voz era muy diferente al que tenía normalmente, era más comprensivo, y trataba de no apartar la vista del pequeño asesino.

━¿Y debo creerte? Todos los asquerosos Jonianos son igual de ingenuos. ━Su voz tenía demasiado odio como para ser la de un chico tan menor, y no le sorprendía para nada. Noxiano, debía de serlo, el único sobreviviente de una tropa de niños que esos malnacidos habían enviado hace dos días, al parecer los rumores eran totalmente ciertos. Los ojos rojos de Zed quedaron a la altura de aquellos amarillos al agacharse lentamente frente a él, parecía que cada movimiento le hacía alejarse más y honestamente no era eso lo que quería.

━Pareces hambriento, y tienes bastantes agallas para desafiar al líder de la orden de las sombras. Podrías venir conmigo y te aseguro que tendrás una vida mejor que esta. ━

━No soy un estúpido, ¿Por qué crees que iría…? ━ 

━Sé que eres de Noxus. ━El niño se quedó callado al instante. ━Y sé las cosas horribles por las que tuviste que pasar para llegar hasta aquí. Sé que por dentro sientes dolor, abandono, y un profundo vacío, tratando de ocultarlo con un propósito como matar. ━Se veía reflejado en él, un huérfano acogido por la orden Kinkou hace años, pero eso era historia aparte. ━No tienes que seguir de esa manera, porque vales mucho más que eso. Un niño no debería vivir algo así… ━Sintió que había sembrado la duda en él, pudo notarlo en su mirada atónita y su silencio, junto con el ligero temblor de sus labios que demostraban ansiedad. El niño estaba destruido mentalmente, afectado por el abandono y el gran peso que pusieron sobre sus hombros, y aunque no quisiera decirlo en voz alta sentía lástima por él, tanto como empatía ahora que había dado en el clavo con su historia.

━Cállate, ¿Por qué hablas como si me conocieras? ━

━La vida no es fácil para todos, debes saberlo ya. Aun así, somos libres de decidir nuestro futuro y no tenemos porqué servir a otros si no es lo que queremos. Eres solo un niño, pero aunque ellos te lo hayan hecho creer esta guerra no es tuya. ━La empatía y sus palabras salían por sí solas. Estaba viendo un claro reflejo de sí mismo e inevitablemente tenía recuerdos para nada agradables, pero no dejaba que estos influyeran. ━No dejes que corrompan más tu mente, o al final tomarán control de tu vida. ━

━¡Ya basta! N-No entiendo por qué... ━Pequeñas lágrimas aparecieron, seguidas del sonido sordo de la hoz al caer al suelo y Zed no pudo evitar que su pecho se oprimiera por la imagen. No demostró su sentir ni siquiera por asomo, solo llevó su diestra a su blanco cabello por instinto, despeinando este al sentirse incómodo por no saber cómo actuar ahora. El chico bajó la cabeza en un intento de que no se diera cuenta de que lloraba, pero el temblor de su cuerpo y su voz era suficiente para que cualquiera pudiese notar lo destrozado que estaba. Todo era culpa de Noxus, y él era el arma que Zed pondría en su propia contra como venganza.

Le dejaría llorar un poco, porque parecía que nunca había podido experimentar una emoción así, y desahogarse era lo mejor que podía hacer por él. No consideraba eso una debilidad, todo lo contrario, así que se puso de pie y ofreció su mano al chico que le miró con sorpresa. Había tomado una decisión.

━Ven conmigo a la orden de las sombras. Junto a mí podrás desarrollar realmente tu potencial y comenzar de nuevo. Deja atrás todo lo que sucedió. ━Dijo sin más, sin recibir respuesta porque volvió a bajar la cabeza y la guardia por completo, podría incluso cortarlo en pedazos en un instante con las cuchillas en sus antebrazos si eso quisiera.

━¿Por qué debería creerte? ━

━No hay motivos, en realidad. Eres libre de decidir qué hacer, estás solo por completo. Ellos te han abandonado aquí a tu suerte. ━El deseo de vengarse de Noxus era algo que ahora tenían en común, pensó primero, pero luego la empatía le hizo querer evitar que ese chico tuviese su mismo destino. Una completa mezcla de emociones que le hicieron confundir.

━No quiero estar solo... ━Por alguna razón esa simple frase hizo que una sonrisa comprensiva apareciera. Empatía, más de la que ya tenía hace momentos, se dejaría llevar por ella aunque fuera unos segundos.

━Camina, necesitas comer y bañarte. Realmente eres un desastre. ━Se atrevió a poner su mano sobre su cabello negro, nada más despeinando un poco para luego voltear y caminar de regreso al templo donde le esperaban. Estaba seguro de que le seguiría, así que ni siquiera se molestó en insistir, sin tardar en sentir lentos pasos detrás de él que luego se apresuraron hasta situarse a su lado en su andar.


	2. Name

“Take your dark days and send them to the sun... ”

La noche había caído con prisa, el frío comenzaba a calarle hasta los huesos y el viento resonaba como una voz vacilante en el bosque, casi como si la naturaleza estuviese tocando música. No sabía cuánto habían caminado, pero ni siquiera se habían dirigido la palabra. El niño miraba con curiosidad de repente al hombre a su lado, y pensaba en que era bastante alto y se veía joven a pesar de la cantidad de cicatrices en su rostro. ¿Qué edad tendría? Quizá unos cinco o seis años mayor que él, pero tampoco se atrevía a preguntar, y tuvo que dejar de mirarlo cuando volvió a acomodarse la máscara en su rostro. ¿Por qué usaba algo así?

Había pasado más o menos una hora desde que empezaron a caminar hasta que a lo lejos divisó un techo a las afueras del bosque. El templo de la orden de las sombras no era nada tan espectacular desde el exterior, pero era mucho mejor que estar solo en medio de los árboles. En la entrada fueron recibidos por otros integrantes adultos que le miraban con curiosidad y cierto recelo, como si con solo verle supieran de donde provenía, sin mencionar que estaba empapado en sangre de sus anteriores víctimas. Zed parecía serio respecto a esas miradas, por lo que aclaró su garganta en un intento de llamar la atención de sus súbditos, llevando su mano derecha hacia atrás para ocultar al niño detrás de él de forma protectora.

━¿Encontraron alguna señal de enemigos cerca de aquí? ━Su tono de voz era bastante amenazante bajo ese yelmo que le cubría, pero por algún motivo él no se sentía asustado o intimidado, a diferencia de los otros.

━Ah, maestro Zed. ¿Este niño…? ━Dijo uno de los hombres con nerviosismo, y sus otros dos compañeros le miraron con sorpresa, casi terror.

━¿Fue acaso eso lo que pregunté? ━Ahora sí parecía estar molesto.

━¡N-No! Discúlpeme, no hay señales de enemigos, pero el escuadrón que envió al pueblo mencionó haber visto a miembros de la orden Kinkou custodiando el bosque que hay al norte. ━Zed parecía satisfecho con esa respuesta, tomando de forma algo brusca la mano del niño que traía y comenzó a caminar a paso más rápido hacia el interior del templo.

━Avísenme si algo sucede, les toca guardia a ustedes tres hoy. ━

━Sí, maestro. ━Los hombres se retiraron luego de hablar al unísono, pero el chico al voltear se percató de que aún le miraban y murmuraban entre ellos, ¿Qué tanto decían? No podía oír desde ahí.

Caminaron por los pasillos de tatami, sintiéndose mucho más cálido hasta que llegaron a un cuarto determinado, y cuando la puerta se abrió pudo notar que se trataba de un baño, pero no como los que había visto en sus escasos años de vida. Era bastante amplio, con una bañera grande y duchas aparte de eso, sin mencionar el aroma floral que llegó a su nariz. Se veía completamente diferente a los que estaba acostumbrado.

━Bueno, ¿Qué estás esperando? Apresúrate en bañarte y quitarte todo eso de encima, niño. ━Dijo mientras se acercaba a la tina para llenarla de agua caliente, notando que el pelinegro no se movía de su posición, incluso había bajado la mirada como si algo le pasara. ━¿Y ahora qué? ━

━¿Vas a mirarme mientras me baño? ━Zed arqueó una de sus cejas ante la pregunta tan indecorosa, ¿pero qué demonios hacían con los niños esos bastardos de Noxus? Ni siquiera quiso preguntar, pudo notarlo en el actuar y sus simples palabras.

━Vale, haremos esto. Yo voy a voltear y tú entrarás en la maldita tina. Tengo poca paciencia, así que apresúrate. ━Dicho y hecho, dio media vuelta con un suspiro, cruzando ambos brazos sobre su pecho y entonces escuchó que el chico se movía, seguido del agua salpicar un poco por el ingreso a la bañera. Volvió a su anterior posición, y ahora el pelinegro parecía más confiado limpiando los restos de barro y sangre de su piel, sin importarle que Zed lo mirara. Era bastante extraño. ━No sé qué te habrán metido en la cabeza en el lugar del que vienes, pero te aseguro que no voy a hacerte nada malo y trato de ayudarte. Tal vez no confíes en mí al inicio, pero espero que cuando lo hagas me digas aunque sea tu nombre. Date prisa con eso, estaré afuera. ━El menor no habló en absoluto, solo siguió bañándose y cuando Zed se fue se atrevió a voltear hacia la puerta, sin saber qué hacer o pensar con esta nueva vida que se le presentaba. ¿Qué intenciones ocultas tenía el hombre con él? ¿Sería como aquellos en Noxus que luego de sus entrenamientos le pedían ir a sus casas? No quería recordar eso, menos las manos que una vez lo tocaron porque eran demasiado desagradables. La sensación apareció casi al instante, junto con las palabras de ese hombre que parecía ser de un cargo importante, o eso le dijo el capitán de su escuadrón. Odiaba tener pesadillas despierto.

━Maldita sea... ━Dijo para sí mismo, sumergiéndose casi por completo en la bañera unos segundos antes de seguir con lo que estaba haciendo.

Minutos después, Zed ya estaba cansado de esperar. Siempre se había caracterizado por irritarse un poco fácil, pero en esta ocasión simplemente no podía, por el simple hecho de que ese niño ya había sufrido suficiente como para seguirle hostigando. Iba a abrir la puerta del baño nuevamente cuando el niño salió, nada más cubriéndose con una toalla mientras su cabello goteaba aún un poco y dejaba pequeños rastros caer al suelo. Zed se percató de que algo le estaba molestando, y quizá debía evitar tocarlo demasiado o preguntar, por lo que nada más hizo un gesto con su mano para que le siguiera por el pasillo hasta que abrió la puerta corrediza de su habitación. Tenía que traerle algo de comer, pero primero necesitaba vestirlo y eso mismo pensaba hacer.

El pelinegro miró a su alrededor con recelo, sin despegarse demasiado de la puerta ya que se había percatado de lo que parecía ser el cuarto de Zed. Recuerdos asquerosos llegaron a su mente y no podía evitar estar a la defensiva, pero siempre tenía presentes las palabras que el hombre había dicho en el baño, ¿Realmente podía confiar en él?

━Ponte esto, es todo lo que tengo por ahora. Mañana tendré que ver algo para ti en el pueblo, creo que tengo tiempo temprano antes del entrenamiento. ━Dijo el mayor en lo que sacaba una especie de bata de tonos grises de su armario y se la ofrecía, pero el niño no se movió en absoluto. Dejó escapar un suspiro de frustración, era igual que haber traído un animal salvaje a su casa. ━No voy a mirar, solo vístete de una vez. ━

━Mhn… ━Solo eso dijo como respuesta, viendo como el hombre dejaba caer la prenda al suelo, se quitaba nuevamente el yelmo y se dedicaba a revisar otras cosas en su armario, bastante concentrado. Era casi como si quisiera que viera su rostro para estar seguro de que no le iba a mirar. Quiso hacer la prueba, apartando con lentitud la toalla hasta quedar al descubierto por completo… pero no le miró en absoluto. Parecía concentrado leyendo una especie de libreta que tenía entre sus manos, y quién sabe qué era, pero de verdad no le miraba y eso fue suficiente para que el niño sonriera con suavidad, quizá sí podía confiar un poco en él, solo un poco…

━¿Ya terminaste? ━

━Sí… ━Zed volteó a verlo ya completamente vestido, pero las gotas de agua aún resbalaban por su rostro y mojaban ligeramente la tela de su ropa. Frunció ligeramente el ceño y dejó a un lado su libreta, solo para tomar otra toalla de su armario y se acercó hasta situarse frente al chico, pero este retrocedió al instante, de nuevo con ese fulgor en la mirada que daba a entender su defensiva. 

━Eres bastante miedoso. ━Dijo con una risa leve, causando que el niño se molestara a propósito.

━No te acerques. ━A pesar de su tono amenazante no tenía nada para defenderse, así que Zed solo llevó la toalla a su cabeza sin miedo alguno, frotando con ambas manos su cabello.

━No todo el mundo quiere hacerte daño, pero entiendo que pienses lo contrario. ━Tenía sus ojos ambarinos tan cerca que pudo notar en ellos un brillo peculiar y que le miraba con asombro, al parecer había dado justo en el clavo. No le apartó ni nada, solo se dejó secar el cabello sin decir palabra, cosa que fue como un descanso para el líder de las sombras que ya estaba cansado de su actitud tan feral y a la defensiva. ━¿Ahora vas a decirme cómo te llamas? ━Otra vez silencio total, qué frustrante. ━En serio, ¿Acaso no tienes un nombre? ━Parecía querer evitar esa parte por algún motivo y el mayor no lo entendía, y honestamente no se sentía cómodo llamándolo simplemente “niño” o similares a eso. Hubo silencio durante varios segundos donde solo secaba su cabello, hasta que no pudo evitar suspirar de frustración y entonces el chico habló.

━Kayn… ━Dijo en un susurro a la vez que se quitaba la toalla de la cabeza, bajando la mirada al suelo como si se sintiera juzgado de alguna forma. Zed se agachó lentamente para ver su rostro, haciendo que de nuevo se apartara a la defensiva, era casi como un instinto que había desarrollado al parecer. ━Shieda Kayn, ¿Estás contento ya? ━

━Ya veo… ━Se dedicó a pensar unos segundos en lo que miraba al chico a la cara, fijándose en cada pequeño rasgo, su tez blanca, su cabello azabache, los ojos grandes y ambarinos. Ya que el tal Kayn era su nuevo súbdito, había planeado darle un nuevo nombre, pero ahora sentía que no era necesario. ━Es un lindo nombre. ━Ahora parecía haber llamado su atención, era como si le emocionara la simple idea de que pensara eso, y estaba siendo totalmente sincero. Zed emitió una risa nuevamente.

━Como sea... ━Dijo con orgullo el chico, pero con una sonrisa pequeña que daba a entender que secretamente le había agradado su cumplido.

━Ahora quédate aquí y espera a que regrese. No hagas un desorden, para que podamos comer. ━Zed pasó sin más por el lado del chico para salir de la habitación, palmeando sutilmente su cabeza una vez porque no se sentía aún confiado de tocarlo, pero al parecer no le molestó. Quizá había logrado que la confianza de Kayn aumentara un poco.

Había vuelto a quedar a solas, justo en el momento en que la puerta corrediza se cerró a sus espaldas, sin moverse de su posición. Su diestra se alzó y fue instintivamente a tocar su cabello, justo donde aquel hombre había tocado y se sintió bien. ¿Por qué se sentía bien? Quizá era solo la sensación de ahora tener un techo sobre su cabeza y ropa limpia la que le estaba confundiendo, pero se sentía muy diferente de antes, como si fuera alguien nuevo…

“Comenzar de nuevo, dejar atrás todo lo que sucedió…”

Las palabras de Zed se sentían más reales que nunca, ¿Era esta realmente una segunda oportunidad de vivir? Honestamente tenía miedo del futuro incierto que le deparaba.


	3. Birthday

“Stand and fight…”

Había pasado una semana desde su llegada a la orden Yánlei. Una semana en la que solo se dedicaba a comer, dormir y acostumbrarse a la presencia de Zed cuando estudiaban. Su supuesto “maestro” tenía un cuidado especial con él, le dedicaba muchísimo tiempo en vigilar que comiera, que estuviera sano y se la pasaba leyendo para él libros de la cultura de Jonia. Eran cosas que a Kayn le importaban muy poco al inicio, pero el hecho de estar junto a aquel hombre peliblanco hacía que valiera la pena.

No recordaba haberse sentido querido o importarle a alguien, y con Zed tenía ese sentimiento todo el tiempo incluso con los gestos más pequeños. Se pasaba horas a su lado estudiando la caligrafía de Jonia, la historia y otras cosas que hacían que el chico se sintiera cada vez más curioso, comenzaba a desear pertenecer al mismo mundo que Zed, y esa cualidad era una ambición que el líder apreciaba bastante.

—Maestro… —

—¿Mhn? —Zed detuvo su lectura en voz alta abruptamente cuando le habló, alzando sus ojos rojizos hacia él en un gesto que daba a entender que tenía toda su atención.

—¿Podría… intentar leerlo yo mismo? —Llevaban horas en el cuarto del mayor estudiando, las suficientes como para que Kayn ya estuviese aburrido y quisiera intentar algo nuevo, cosa que se le hizo bastante interesante. 

—Si eso quieres. Ven, siéntate aquí. —Hizo un gesto con una de sus manos al joven pelinegro frente a él, y este no tardó en levantarse del suelo para rodear la mesa pequeña que les separaba, acomodándose junto a su maestro de forma obediente. Había cambiado de forma muy radical su actitud salvaje de hace una semana, eso causaba una satisfacción agradable. —Adelante. —Dijo a la vez que le entregaba el libro, y el chico comenzaba a ver detenidamente las palabras escritas en total silencio. Iba a darle su tiempo, había aprendido hace poco a leer, así que tenía motivos para detenerse en cada sílaba y casi dudar de decir algo en voz alta. Una sonrisa suave apareció en los labios de Zed, en momentos como ese deseaba acariciar ese cabello negro y molestarlo, pero se contuvo, solo por el momento.

—Las tierras, ¿mágicas?, mágicas de Jonia… Peces, ¿Qué demonios…? —Ahí se detuvo, frunciendo el ceño de una forma que hizo que Zed no aguantara su risa, y obviamente Kayn se molestó por ello.

—Está bien, está bien. Ya aprenderás a leer, discúlpame. —La expresión que el pelinegro hacía cuando estaba enojado era una debilidad para él, al punto de que no pudo contenerse de atrapar la nariz ajena entre su índice y pulgar un instante solo para que esa expresión no se fuera todavía.

—¡Es un pésimo maestro! Aprenderé a leer esto antes de que se dé cuenta. —

—Oh, ya veremos. —Iba a dejarlo por ahora, acomodándose a lo largo del tatami y observó el techo de la habitación mientras su alumno intentaba leer a una velocidad absurdamente lenta como si fueran jeroglíficos. 

Sin darse cuenta se distrajo bastante, solo pensando e incluso recordando cosas. A veces detestaba su propia mente por no poder evitar que cosas tan tormentosas la llenaran; la voz suave de Shen junto con su mano que le ayudaban a levantarse del suelo luego de un duro entrenamiento, las flores de cerezo que caían sobre ellos cuando se acomodaban bajo el árbol a descansar, formas divertidas en las nubes… y luego todo era oscuridad, de la nada la expresión de Shen cambiaba a angustia, sus ojos azules se llenaban de lágrimas, le estaba llamando por ese nombre que quería tanto olvidar. Lo odiaba, odiaba ver de esa forma a Shen, odiaba sentir esa culpa…

—¿Maestro?... —Abrió los ojos, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que se había quedado dormido. Kayn le miraba de una forma diferente, ¿Acaso había dicho algo entre sueños? ¿O pesadillas?

—¿Qué sucede? —

—¿Quién es Shen? —Ahí estaba, ahora tenía que lidiar con esa curiosidad. Se maldijo internamente, sin saber cómo escapar de esa mirada sobre él, pero decidió que no era el momento para hablar de cosas como esa, y menos con Kayn.

—Nadie, olvida eso. Sigue leyendo, voy a buscar algo de cenar para ambos, y luego debes ir a dormir. —El niño no insistió, solo le siguió con la mirada en lo que se levantaba del suelo y salía de la habitación, pero obviamente muchas dudas rondaban en su mente ahora que estaba a solas. Su maestro no hablaba mucho de sí mismo, solo sabía que su nombre era Zed, pero no sabía de su pasado, ni nada similar. No era pecado que se sintiera curioso al respecto, porque su maestro era la única persona importante que tenía actualmente en su vida y quería saber de él. La lectura se le hizo más tediosa que nunca ahora que no dejaba de pensar en el tal “Shen”, hasta que Zed regresó con dos platos de sopa miso en una bandeja, dejando esta sobre la mesa en el centro de la habitación. 

Ninguno habló, el ambiente estaba algo diferente y el líder se daba cuenta por las miradas poco sutiles que le dedicaba Kayn. Sabía que le quería preguntar otra vez respecto a Shen, pero no tenía pensado hablar por mucho que insistiera. Se dedicó a comer tranquilamente, hasta que escuchó que el chico se acercaba a tomar su plato de miso, y entonces sus miradas se encontraron, cosa que hizo que Zed suspirara frustrado.

—¿Qué? —

—Quiero saber más de usted, maestro. —Dijo sin más, notando que el mayor arqueaba una de sus cejas y seguía comiendo, sin decir absolutamente nada al respecto. —¿Por qué no? —

—Creo que es mejor para ti así. Nadie en la orden sabe realmente de mi o mi pasado, tampoco tengo por qué decirlo. Cada quien tiene sus propios demonios con los cuales lidiar… algunos preferimos hacerlo solos. —Quería insistir, pero supuso que algún día iba a contarle al respecto largo y tendido, puesto que él tampoco le había revelado mucho sobre su vida antes de llegar a la orden de las sombras. Se mostró satisfecho por ahora… Excepto por un detalle.

—¿Y qué edad tiene, maestro? —Zed volvió a suspirar, era como hablar con un niño de cinco años.

—Veinticuatro, ¿Feliz? —

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿En serio?! —No comprendió la reacción en un inicio, pero luego recordó que su apariencia claramente no parecía la de alguien de su edad. Seguramente Kayn pensaba que era mucho más joven.

—¿Y tú? ¿Cuántos años tienes? —

—Ah, estaba en el escuadrón donde casi todos tenían diez años. Creo que tengo esa edad también. —

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Acaso no sabes tu propia edad? —El silencio del chico fue suficiente para que se diera cuenta de que había acertado. Realmente era un niño al que habían enviado a morir, al que ni siquiera le dieron una decente humanidad. —¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños? —

—No lo sé… —La misma sensación que tuvo al encontrarlo hace una semana entre el barro y la sangre se instaló en su pecho, dejando que el silencio permaneciera entre los dos unos segundos más hasta que pensó en la solución perfecta.

—En ese caso, podríamos considerar una nueva fecha… Hace una semana te encontré, un doce de julio, así que desde ahora ese será tu cumpleaños. ¿Te parece bien? —Otra vez recibió una mirada, pero esta parecía llena de ¿Vida? parecía que estaba feliz, que había ilusión en él, no pudo evitar sonreír suavemente y el chico le imitó al instante. —Veo que te agrada la idea. —

No recibió respuesta, solo un pequeño asentimiento de cabeza y siguieron comiendo con toda naturalidad. Kayn acabó su plato primero y lo dejó cuidadosamente sobre la mesa otra vez, inclinando su cabeza nuevamente en un gesto de agradecimiento y al parecer también de despedida, ya que se puso de pie para dirigirse hasta la puerta.

—Recuerda que mañana empieza tu entrenamiento con los demás niños. Espero estés preparado, no me decepciones. —El pelinegro volteó hacia él y volvió a sonreír, no supo por qué se sintió tan especial esta vez ver ese rostro infantil tan feliz.

—Gracias, maestro Zed. —


	4. Rejected

“I don’t know why I drown my mind in everything they said…”

Apenas había amanecido, pudo saberlo con solo mirar hacia la tenue luz que entraba por la ventana de un tono anaranjado. No quería levantarse, pero esa mañana era su primer entrenamiento con los otros cuatro aprendices jóvenes que habían en la orden además de él, no podía decepcionar a su maestro, ya se lo había prometido. Apartó las sábanas que le cubrían para sentarse sobre la colcha, mirando a su alrededor algo desorientado todavía, pero se puso de pie y se vistió con la camisa de malla negra, junto con su traje de tonos grises que le caracterizaba como un ninja, aunque todavía no era uno oficialmente. Era una habitación nueva, una vida nueva, así que no tenía muchas cosas todavía, pero era un espacio que Zed preparó especialmente para él y le hacía feliz tenerlo.

La puerta corrediza de su cuarto se abrió de par en par, encontrándose con su maestro ya preparado con un simple traje de entrenamiento similar al suyo, sin su máscara esta vez.

ㅡVeo que ya estás despierto. Pensé que tendría que levantarte yo mismo. ㅡKayn no respondió, solo se acercó al espejo que tenía en su cuarto y vio atentamente su reflejo, sin poder creer realmente que era ese chico que le observaba. Hace unos días era un simple asesino sin nada, abandonado a su suerte, pero ahora sentía que pertenecía a un lugar. No se percató de la presencia de Zed a sus espaldas hasta que vio que se reflejaba también, mirándolo con atención unos segundos hasta que posó su mano en su cabello negro y lo despeinó un poco. ㅡNunca te lo pregunté, pero… ¿Te cortaste el cabello tú mismo? ㅡ

ㅡ¿Qué importa eso, maestro? ㅡ

ㅡEntonces no fuiste tú. ㅡEl chico gruñó por lo bajo, ¿Cómo era posible que ese hombre pudiese leerlo incluso sin decir nada o dar pistas? Efectivamente él no se había cortado el cabello, fue su capitán al mando en Noxus el que con una espada iba por cada uno de los niños para hacerlo con sus propias manos. Decía que era más fácil ocultarse y pelear si lo llevaban corto, pero en realidad iban a venderlo, después de todo unos niños muertos no iban a necesitarlo.

ㅡNo fui yo… ㅡConfirmó en voz baja, y Zed no quiso preguntar más, porque estaba imaginándose ya un motivo no muy lejano al real y le resultaba muy desagradable.

ㅡBueno, ya crecerá de nuevo. Vamos, tus hermanos ya deben estar esperándonos. ㅡUna suave palmada en su cabeza fue suficiente para motivar a seguirlo, tenía que tratar de olvidar todo lo que había sucedido o le atormentaría por siempre.

El patio de entrenamientos se le hizo muy familiar y trajo recuerdos a su mente. Tenían varios objetivos de práctica, armas y cuatro niños de edades similares a la suya reían reunidos en un pequeño grupo. Zed le había dicho que los niños practicaban más temprano para que después tuvieran tiempo libre para jugar mientras los adultos entrenaban, cosa que a Kayn se le hacía de lo más extraña. En Noxus no tenían tiempo para nada más que apuñalarse entre ellos con las espadas, lanzas y demases, así que la idea de jugar o compartir con otros era algo muy nuevo. Varias veces vio a niños morir en sus entrenamientos, y los simples destellos de imágenes le hicieron dar un paso atrás, cosa de la que Zed se percató al instante.

ㅡ¿Qué tienes? ㅡPreguntó a un Kayn que se ocultaba literalmente detrás de él y bajaba la cabeza. Parecía un conejillo asustado.

ㅡ¿Va a quedarse conmigo? ㅡEl mayor no se explicaba su actuar, pero estaba más o menos especulando un motivo en su mente.

ㅡAquí no es como el lugar de donde vienes. Ellos serán como tu familia, así que no debes tener miedo. Estaré aquí para enseñarles a todos. ㅡCon eso parecía haberse tranquilizado, o eso dio a entender con su suave asentimiento, así que le dio un pequeño empujón con su mano por la espalda para que saliera al patio junto a él.

ㅡBuenos días. ㅡKayn vio como los cuatro niños se separaban rápidamente y hacían una fila recta perfecta, juntando el puño derecho con su palma de la mano contraria a la vez que inclinaban la cabeza en un saludo. ¿Debía hacer ese mismo gesto para referirse a Zed? Tenía mucho que aprender de costumbres en ese lugar.

ㅡ¡Buenos días, maestro Zed! ㅡDijeron al unísono, y luego le miraron tan directamente que el pelinegro sintió que se le helaba la sangre de los nervios.

ㅡHoy tenemos a un estudiante nuevo, así que espero que le den la bienvenida. Es su nuevo hermano. ㅡLa pequeña introducción no le dio muchos ánimos de hablar, todo por esas miradas atentas y que estaba seguro de que le juzgaban. Estaba a punto de salir corriendo. ㅡSe llama Kayn. Tiene la misma edad que algunos de ustedes, se entenderán bien. ㅡZed le empujó suavemente para que caminara y el chico obedeció, situándose justo a un lado de uno de los niños que tenía una melena castaña y casi su misma estatura.

ㅡHola, soy Nakuri. ㅡDijo de repente con una sonrisa, sin saber cómo responder más que asentir suavemente con su cabeza. Los demás niños decidieron seguir el ejemplo.

ㅡYo soy Lei. ㅡEse niño se veía mayor, quizá por dos años, y traía el cabello negro atado en una pequeña coleta alta.

ㅡYusari. ㅡUnas largas y extrañas orejas se asomaron, moviéndose al compás de la sonrisa de ese niño de cabello ligeramente rojizo oscuro. ¿Acaso era un vastaya como los que aparecían en los libros de su maestro?

ㅡY yo soy Lian. ㅡEl último de los niños parecía el más serio y era idéntico al tal Lei, parecían hermanos de sangre más que de la orden como el resto.

ㅡMuy bien, me alegra que se presenten sin pedírselo, nos ahorra bastante tiempo. Comencemos entonces con el entrenamiento, elijan el arma que deseen aprender el día de hoy. ㅡKayn solo siguió al resto hasta el depósito de armas, viendo que todos tomaban una espada, así que decidió hacer lo mismo. ㅡ¿Quieren seguir con la espada como ayer? ㅡ

ㅡPensé que era mejor repasarlo si Kayn es nuevo, maestro. ㅡLei inclinó su cabeza al hablar, cosa que a Zed parecía agradarle. Los niños le siguieron sin chistar, ¿Él era una especie de líder o algo similar?

ㅡMuy bien, Lei. Siempre me sorprende tu interés en los demás. ㅡNo supo porqué, pero el que su maestro adulara a otra persona le hizo sentir celoso. Quería esa atención también, ¿O acaso se había acostumbrado a la que recibió durante sus primeros días? ㅡ¿Qué tal si todos le muestran a Kayn lo que saben? Que sea un combate 1 vs 4. ㅡ

ㅡ¿Qué? ¿Es en serio, maestro? ㅡNakuri volteó a ver a Zed con sorpresa y este asintió, buscando entonces la mirada de Kayn. Por algún motivo el pelinegro supo que le estaba poniendo a prueba, que creía que podía con sus cuatro estudiantes a la vez, ¿Por qué apostaba de esa manera?

ㅡCompletamente en serio, adelante. ㅡDedicó una última mirada a su nuevo alumno antes de que los cuatro niños tomaran una postura defensiva, y Kayn no dudó en hacer lo mismo antes de que se abalanzaran sobre él. Era fácil, sentía que era demasiado fácil esquivarlos o eran simplemente predecibles. Ni siquiera tenía que usar la espada más que para desviar casualmente uno que otro ataque, el resto los esquivaba con facilidad y demostraba lo experimentado que era. Las expresiones de los niños eran de frustración, incluso molestia, y en el fondo se sentía orgulloso de eso, solo esperando a que uno cometiera un error y entonces… sucedió.

Nakuri se acercó demasiado, esquivándolo y de esa forma hizo que perdiera el equilibrio hacia adelante. Le hizo tropezar intencionalmente usando uno de sus pies, causando que soltara el arma al caer y con una de sus rodillas presionó sobre su espalda en el suelo, teniéndolo totalmente a su merced y los demás niños se apartaron al instante. Podía cortarle la cabeza con la espada, pensó en hacerlo, pero la mirada de Zed sobre él hizo que se apartara, levantándose con lentitud entre los suaves aplausos de su maestro que le miraba con orgullo. Nunca se había sentido tan bien en su vida por ser reconocido, se notaba que no le había decepcionado.

ㅡVaya, eres tal y como esperaba. Tus habilidades son bastante superiores, Kayn. ㅡ

ㅡ¡Maestro, no es justo! ¿Acaso viene de otro templo? Claramente no es un principiante. ㅡExclamó Lei notoriamente molesto, viendo con frustración que su maestro negaba con la cabeza.

ㅡNo, nada de eso. Kayn es huérfano igual que ustedes y le he acogido para que se una a nosotros. De dónde viene no importa, necesitaba medir sus habilidades antes de poder enseñarle y me han ayudado a hacerlo. Deben practicar más sus reflejos, así que empiecen a usar los objetivos de práctica. Si algún día quieren recibir las sombras, deben estar preparados tanto en cuerpo como espíritu, y claramente están lejos de eso todavía. ㅡLos niños no dijeron nada, solo se apartaron y obedecieron a la orden, salvo por Nakuri que estaba recién poniéndose de pie.

ㅡ¿Estás bien? Disculpa si fui muy… ㅡKayn intentó ayudarlo, pero el chico solo le ignoró y se dirigió con el resto para practicar, cosa que le hizo sentir culpable, pero luego la presencia de Zed le interrumpió.

ㅡAl parecer tienes un nivel más avanzado que los demás, intenta usar otra arma para practicar ahora. ㅡEl pelinegro asintió, recibiendo una suave caricia en su cabello como premio a su desempeño. ㅡLo has hecho bien, Kayn. ㅡFue como si todo lo sucedido dejara de importar, se sentía bien siendo elogiado y que apreciara su habilidad. Deseaba que eso se mantuviera y no decepcionar a esta nueva persona que tanto le importaba.

Zed se mantuvo atento al entrenamiento de los niños cerca de media hora, siempre poniendo especial atención a Kayn y su destreza con cada arma que tomaba. ¿Acaso en Noxus había aprendido a usar cada una? Bueno, tenía mucho que enseñarle respecto a artes marciales todavía y meditación, sino nunca estaría listo para recibir las sombras espiritualmente. Las sombras no aceptaban a cualquiera, debías conseguir un nivel de entrenamiento a tal grado de que estas no corrompieran por completo tu alma. Debías aprender a desarrollar un grado de tolerancia que les impediría avanzar y en vez de tomarte por completo se fusionaran contigo, para luego poder usarlas a voluntad. No era fácil, pero veía potencial en cada uno de esos niños, especialmente en uno.

ㅡMaestro Zed. ㅡLa voz de uno de sus súbditos adultos le hizo voltear, saliendo de sus pensamientos por completo. ㅡYa casi es hora de la reunión, solo falta usted. ㅡHabía olvidado por completo su reunión con el escuadrón de espionaje, tendría que dejar a los niños por su cuenta el resto del entrenamiento.

ㅡAh, tienes razón. ¡Niños! Necesito su atención un momento. ㅡNi siquiera pasó un segundo y ya tenía todas esas miradas infantiles sobre él. ㅡTengo que ir a la reunión con el escuadrón de espías. Sigan con su entrenamiento y luego deben ir a comer para que estén libres hasta la clase de meditación. No hagan un desastre, quiero ver progresos mañana. ㅡLos estudiantes se despidieron con el característico saludo y Kayn les imitó por primera vez. Zed no pudo contener una sonrisa por su nuevo estudiante, ¿Por qué se fijaba tanto en él? Seguro era por su potencial, veía en él algo prometedor que podía usar a su favor, así que solo dio media vuelta y se retiró para cumplir con sus otras labores.

Apenas llevaba cinco minutos a solas con esos niños y sentía sus miradas sobre él todo el tiempo. Prefirió ignorarlos, solo concentrándose en el muñeco de prácticas que se llenaba de marcas de la lanza que estaba usando. El tal Lei fue el primero en acercarse a él, situándose justo detrás del muñeco para llamar la atención del chico nuevo, siendo después seguido por los demás que dejaban su entrenamiento de lado. No quería hablar, tenía algo de ansiedad por lo que le pudieran decir, ¿Por qué le miraban de esa manera?

ㅡEres bastante bueno. ¿De dónde vienes exactamente? ㅡAhí estaba esa pregunta. ¿Qué irían a hacer si sabían que era de Noxus? ¿La región enemiga? No quería decir nada.

ㅡEl maestro Zed dijo que eso no importaba, así que no deberíamos hablarlo. ㅡ

ㅡClaro, ¿Y tú crees que soy un idiota? ㅡSu tono de voz era ahora agresivo, y los otros tres niños le estaban rodeando. Bajó la mirada a la lanza que tenía entre sus manos, pensando desesperadamente en la posibilidad de usarla, pero sabía que no podía hacerlo. Lian se encargó de arrebatársela de las manos bruscamente al verle distraído. ㅡ¿De dónde vienes? No volveré a preguntar. ㅡ

ㅡDe una ciudad a las afueras de Jonia, ¿Por qué les importa tanto? ㅡ

ㅡEstá mintiendo. ㅡLa voz de Nakuri interrumpió a todos, haciendo que Kayn se pusiera tan tenso como sus puños apretados a cada lado de su cuerpo, sin querer levantar la mirada del todo.

ㅡ¿Qué quieres decir? ㅡPreguntó Yusari.

ㅡEscuché al maestro Zed hablando con uno de los guardias sobre un niño asesino de Noxus que trajo a la orden hace una semana. Pensé que lo había imaginado porque nunca vi a tal niño, pero ahora apareces tú y casualmente tienes habilidades en las armas… Hablaban de ti, ¿No es así? ㅡSintió que el aire le faltaba ante la acusación, sin ser capaz de decir nada para defenderse hasta que un fuerte empujón llegó y le hizo caer al suelo.

ㅡ¡¿Es verdad eso?! ¡Eres un traidor! ㅡDijo Lei luego de haberlo agredido, pero Kayn se apartó rápidamente para ponerse de pie, retrocediendo. ㅡTodos nosotros hemos perdido a nuestras familias por esos bastardos de Noxus. ¡Lian y yo vimos a nuestros padres ser masacrados por ellos y vivimos en la calle por su culpa! ¡¿Sabes la escoria que eres?! ㅡNo respondió, solo pudo correr hacia el bosque que rodeaba el templo, lo más rápido que le permitían las piernas a causa de la sensación que le causaba ese profundo rechazo. Sentía que le perseguían, que incluso eran capaces de matarlo por su resentimiento hacia Noxus, pero Kayn no era culpable de sus desgracias.

Se ocultó entre las hojas de unos arbustos, causando en él varios rasguños que en el momento no sintió por la adrenalina, sin querer salir de ahí hasta que los niños se fueran ya que aún le estaban buscando.

ㅡCreo que se ha ido. ㅡVio entre las hojas que el que hablaba era Lian.

ㅡ¡Pues que no regrese! No sé en qué pensaba el maestro Zed para dejar entrar a alguien así a la orden. ㅡAgregó Lei.

ㅡ¿No dijeron los adultos que habían bandidos en el bosque? ㅡDijo Yusari mientras revisaba detrás de un árbol que tenía cerca.

ㅡNo es mi problema. Muévanse, antes de que el maestro Zed se dé cuenta de que nos fuimos. ㅡ

ㅡPero, ¿Y si le pasa algo a Kayn? ㅡLei empujó a Nakuri luego de su acotación, haciendo que se quedara atrás.

ㅡPuedes quedarte aquí con él a cuidarlo si quieres. ㅡPero ninguno de ellos se quedó, volvía a estar solo en medio de los árboles, tal y como en un inicio.

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba ya escondido, sin saber si volver o quedarse simplemente ahí. ¿A dónde iría? No tenía otro lugar, estaba solo desde que tenía memoria. Comenzaba a sentir hambre, angustia, todo eso mezclado causó que unas pequeñas lágrimas aparecieran, pero las secó al instante para dejar de ser un cobarde de una vez. Él era un asesino, había logrado valerse por sí mismo en el bosque antes de que su maestro le encontrara, pero ahora se sentía indefenso por completo. ¿Qué iba a hacer? Podría intentar volver a Noxus, pero no tenía cómo, se sentía acorralado, abandonado otra vez, pero aun así salió de su escondite y comenzó a caminar para alejarse lo más posible del templo.

El sol de la mañana le ayudaba a iluminar su camino, pero la brisa fría no le alentaba para nada. En su mente pensaba que tal vez su maestro le buscaba, ¿Qué tal si los niños le decían que había huído por su cuenta? ¿Estaría buscándolo aun así? Los creía bastante capaces, y tenía resentimiento hacia ellos ahora. Fue entonces cuando percibió algo, un movimiento en el rabillo de su ojo que le hizo detener su andar, mirando hacia esa dirección apenas un segundo cuando unos brazos le atraparon por la espalda. Se quejó audiblemente, tratando de zafarse del fuerte agarre alrededor de su cuello, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo, eran cuatro hombres los que le rodeaban, todos cubiertos en la mitad de sus rostros y le miraban como a su presa, ¿Eran bandidos?

ㅡ¿Qué hace un mocoso en medio del bosque? ㅡEl chico no respondió, aún trataba de soltarse de alguna manera, pero era inútil.

ㅡDejen de perder el tiempo, revísenlo a ver si trae algo útil. ㅡDijo el que le sujetaba, que parecía ser el líder de ellos. Le registraron de pies a cabeza, un tanto asqueado por como le tocaban sin encontrar nada. ¿Qué harían con él entonces?

ㅡNo trae nada, solo es un mocoso y ya. ㅡLe soltó abruptamente de un empujón que le hizo caer al suelo, sintiendo un pie sobre su espalda que le impedía levantarse. ㅡ¿Creen que podríamos venderlo o algo así? ㅡ

ㅡSí, se ve saludable y su rostro es bastante decente. Creo que querrán comprarlo. ㅡ

ㅡHey, ¿Qué te hace fijarte en la cara de un niño? Le das miedo. ㅡDijo entre risas uno de sus captores, a la vez que se agachaba para tomar su negro cabello entre sus dedos y hacer que levantara el rostro a la fuerza. ㅡPero admito que tienes razón, ni siquiera parece que es de aquí. ¿Eres extranjero, niño? ㅡNo quiso hablar, pero recibió un puñetazo por eso y pudo sentir instantáneamente el sabor a sangre en su boca. ㅡ¡Responde cuando te hablo! ㅡ

ㅡNo arruines su cara, idiota. Pagarán menos por él si ven que está herido. ㅡLe reprendió el supuesto líder, siendo después levantado del suelo sin nada de delicadeza. ㅡMuévanse, vamos al pueblo a ver qué conseguimos con él. ㅡKayn pensó en solo acatar, pero entonces recordó a Zed, pensó en que quería verlo otra vez, en su sonrisa comprensiva, su actitud tan protectora con él, la forma en que le entendía incluso sin decir nada, no podía dejarlo. Se sentía un idiota por no haber regresado al templo cuando pudo, ahora estaba demasiado lejos para hacerlo, o para que su maestro le escuchara gritar… pero quería al menos intentarlo. Pateó con todas sus fuerzas el estómago del líder que estaba más cerca, aprovechando el descuido de los demás y de que le soltó para correr lo más rápido que pudo de regreso por donde había venido. Le alcanzaban, podía sentir sus pasos furiosos detrás de él, sin saber del todo por donde iba o qué más hacer porque no tenía nada para defenderse. Su cuerpo fue derribado con fuerza al suelo por uno de los bandidos, y solo se le ocurrió gritar, como si aquel hombre peliblanco pudiese oírlo desde donde estaba y acudir en su ayuda.

ㅡ¡MAESTRO ZED! ㅡGritó lo más fuerte que pudo, siendo enseguida pateado por otro de sus captores en el suelo, sintiendo que se quedaba sin aire.

ㅡ¿A quién mierda llamas? Pensábamos venderte, pero creo que mejor acabamos contigo de una vez. ㅡEl líder hizo un gesto a uno de los hombres y este sacó una katana de la funda en su espalda, acercándose peligrosamente y el niño temió que ahí terminaba todo. Cerró los ojos, esperando que lo mataran rápido, pero el sonido sordo del cuerpo de aquel hombre caer al suelo le sorprendió, viendo dos shurikens negras clavadas en su espalda a la altura de su pecho.

ㅡHe perdido un poco la práctica, no soy tan sutil como antes. ㅡReconoció esa voz al instante, mirando en todas direcciones hasta que su maestro apareció frente a ellos envuelto entre sombras con su máscara y el mismo traje de tonos rojos y negros con el que le conoció. 

ㅡ¿Q-Quién demonios eres? ㅡ

ㅡEs Zed, el maestro de las sombras… ㅡMurmuró uno de los hombres a su líder, retrocediendo lentamente un par de pasos.

ㅡDejen ir al niño y los dejaré vivir. No volveré a repetirlo, y tengo poca paciencia. ㅡKayn se apresuró en ponerse de pie para intentar escapar, pero de nuevo fue aprisionado por los mismos brazos de antes, junto con la katana apuntando directamente a su cuello.

ㅡMataste a mi compañero, ¿Por qué debería dejarlo ir? Un paso más y le cortaré la cabeza. ㅡAmenazó, tocando la piel del niño con el filo del arma.

ㅡBien, si así lo quieres. ㅡEn un segundo su maestro se había desvanecido, apareciendo dos copias oscuras de él a cada lado que atacaron a una velocidad implacable en una perfecta equis, matando a dos más de los bandidos y quedando solo el líder. Kayn pensó que era demasiado tarde para salvarlo y que moriría de todos modos, pero Zed era tan rápido que en lo que sus sombras mataban a los demás se escabulló detrás de él, sintiendo que el agarre del hombre aflojaba hasta que le vio caer al suelo junto con los otros, pero sin su cabeza que fue cercenada y rodó un par de centímetros en el suelo hasta detenerse por completo. ¿Ese era su maestro? ¿Cómo era posible que tuviera ese nivel de poder? Era la primera vez que le veía pelear, era digno de admirar. ㅡQué débiles eran, veo que por eso molestaban a un niño. ㅡFue incapaz de decir algo, ni siquiera se movió de su posición porque no se creía que Zed hubiese ido a ayudarlo. Había estado a punto de morir, pero ahí estaba su maestro, todos esos sentimientos acumulándose en su pecho de nuevo, iba a estallar en cualquier momento. 

ㅡMaestro… ㅡ

ㅡMuévete, nos vamos. ㅡLos pasos de Zed alejarse le dieron a entender que quería que le siguiera, pero sus piernas no respondían. ¿Estaba asustado todavía? No, no era eso. Simplemente habían pasado tantas cosas que su mente no podía con ellas. Zed se percató de que no caminaba, arqueando una de sus cejas por su actitud y como miraba la sangre y los cuerpos en el suelo, como si nunca hubiese pasado por algo similar. ㅡ¿Qué te pasa? ㅡ

ㅡ¿Por qué vino a buscarme? ㅡ

ㅡEn realidad no iba a hacerlo, después de todo me dijeron los niños que querías huir. ㅡVio que Kayn se tensaba, encogiéndose de hombros a la vez que emitía un quejido de molestia. En el fondo sabía qué había pasado o al menos se lo imaginaba, varios adultos se habían percatado de que la apariencia de Kayn no era la de un Joniano por ninguna parte y encima su acento al hablar era muy diferente, no era de extrañar que los niños también lo notaran. Por eso mismo había decidido ir a buscarlo, un niño tan destruido mentalmente desde temprana edad seguro no iba a poder soportar un rechazo de esa magnitud, y menos por tantas personas a la vez que le juzgaban por algo de lo que ni siquiera era culpable. Ser noxiano no le convertía en aquellos soldados que masacraron las familias de los Yánlei.

ㅡ¡Yo no quería huir, maestro! Yo solo… ㅡNo pudo seguir hablando, unos brazos le rodearon de forma cálida en un abrazo, sintiéndose al instante tan protegido que no pudo contener sus lágrimas. No recordaba con claridad haber sido abrazado antes, solo recordaba la sensación que eso causaba seguramente por la madre que alguna vez tuvo o quizá su padre. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de ello, pero sí sabía con certeza que su maestro le hacía sentir que no tenía que pelear ni ser fuerte en ese momento, con ese simple gesto.

ㅡNo debí dejarte solo. Lo siento, debí imaginar que los demás niños no iban a aceptarte… Tranquilo, está bien. ㅡLos brazos de su alumno le rodearon débilmente a la altura de sus hombros, sintiendo un suave asentimiento de su parte y no dijo nada más. Lo levantó en sus brazos para llevarlo de regreso, parecía estar demasiado afectado para caminar por su cuenta y lo entendía. Estaba herido, más mentalmente que de forma física, y Zed no pretendía ser un desalmado como los Noxianos, iba a darle a Kayn la humanidad que merecía a pesar de que sería entrenado como un arma en el futuro. 

Se percató mientras caminaba que el niño se había dormido en su hombro, cosa que le tranquilizó y pudo seguir por el sendero de los árboles hasta que divisó las afueras del templo. Quizá era mejor entrenarlo a solas un tiempo, hasta que pudiera volver a intentar convivir con los demás integrantes de la orden. Además, tenía que pensar en un castigo lo suficientemente severo para Lei, Lian, Yusari y Nakuri, uno que dejase claro que en la orden no había lugar para quienes despreciaran a Kayn solo por el lugar de donde venía.

ㅡVeo que tendré que protegerte. Aunque creo que eres bastante fuerte para lo pequeño que eres… ㅡMurmuró en lo que escuchaba la acompasada respiración de su alumno, tendría que despertarlo aunque no quisiera cuando llegaran, ya que ninguno de los dos había comido y en cualquier momento les comenzaría a pasar la cuenta.


	5. Revenge

“You reach out your hand to me, who was filled only with wounds…”

Zed permanecía con sus ojos cerrados todo el tiempo, solo concentrándose en el ritmo de su respiración ahora que podía tomarse un tiempo para meditar. Estaba sentado en medio del jardín, con nada más que los árboles alrededor con sus hojas caídas por el frío de la estación y el sonido suave de una caña de bambú cada vez que se llenaba de agua, para luego caer y vaciarse sobre una fuente artificial. Podía quedarse así por horas, pero tenía que reunirse con alguien pronto, y fue cuando un sonido diferente llegó hasta sus oídos, una respiración que no era la suya, seguida de pisadas en la tierra que le hicieron sonreír levemente al reconocer de quién se trataba. Presionó sus labios entre sí para ahogar una risa, abriendo levemente sus ojos para ver en la dirección de donde venía el sonido detrás de él, pero no volteó hasta que le sintió lo suficientemente cerca y comenzaba a molestarle el crujir de las hojas como si su más reciente alumno tratara de pisarlas todas intencionalmente.

━Kayn, eres tan silencioso como un mapache con sobrepeso. ━Kayn emitió un pequeño grito cuando su maestro se disolvió en sombras y apareció detrás de él bajo el árbol en el que trataba de esconderse, frustrando por completo su intento de ataque sorpresa. ¿Cómo había podido oírlo? Fue lo más cuidadoso que pudo para tratar de acercarse a Zed por la espalda, parecía que tuviera ojos en esta.

━¿C-Cómo pudo saber…? ━

━Respiras muy fuerte, y pareciera que tratas de pisar todas las hojas y ramas a propósito. Necesitas mejorar urgentemente tus habilidades para el sigilo, te servirán mucho en una misión a futuro. ━

━Nah, ¿Qué importa si vienen todos contra mí? Podría vencerlos sin más cuando aprenda a dominar las sombras. ━Orgulloso, como siempre. Zed solo negó con la cabeza, posando su diestra sobre el negro cabello de aquel niño que apenas de altura le llegaba hasta el pecho.

━Es mil veces mejor seleccionar a tus víctimas con cuidado y acabar con ellos uno a uno. Dime, ¿Prefieres que todos sepan de tu presencia y tener más probabilidades de fallar? ¿O realizar una misión silenciosamente y tener éxito? ━El niño frunció el ceño, pero acabó por ceder y asentir levemente con la cabeza. Al parecer se daba cuenta de que estaba equivocado.

━Está bien, maestro… ━El mayor se dio por satisfecho con esa respuesta, palmeando su cabeza con suavidad antes de volver al lugar donde estaba antes. Aprovecharía la oportunidad de tener a Kayn ahí para que se uniera a la clase de meditación con los demás niños.

━Es hora de que empieces a practicar tu meditación. Vamos al campo con los demás. ━La expresión del pelinegro fue suficiente para dar a entender que se sentía inseguro de volver, pero Zed estaba seguro de que las cosas serían diferentes ahora. ━No hagas esa cara. Te aseguro que Lei, Yusari, Nakuri y Lian tuvieron mucho tiempo para pensar durante el mes de castigo que recibieron. No quedaron con ganas de molestarte con todo el trabajo casero que tuvieron que hacer. ━Parecía haberle dado confianza con eso, así que hizo un gesto para que le siguiera y ambos emprendieron camino hasta el campo de entrenamiento.

Iba a atardecer pronto, podía notarse en el color rojizo del cielo y las grandes sombras de los cuatro niños entrenando. Zed ni siquiera tuvo que aclarar su garganta ni nada similar, apenas fue visto, sus alumnos formaron una fila para saludarlo, y Kayn no tardó en unirse a ellos sin dirigirles la mirada por nada del mundo. El ambiente era tenso, pero Zed no perdería el tiempo resolviendo problemas tan banales como ese, había mucho trabajo que hacer.

━Como ya saben, la meditación es la base para fortalecer de forma espiritual. Se trata de entrar en contacto con uno mismo, conocer su propio interior y de esa forma ser capaz de controlarlo. Lo necesitarán cuando sean aptos para recibir las sombras. ━Los alumnos asintieron a la vez, siguiendo al pie de la letra las indicaciones de Zed y pronto hicieron una fila sentándose en el césped. ━Cierren los ojos y concéntrense. Una vez logren el grado de concentración necesaria se darán cuenta de que no escucharán alrededor, solo a ustedes mismos. Toma mucho tiempo, no se muevan. ━Se dedicó a mirarlos con atención todo el tiempo, solo así iba a comprobar quiénes lograban concentrarse del todo y quienes no. Nakuri era algo inquieto, movía sus cejas de vez en cuando, pero no hacía ruidos con su respiración como Lei. Yusari movía incansablemente sus largas orejas y Lian parecía que la posición de loto en la que estaban le era muy incómoda. Kayn por otro lado estaba impecable, su expresión era serena y estaba completamente quieto. Le sorprendía un poco el hecho de que para ser su primera vez se le diera tan fácil algo como la meditación. Era sin lugar a dudas un prodigio, aunque le faltaba muchísimo camino para poder recibir las sombras en un futuro.

Las horas pasaron, y el entrenamiento fue bastante pacífico. No vio ningún tipo de inconveniente entre los niños, así que se dio por pagado con eso por el momento y les envió de regreso para que cenaran, luego tenían que dormir para retomar al día siguiente sus tareas. Era bastante presión para niños tan pequeños, pero si realmente querían recibir las sombras no podían ser débiles, de lo contrario, no vivirían para contarlo.

Kayn no vio a su maestro después del entrenamiento, así que se llevó la cena a su habitación y luego de un baño se metió en la cama. Estaba agotado, irónicamente era más difícil el entrenamiento de meditación que el físico, por lo que no tardó en quedarse dormido apenas su cabeza se acomodó en la almohada. Ni siquiera estaba consciente de soñar algo por lo cansado que se sentía, pero su sueño no era tan pesado como para no percatarse del sonido de su puerta corrediza al abrirse, abriendo ligeramente sus ojos para encontrarse con una figura que se acercaba a él. ¿De quién se trataba? Por suerte Kayn era lo suficientemente rápido, porque apenas la figura estuvo cerca no dudó en tratar de atacarlo con algo que por el sonido del filo reconoció como una espada, rodando en su cama hacia un lado para ponerse rápidamente de pie.

━¿Qué demonios… Lei? ━Reconoció a su compañero de entrenamientos que le miraba con una expresión vacía, como si estuviese poseído o algo similar a eso.

━¿Por qué volviste? ¡Debiste morir en ese bosque, noxiano! ━Otra estocada de la espada fue directo hacia él, pero nuevamente le esquivó y se apresuró en moverse al otro extremo de la habitación, pero el chico mayor logró atraparlo y hacer que cayera al suelo de espaldas, reteniendo su cuerpo contra este. 

━¡¿Qué diablos te pasa?! ━Forcejeaba, sujetando con fuerza el brazo de Lei para que soltara la espada, pero a pesar de que logró que la hiciera caer recibió un golpe en su rostro que le hizo bajar la guardia inconscientemente, seguido de unas manos que aprisionaron su cuello.

━¡Lei, detente! ━Su hermano Lian hizo aparición en la habitación, seguido de Yusari que sostuvieron a Lei como podían para alejarlo.

━¡Ya basta! ━Yusari fue rápidamente a ayudar a Kayn a ponerse de pie, quien no dejaba de toser por la falta de aire. ━¿Qué lograrás matándolo?

━¡¿Qué les pasa a ustedes dos?! ¡¿Por qué sienten piedad contra un noxiano?! ━Lian y Yusari se miraron entre ellos, pero no quisieron responder a la pregunta exactamente, solo sabían que la actitud que Lei estaba tomando no era la correcta. Un poco tarde, pero se habían dado cuenta de ello.

━Te desconozco. ¿Cómo dejas que el deseo de venganza te haga esto? ━Lian sonaba angustiado, incluso nervioso por no saber cómo hacer entrar en razón a su hermano.

━¡¿Ah?! ¿Necesito recordarte cómo murieron nuestros padres por culpa de Noxus? ━  
━¡Yo no maté a tus malditos padres! ━Dijo Kayn con algo de dificultad, sólo para cortar todo el rollo de recuerdos seguramente muy dolorosos que vendría. ━Nací en Noxus, pero ellos me quitaron demasiado para luego abandonarme a morir. ¡No pertenezco a ellos y tampoco soy culpable de lo que hayan hecho! ━

━¡Cállate! ¡Sólo oírte hablar me enferma con ese acento patético que tienes! ━

━Es suficiente, Lei. ━Todos los niños se congelaron al reconocer la voz de Zed, viendo hacia la puerta y que detrás de él aparecía Nakuri, como si tratase de ocultarse por algún motivo. ━Veo que tu sentimiento de venganza es lo que te guía. Aprecio eso, pero estás concentrando tu ira en la persona equivocada. ━

━Nakuri… ¿Fuiste a buscar al maestro Zed? ¡¿Nos delataste?! ━Exclamó con rabia Lei, haciendo que Nakuri bajara la mirada y Zed le revolvió suavemente el cabello para tranquilizarlo.

━Nakuri hizo lo que tenía que hacer. Me contó sobre lo que planeaban hacer a Kayn y aceptó su responsabilidad en esto. Por lo tanto, recibirá un castigo igual que ustedes. ━Zed sonaba bastante decepcionado, justo cuando pensaba que las cosas iban a estar tranquilas le tocaba lidiar con más problemas como ese. ━Lei, ¿Por qué odias a Kayn de esta manera? ¿Matarlo traerá de regreso a tus padres o calmará tu venganza? Respóndeme eso. ━El nombrado solo bajó la cabeza y no quiso responder, pero ese silencio dio a entender a Zed que estaba consciente de lo que había dicho. Sabía que era complicado para unos niños pensar de forma madura, habían sufrido bastante cada uno por su cuenta, más adelante quizá podrían tomar las riendas de sus vidas de la forma responsable que esperaba. ━Mañana decidiré su castigo, vayan a dormir ahora mismo. ━Sin más cada uno de los niños obedeció, a excepción de Nakuri que se acercó a Kayn repentinamente. Zed quiso escuchar esa conversación atentamente.

━Yo… Lamento todo lo que ha pasado, no voy a seguir formando parte de cosas para molestarte. Solo eso quería decirte. ━Kayn solo le miró en silencio, sin saber cómo reaccionar a ese tipo de trato, pero acabó por asentir para dar a entender que aceptaba la disculpa. Era lo único que podía hacer, ya que no confiaba del todo.

━Gracias, Nakuri… ━Dijo en voz baja, cosa que hizo sonreír al chico de cabello castaño que sin más se retiró de la habitación junto con el resto, pero Zed prefirió quedarse ahí por ahora. 

━Apenas llevas un mes aquí y eres bastante popular. ━Dijo el peliblanco como broma, pero al niño parecía no haberle hecho gracia en absoluto. ━Vuelve a la cama, me quedaré aquí esta noche para comprobar que todo esté bien. ━

━¿Eh? ¿Va a quedarse aquí? ━Kayn sintió que su rostro se calentaba.

━Solo esta vez, acuéstate ya. ━Ordenó nuevamente el ya cansado líder y sin más se sentó junto a la puerta para dormir ahí esa noche. A Kayn no le parecía una posición muy cómoda, pero sentía que Zed estaba molesto por lo que había sucedido, así que no quiso protestar, solo se acostó en su cama para tratar de dormir… esa noche apenas fue capaz de conciliar sus sueños a causa de la presencia ajena en su habitación. 

Por primera vez experimentó un sentimiento diferente al apego que tenía hacia Zed, el cual asimilaba que era un cariño paternal… No, era algo totalmente diferente, solo que no era capaz de reconocerlo.


	6. Home

“Will you tell me now?...”

Dos años pasaron más rápido de lo que pensó. Entre entrenamientos, y toda su preparación para ser digno de los Yánlei el joven Kayn ya tenía doce años. A pesar de que había tomado bastante tiempo, le habían aceptado como parte de las filas de las sombras y ya no le molestaban, por lo que era más fácil y llevadera su estadía para concentrarse al cien por ciento en sus entrenamientos. En cuanto a Zed, tenía una relación muy cercana con su alumno consentido. Todos le conocían por ser el único de los niños al que Zed daba una atención especial y se habían acostumbrado de cierta forma, lo cual creaba una pequeña competencia entre los demás alumnos, y eso en parte era bastante bueno.

Esa mañana Zed le había llamado junto a Nakuri para una pequeña misión. Kayn se sentía nervioso por ser la primera vez que saldría a cumplir un encargo, así que se apresuró en presentarse a la habitación de su maestro antes que su compañero, atando su melena azabache en una desordenada coleta que le molestaba un poco, iba a cortarlo apenas pudiera cuando regresara de la misión. Cruzó cuidadosamente la puerta corrediza donde su maestro le esperaba ya sentado frente a la mesa con su característico cabello blanco. Parecía que no envejecía un solo día, estaba tal y como cuando le conoció y eso le intrigaba en demasía.

━Buenos días, maestro. ━Dijo suavemente y saludó juntando su puño con su palma, seguido de una pequeña reverencia.

━Buenos días. ━Zed hizo un pequeño gesto con su índice para que se acercara, cosa que el niño no desobedecería ni en sueños. Se sentó frente a él a la mesa en completo silencio, y fue cuando el peliblanco ladeó suavemente su rostro en un gesto que no pudo descifrar al inicio. ━Tu cabello ha crecido bastante, ¿Vas a dejarlo así? ━Quiso saber, mirando los mechones largos y rebeldes que tenía el niño cubriendo parcialmente su rostro en un flequillo que se le veía bastante bien, junto con una coleta desordenada que fácilmente cruzaba hasta sus hombros. 

━Ah, perdón. Voy a cortarlo cuando pueda. ━Se disculpó al instante, pero Zed negó con su cabeza a la vez que sonreía.

━No, está bien. Te queda, me recuerdas a mi cuando tenía más o menos tu edad. ━

━¿En serio? ¿Usted llevaba el cabello así de largo? ━

━Más largo incluso. Lo trenzaba para que no me molestara cuando entrenaba, pero no se me veía tan bien como a ti. ━Ese comentario hizo sonrojar al chico, yendo inconscientemente a tocar su cabello con su diestra y de repente se sentía muy orgulloso de él. ━Pero si quieres cortarlo puedo ayudarte con eso… ━

━No, no. Quiero dejarlo crecer para llevar una larga trenza después. ━Dijo con emoción, haciendo que su maestro dejara escapar una suave risa.

━Siempre tan obediente, ¿No? ━Kayn prefirió no responder, pero se sentía extrañamente feliz por el hecho de que Zed pensara que tenía un cabello lindo, ya ni recordaba lo descuidado que estaba cuando le encontró hace dos años. Nakuri entró a la habitación un poco apresurado e interrumpió el momento, dejando sobre la mesa una libreta frente a Zed.

━Perdón la demora, maestro. Aquí está la lista que pidió. ━

━Gracias, Nakuri. ━El peliblanco tomó la libreta y luego hizo un gesto con su mano a Nakuri para que tomara asiento al igual que Kayn, leyendo mientras tanto lo que sea que había escrito ahí. Luego de unos segundos alzó la mirada hacia ambos niños, acercando a ellos la libreta para que vieran que en ella se encontraba una lista con nombres y dibujos de lo que parecían ser plantas y frutas. ━Como ya saben, Hirai fue a una misión hace unos días y tuvo un accidente con el árbol milenario que hay en el bosque del Oeste a las afueras de Navori. ━

━¿El señor Hirai está enfermo? ━Preguntó Nakuri, recibiendo un suave asentimiento de su maestro.

━No diría que enfermo, pero sí está bajo una magia poderosa que debemos revertir cuanto antes. ━Continuó Zed. ━Si perturbas el lugar del árbol milenario y respiras sus esporas, en unas horas caerás en una “muerte dulce”. ━

━¿Qué significa eso? ━Habló esta vez Kayn, recordando que alguna vez leyó sobre eso en un libro junto a su maestro, pero fue hace tiempo.

━Dormirás por días, incluso semanas, teniendo los sueños más agradables que puedas imaginar hasta que acabas muriendo por inanición. Hirai lleva durmiendo ya dos días, debemos despertarlo cuanto antes o será demasiado tarde. Su cuerpo no parece ser capaz de procesar aunque le alimentemos como sea, así que les encargo la misión de ir al pueblo y al bosque a conseguir estos ingredientes. Dejen el pueblo para el final, vayan directo al bosque a conseguir todas las plantas primero, ¿Entendido? ━Los niños asintieron de forma obediente y sin más se pusieron de pie para partir cuanto antes. ━Tengan cuidado y trabajen como equipo. Sé que van a hacerlo bien. ━

Esa mañana parecía que el bosque estaba de buen humor o algo similar. Kayn podía sentir algo dulce en el ambiente que no lograba descifrar, pero era agradable estar en ese lugar y la magia de Jonia comenzaba a gustarle. Ninguno de los niños dirigía la palabra al otro, salvo para revisar de vez en cuando la lista de plantas y comparar entre sí las que encontraban. No era como si Kayn tuviese algo contra Nakuri, pero no confiaba en él, no confiaba en nadie que no fuera Zed, aunque debía admitir que Nakuri había cumplido su palabra de hace años y nunca más volvió a molestarlo junto a los otros niños sobre su procedencia noxiana.

━Kayn, ¿Crees que esta es la del dibujo de aquí? ━Preguntó de repente el chico, y Kayn le acercó la lista para que comprobase por sí mismo. Quizás estaba siendo algo frío, pero no podía evitarlo. ━Se llama “ensueño”, ¿Sabes para qué sirve? Sé que a veces estudias con el maestro Zed. ━Notó que trataba de entablar una conversación con él, ¿Por qué se esforzaba tanto?

━Es un sedante si la aplicas directo en una herida cuando es de noche, pero si es de día y la comes tiene un efecto energizante. ━Explicó bastante directo, pero Nakuri sonrió y le miraba con admiración.

━¿En serio? ¿Cómo puede la misma planta tener efectos tan opuestos? ━  
━La magia de la naturaleza es distinta en el día y en la noche. No lo sé, tú eres originario de aquí, no yo. ━Se encogió de hombros, sintiendo que Nakuri le tomaba de la muñeca suavemente, ¿Qué quería ahora..?

━No digas eso, tú también eres de aquí. Tu hogar es donde vives, no donde naces. ━Los ambarinos ojos de Kayn se abrieron en demasía con esas palabras, y más con la sonrisa cálida de Nakuri que nunca se esperó. ¿Por qué le decía esas cosas? ¿Por qué se sentía estúpidamente feliz? Ni siquiera sabía cómo responder.

━Como sea… No perdamos tiempo, ya nos faltan solo tres plantas y podremos ir al pueblo por lo demás. ━Se soltó suavemente de su agarre y siguió buscando, pero no podía quitarse de la cabeza lo que Nakuri había dicho. “Donde vives, no donde naces”, si lo ponían de esa forma él era de Jonia, ese era el lugar donde había conocido la vida realmente, donde obtuvo un propósito y una razón de permanecer en ese mundo. Fue entonces que a su mente vino la repentina imagen de Zed, sus ojos rojizos, su sonrisa, sentía que se le calentaba el rostro al instante y su pecho se agitaba, incluso necesitaba suspirar para tratar de calmarse… Siempre le pasaba cuando pensaba en él.

Ya era entrada la tarde cuando llegaron al pueblo de Navori. Había una feria de comercio local todo el día, así que fueron por cada puesto de frutas preguntando por las que faltaban en la lista. Eran solo unas pocas, por lo que ambos niños permanecían juntos en lo que miraban todas las frutas en exposición, sin mucho éxito al inicio, pero acabaron consiguiéndolas todas.

━Qué extrañas se ven estas frutas, no me las comería. ━Comentó Nakuri a su lado, pero Kayn solo sonrió y se percató entonces de un tumulto de gente a lo lejos en medio de la feria. ¿Qué hablaban? Pudo escuchar a una mujer llorando y que desesperada pedía ayuda a alguien, así que su curiosidad no pudo evitar guiarlo hasta ese sitio y su compañero le siguió.

━Por favor, debe ayudarme, maestro Shen. Debe encontrar a esos malditos noxianos y hacer que paguen por esto. ¡Me quitaron a mi hijo! ━Lloraba la mujer en el pecho de un hombre muy alto y con armadura de tonos azules que venía acompañado de otros con vestimentas similares. En el suelo se encontraba un bulto envuelto en mantas manchadas con sangre, y sobresalía un brazo de esta que daba a entender que se trataba de un humano, un cadáver, no era algo que unos niños debían espectar.

━No se preocupe. Le prometo que encontraremos a los fugitivos noxianos y restauraremos el equilibrio. ━La voz del tal Shen era particularmente suave, parecía que era capaz de calmar a cualquiera. La mujer solo asintió y se apartó de él, pero Shen incluso tuvo la amabilidad de secar sus lágrimas con su mano y le hizo sonreír muy levemente.

━Gracias, joven ojo del crepúsculo… ━

━No hay nada que agradecer. Le daremos un entierro digno a su hijo, y que los espíritus le acompañen al otro mundo. ━La gente alrededor comenzó a dispersarse y volver a sus lugares hablando un montón de insultos despectivos hacia los noxianos, pero ambos niños se quedaron ahí un poco intrigados por la situación, en especial Kayn. ¿Dónde había oído el nombre de Shen antes? Se le hacía extrañamente familiar, pero no podía recordar con todos esos insultos alrededor que le hacían sentir de cierta forma responsable por lo sucedido. La mirada de aquel hombre de ojos azules fue a dar a él ahora, sintiendo que se congelaba en su lugar al instante, sin ser capaz de hablar ni nada similar ahora que se estaba acercando a ellos. ━¿Qué hacen aquí, niños? Regresen con sus padres pronto, es un poco peligroso con unos fugitivos rondando por aquí. ━Kayn no dijo palabra, recibiendo una caricia en su cabello por parte de Shen y luego se agachó para verlos bien. ━¿A dónde llevan todas esas plantas que cargan? ¿Tienen algún enfermo que necesite mi ayuda? ━

━N-No, estamos bien. Iremos a casa ahora, ¿Cierto, hermano? ━Dijo Nakuri a la vez que tomaba la mano de Kayn y trataba de sacarlo del trance un poco ansioso.

━Sí… Sí, ya nos vamos. ━Contestó el pelinegro y ambos inclinaron la cabeza para marcharse de ahí rápidamente, dejando a Shen un poco confundido, pero decidió no tomar demasiada importancia a unos niños que se veían inofensivos a sus ojos.

Nakuri corría sin soltar la mano de Kayn, tratando de apartarse lo más posible del pueblo hasta el bosque que debían cruzar para volver al templo Yánlei. Las malditas plantas que llevaban pesaban mucho a su espalda, pero aun así le siguió el paso hasta que se detuvieron bajo un árbol a recuperar el aliento, recién ahí quiso preguntar para sacarse esas leves sospechas que comenzaba a tener. ¿Quién era ese tal Shen? ¿Tenía algo que ver con la orden de las sombras?

━Ah, eso estuvo muy cerca. ━

━Nakuri, ¿Quién es ese sujeto?

━¿Qué? ¿No sabes del maestro Shen? ━El castaño se mostró sorprendido. ━Él es el líder de la orden Kinkou, el ojo del crepúsculo, es quien vela por el equilibrio de Jonia y es el mayor enemigo de los Yánlei. ━Explicó su compañero, haciendo que el pelinegro quedase aún más confundido al respecto. Recordó al maestro Zed decir el nombre de Shen entre sueños varias veces cuando estudiaban y se quedaba dormido, incluso a veces había escuchado cuando otros integrantes de la orden Yánlei le informaban sobre los Kinkou y su expresión cambiaba notoriamente a una de angustia o algo similar a eso. ¿Nostalgia? No tenía idea, le intrigaba mucho el saber qué tenía que ver Zed con el ojo del crepúsculo y sabía que no podía simplemente preguntárselo. ━Debemos volver ya, hay bandidos noxianos por aquí. Deprisa, Kayn. ━


	7. Shadows

“You get to fly with me…”

Comenzaba a atardecer, y los pasos algo cansados de ambos niños eran lo único que se podía escuchar en medio de ese silencio sepulcral en el bosque. Llevaban cerca de una hora caminando hasta que se sintieron familiarizados con el camino, llegando hasta el templo de los Yánlei donde su maestro les esperaba en la entrada. Parecía que se había preocupado de ellos, quizá tardaron demasiado y ni se dieron cuenta, pero fue a causa de la pequeña distracción del pueblo… Tal vez era mejor informarlo.

━Al fin aparecen, estaba a punto de ir a buscarles. ━Les reprendió el peliblanco, haciendo que ambos niños inclinaran la cabeza. ━Por lo menos ninguno está herido. Vayan a dejar todo lo que encontraron a la bodega, debemos preparar el antídoto rápido. ━

━Maestro, sucedió algo en el pueblo. ━Nakuri habló antes que él, no muy sutil, pero qué más daba en realidad.

━¿Mhn? ¿Qué cosa? ━

━La orden Kinkou estaba ahí, al parecer hubieron ataques de bandidos noxianos en Navori. ━Kayn aprovechó la oportunidad y miró la expresión de su maestro. Ahí estaba, esa expresión de angustia que luego cambiaba a una más seria, ¿Qué estaba ocultando? 

━Bien, me encargaré de ocultar cualquier rastro de nosotros. Hicieron bien al decirme. ━Eso fue todo. No les dijo nada más al respecto y se fue, dejando a ambos niños un poco confundidos, pero Kayn estaba más decidido que Nakuri a encontrar respuestas. Quizá al resto le daba igual no saber nada de Zed, pero a él no, quería conocer todo, quería entenderlo y poder incluso pertenecer al mismo mundo que él. No quería ser como los demás, él era especial, quería ser siempre especial, no un alumno más de la orden.

La noche llegó bastante pronto, y luego de tomar un reconfortante baño se dirigió a su dormitorio para dormir. Cuando cerró la puerta corrediza, lejos del sonido de voces ajenas o cualquier otra cosa, se sintió más pensativo que nunca. Todo lo ocurrido en ese día, en el fondo no comprendía su obsesión por saber más de Zed. ¿Por qué le interesaba tanto tener siempre su atención? Él era como su padre, o eso decían todos siempre. Los adultos incluso le llamaban “el hijo consentido”, pero Kayn sabía que no podía ver a su maestro como una figura paterna, menos si nunca había conocido a una. No, era mucho más que eso, pero, ¿Qué era? Tantas preguntas solo conseguían confundirlo más, así que decidió solo apagar las luces y meterse a la cama, porque de nada servía seguir dando vueltas a ese tema. Estaba perdiendo horas de sueño importantes que podrían afectar su entrenamiento del día siguiente, así que trató por todos los méritos de cerrar los ojos y conciliar el sueño como fuera.

Pasó casi una hora cuando comenzó la primera pesadilla. Todo era oscuridad alrededor, silencio total y sin saber a dónde ir, cuando de la nada un montón de voces comenzaron a asaltar sus oídos. Las conocía, recordaba con claridad la voz de su capitán al mando en Noxus, los gritos de dolor de los niños que hacían pelear a muerte entre ellos porque solo los más fuertes podían quedarse, las torturas, y luego la misma sensación de ansiedad de ir por primera vez a la batalla. Despertó de golpe, sudando como nunca y con la respiración agitada, tardando varios segundos en asimilar que había sido solo un mal sueño, pero también tenía claro que no iba a poder dormirse, porque las pesadillas no iban a tardar en regresar.

Suspiró varias veces para tratar de calmarse, secando las pequeñas lágrimas que mojaron sus mejillas cuando escuchó a alguien caminar en el pasillo. ¿Quién estaba a esas horas? Se sentó en la cama como si eso le ayudase a oír mejor.

━Buenas noches, maestro. ━Escuchó a un hombre decir.

━Buenas noches. ━Pero esa voz era de Zed, y como si su instinto actuara antes que su raciocinio se levantó rápidamente para correr al pasillo a encontrarlo. Estaba temblando aún, pero cuando abrió la puerta y abrazó a su maestro se pudo calmar, como si este fuera la única manera de salir de la oscuridad que le rodeaba. ━¡Kayn! ¿Qué te sucede? ━No respondió, solo se aferró con más fuerza aunque trataron de apartarlo, y fue ahí cuando Zed sintió que estaba temblando, pero no entendía el porqué. ━Hey, está bien… ━Le acarició el cabello con una de sus manos, mientras que le rodeaba con su otro brazo para que se calmara, parecía estar asustado.

━No quiero estar solo… ━Esas palabras hicieron que el peliblanco se preocupara. ¿Estaba afectado por lo que había visto en el pueblo? Ya le habían llegado todos los detalles por parte del escuadrón de espionaje, pero no sabía qué tanto pudo haber visto su joven alumno. Él era un noxiano, y además un niño, lo tenía siempre en mente. Aún necesitaba tiempo para recuperarse de lo que esos bastardos le habían causado… y lo entendía.

━¿Quieres quedarte conmigo esta noche? ━

Desde hacía tiempo que no entraba a la habitación de Zed más de una vez en un día, pero seguía tal y como estaba esa mañana cuando le fue asignada su misión. No sabía bien qué hacer, así que por mera costumbre fue a sentarse a la mesa que el mayor tenía en medio del cuarto, sin mucha expresión en su rostro ya que aún no lograba dejar de pensar en la molesta pesadilla. Zed le imitó y se sentó junto a él, guardando silencio varios segundos porque no sabía cómo preguntar de forma sutil lo que le pasaba. Tenía claro que Kayn aún lidiaba con los traumas de su pasado, pero necesitaba hablar de ellos para sacarlos, ¿Estaba bien si era directo? Nunca fue muy bueno con lo sentimental.

━¿Tuviste una pesadilla? ━Preguntó finalmente, recibiendo solo un pequeño asentimiento como respuesta. ━¿Quieres hablar de ello? ━El pelinegro suspiró como si buscara el valor para decir algo, tardando varios segundos en organizar sus ideas como quería.

━Estaba en Noxus otra vez. Es decir, no literalmente, estaba en un lugar muy oscuro donde solo podía oír mis recuerdos. Era esa la sensación que tenía siempre en Noxus, como si no existiera, solo obedecía y luego… ━La expresión de angustia que hizo explicó todo, así que Zed decidió detenerlo al poner su mano sobre su cabello azabache. No era la manera correcta de ayudarlo a que superara su pasado, era demasiado para un niño hablarlo, ¿Qué debía hacer entonces? Al final dio con la solución correcta.

━Una vez que tu vida sea lo suficientemente buena y diferente de la que tenías, podrás hablar de tu pasado sin que te atormente. Estoy seguro de eso… ━Le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa, sintiendo que el niño relajaba su expresión y luego volvía a asentir. Había jurado hace años a sí mismo que daría a Kayn la humanidad que merecía, no había olvidado nada de eso.

━Lamento si le estoy estorbando, maestro. ━

━Descuida. No suelo dormir tan temprano, pero creo que deberías acostarte ya. ━

━¿Aquí? ¿Está seguro? ━Preguntó sorprendido el menor, cosa a la que Zed asintió. ━¿Y usted? ━  
━No te preocupes, puedo dormir donde sea. ━

━¿Y si las pesadillas vuelven? ━Con eso Zed comprendió. Debía hacerlo por Kayn, después de todo ese niño era especial aunque detestara hacer diferencias. Él era especial desde un inicio.

Encendió la vela que había en el centro de la habitación, quedando solo con tonos suaves y anaranjados iluminando, lo suficiente para poder hacer lo que tenía planeado. Sabía que era un gran paso, pero sentía que eso ayudaría a Kayn y también a él mismo. De vez en cuando los demonios necesitaban salir…

━Ven aquí. ━Se acomodó en la cama primero, haciendo un espacio para su alumno y pudo notar que este se había sonrojado. ¿Tan vergonzosa era la idea de dormir junto a él? Esperaba que no.

━Ah… ¿De verdad? ━Su corazón estaba agitado como nunca, y fue ahí cuando se percató que había olvidado incluso sus pesadillas. ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

━Quiero contarte una historia, pero esta es diferente de las demás que has oído… ━El niño lentamente obedeció a su petición y se acomodó junto a él, mirándolo con atención aunque estuviera un poco nervioso. Zed alzó suavemente ambas manos. ━Es una historia de algo que ocurrió hace casi veinte años en Jonia. Una historia de esperanza, poder, y también odio… ━Pequeñas estelas de sombras comenzaron a aparecer entre sus manos, tomando lentamente forma ante los ambarinos ojos de Kayn. ¿Cómo era capaz de controlar las sombras de esa forma? Podía divisar como la pequeña silueta de un niño aparecía en lo que su maestro comenzaba su historia, como si fuera una obra con marionetas. ━Hace casi veinte años, la pobreza inundaba Jonia y la gente debía optar a las peores maneras para sobrevivir. El abandono de niños era pan de cada día, la vida en cualquier otro lugar era mejor, y entre toda la desolación de estas tierras existía un joven que soñaba con pertenecer a algo, con tener un propósito, así como tú… ━

━Woah… ━Murmuró Kayn con admiración, viendo atentamente las formas que tomaban aquellas sombras para dar énfasis a la historia. ¿De quién se trataba? Se sentía profundamente identificado con la sensación de buscar un propósito.

━Era un pobre campesino de apenas doce años a quien su padre había abandonado. Vivía solo con su madre quien le obligaba a trabajar para llenar el espacio que habían dejado en ella, pero en el fondo él sabía que podía ser más que eso… Luego de años trabajando en la cocina y el campo, finalmente el maestro de una famosa orden se fijó en él y le dio la oportunidad que tanto deseaba, pero con una condición; debía derrotar a su hijo y mejor alumno en una pelea. ━

━¿En serio? ¿Sin ningún tipo de entrenamiento? ━

━No, debía demostrar su valía por sí solo. ━Una segunda sombra apareció junto a la primera que había hecho, dando a esta la forma que su viejo amigo Shen solía tener. La recordaba perfectamente. ━El campesino era débil, pero no quería rendirse sin importar cuánto lo golpearan, sin importar lo que doliera, porque sabía que era la única manera de abandonar la vida que conocía y tener una nueva oportunidad. Fue entonces que volvió a levantarse y aprendió de sus errores anteriores, logrando derribar al hijo del maestro esta vez. ━

━¿Qué? ¿Lo venció solo aprendiendo sus movimientos? ━

━Sí, pero aquí entre nosotros, yo creo que él se dejó ganar. ━Dijo Zed con una pequeña sonrisa al recordar la pobre actuación de Shen esa noche, pero al menos convenció al maestro Kusho.

━Yo también lo creo. Es decir, es imposible que un campesino sin entrenamiento pudiera vencerme a mi. ━El comentario orgulloso de su alumno le dañó el ego, pero no quiso decir nada al respecto.

━Qué arrogante sonó eso, Kayn. ━

━Soy su mejor alumno, todos lo saben. ━Esta vez no pudo evitar dejar salir una risa. Se le hacía incluso un poco tierna su actitud.

━En fin… Así fue como le aceptaron en la orden más importante de Jonia. La vida del niño campesino cambió radicalmente una vez que encontró el propósito que buscaba en ese lugar, encontró una familia, y también a un preciado compañero. ━Hizo que su silueta y la de Shen se unieran, otra vez sonriendo por recordar tantas cosas, pero sabía que esa felicidad iba a durar muy poco. Kayn por su parte estaba cada vez más interesado en esa historia, aunque seguía sin comprender la lección que su maestro trataba de enseñar con todo eso. ━Pero un día, el demonio dorado apareció… ━Disolvió las sombras lentamente, ahora creando una flor de cuatro pétalos que le revolvió el estómago, incluso pensó en dejar de hablar del tema, pero sabía en el fondo que sacar sus pensamientos por una vez iba a ayudarlo. ¿Por qué le contaba todo a Kayn? Simple, sabía que él no le juzgaría.

━¿Demonio dorado? ━Murmuró el joven a su lado, acercando curiosamente su mano hasta tocar la flor de sombras aunque esta fuera incorpórea.

━¿Qué piensas del arte, Kayn? ━

━¿Uh? No sé nada de arte, maestro. ━

━Supuse que dirías eso, pero ¿Cómo lo describirías? ━El pelinegro hizo un gesto pensativo, hasta que señaló la sombra de la flor entre las manos del mayor que todavía mantenía su forma. ¿Podría algún día aprender a hacer eso también?

━Creo que sus sombras son una descripción de arte para mí. Me gustan… ━No se esperó una respuesta así. Era la primera vez que alguien decía que su oscura maldición era algo artístico o siquiera lindo, no debía de ser así, incluso él odiaba sus sombras por la enorme cantidad de desgracias que le había traído conseguirlas.

━¿No te dan miedo las sombras? ━

━Las únicas veces que le he visto usarlas es para enseñarme o protegerme, ¿Por qué debería? ━Aquellas palabras le hicieron sentir algo diferente, incluso perdió la concentración por un momento. Había olvidado la última vez que sintió esa “calidez” en el pecho, un sentimiento que incluso había considerado muerto, pero Kayn siempre lograba sorprenderlo ya fuera con su desempeño o simplemente por ser como era. ━¿Y qué pasó con ese demonio? ━

━Ah, sí… ━Se había distraído, tardando en retomar el hilo de la historia. Estaba seguro que con otra persona le sería mucho más difícil hablar de este tema, pero con Kayn era diferente, había dejado de sentirse solo desde que le había encontrado. ━Existió un demonio en Jonia que infundía terror a donde iba. Masacraba granjas, animales, niños, quien se cruzara por su camino y los convertía en “arte”. Luego de haber entrenado en la orden, les fue impuesta la misión de detener al demonio dorado, pero la maldad de esa criatura era algo inimaginable que ninguno se esperó. El campesino no se creía capaz de poder salvar a las personas que habían sido atacadas por el demonio dorado, pero su maestro le dio el coraje que necesitaba y le dijo que en el futuro sería su sucesor. “Hay una palabra para nombrar la fuerza de la compasión. La palabra que designa al pilar que sostiene la carga más pesada, los humanos te llamarán así. A partir de hoy, tu nombre será Usan”. ━

━¿Por qué a mí no me dio otro nombre, maestro? ━Quiso saber el pelinegro, pensando que aquello era normal o tradición en los templos, algo así.  
━¿Qué tiene de malo tu nombre? Te dije que era lindo cuando nos conocimos. ━

━Pero si me da un nombre nuevo quiere decir que me lo gané, ¿Cierto? ━

━Uhm, siempre tan ambicioso. ━No iba a negar que la ambición era una cualidad buena, pero con ciertos límites que esperaba que su alumno nunca cruzara al punto de hacer algo estúpido. ━No interrumpas tanto la historia o perderé el hilo. ━

━Lo siento, lo siento. Es que es interesante. ━Dijo con emoción a la vez que se acercaba un poco más a su maestro como si con eso demostrara más su atención.

━Usan pensó que con convertirse en heredero de la orden su vida iba a mejorar, pero las cosas empeoraron durante años en los que eran incapaces de capturar al demonio dorado. Fueron cuatro años de búsqueda en los que parecían quedar siempre atorados sin salida, años en los que Usan conoció a una mujer. No era cualquier mujer, era la prometida del hijo de su maestro, su mejor amigo… Un error del que siempre iba a arrepentirse a partir de ese día. ━Kayn se dio cuenta de que la historia comenzaba a ponerse algo tensa, en especial por las sombras que se formaban ante sus ojos. Esa última parecía… ¿Una máscara? ━El demonio dorado encontró a Usan antes que él, le capturó, y le amenazó con hacer explotar frente a sus ojos a la mujer que amaba. El demonio conocía sus pecados mejor que él mismo, al punto de que Usan estuvo al borde del colapso y de rendirse, pero su amigo y su maestro llegaron a tiempo para rescatarlo, descubriendo que el demonio dorado era en realidad un humano, un asesino despiadado. “Lo llevaremos a la prisión para que pague por sus pecados. No es un demonio, es un hombre”. ━Zed frunció ligeramente el ceño al recordar esos momentos. Tuvo a Jhin tan cerca, podía haberlo matado y ahorrado miles de desgracias que vinieron después.

━Maestro Zed… ¿El demonio está en prisión aún? ━

━Sí, lo está… Pero luego vino la guerra contra Noxus. ━Ese tema era más delicado que todo lo demás, pudo sentir que el niño a su lado se tensaba un poco. ━Usan abandonó la orden luego de capturar al demonio. El peso de sus pecados era lo que le impedía continuar por ese camino y ver a los ojos a su mejor amigo. La guerra llegó para arrebatar a Jonia todo lo que poseía, y Usan sabía que no podría proteger sus tierras, que no era lo suficientemente fuerte. Por eso buscó la magia prohibida, una que lo corrompería para siempre, pero que le daría el poder necesario para hacer frente a Noxus. Su maestro trató de detenerlo, y entonces… ━Las sombras de Kusho y la suya se disolvieron en el aire, bajando sus manos para dar por terminada la historia. ━Asesinó a los débiles, y cambió su nombre a Zed, todos le conocieron desde ese día como el maestro de las sombras… ━

━Espere, ¿Qué…? ━Lo que al principio parecía una historia que pretendía dejar una lección se había convertido en algo completamente diferente. Su maestro le había contado su pasado, no salía de su asombro y se podía notar en su expresión, viendo que Zed sonreía luego de verlo, como si acabase de contar un chiste. ¿No veía el peso de lo que acababa de revelar?

━Parece que viste un fantasma. ━

━Maestro, ¿Usted es Usan? ¿Y la orden de la que hablaba son los Kinkou? ━

━Bueno, me sorprende tu intuición. ━Dijo honestamente. ━Pertenecí a los Kinkou hace mucho tiempo, y el tipo alto que viste hoy es Shen, solía ser mi mejor amigo. ━

━¿Y usted lo traicionó? ━

━¿Piensas diferente de mí ahora que lo sabes? ━No sabía qué respuesta esperar. Quizá por ese mismo motivo había evitado hablar de su pasado antes, por el simple temor a quedarse solo o cambiar la perspectiva de alguien hacia él.

━No… Usted me enseñó que hay que dejar atrás el pasado o siempre nos va a estar atormentando. Además, sé que lo hizo por Jonia, y de no ser por eso nunca le habría conocido, ¿Cierto? ━Otra vez le sorprendía. Era solo un niño, ¿Iba a seguirlo fielmente sin juzgarlo por siempre? En el fondo deseaba que fuera así, más ahora que conocía su historia, que ambos se entendían mutuamente. No dijo nada, pero Kayn solo sonrió y luego se acurrucó a la vez que bostezaba un poco, parecía que quería dormir y que las pesadillas se habían ido finalmente. ━Buenas noches, maestro… ━Pensó por un segundo en decir algo, pero se contuvo y solo le cubrió con las sábanas de la cama para dejarlo dormir.

Se veía tan tranquilo, inocente incluso. Era la primera vez que sentía que Kayn no era un alumno como el resto, era algo más cercano a un compañero. Sonrió para sí mismo sin darse cuenta, levantándose de la cama porque necesitaba salir un poco. La vela sobre la mesa ya estaba casi consumida por completo, así que la apagó para dedicar una última mirada al pequeño que dormía tranquilamente, y luego en silencio salió de la habitación.


	8. Awake

"Hands on each other…"

El cambio de estación comenzaba a percibirse en Jonia. Las flores de los árboles habían florecido, las plantas crecían por las agradables lluvias, y el sol era cálido cada mañana para los que madrugaban. Esa mañana en particular, un joven de cabello castaño iba por el bosque mirando a su alrededor todo el tiempo. Tenía no más de quince años, una coleta desordenada, ropas ligeras distintivas de la orden Yánlei y llamaba a alguien insistentemente sin mucho éxito. A ese paso iba a perderse en ese inmenso bosque y no valdría la pena su búsqueda.

—¡Kayn, no es gracioso! —Dijo un tanto angustiado Nakuri, buscando entre los árboles a su compañero que tenía la mala costumbre de asustarlo cada que podía. —El maestro Zed te busca desde hace rato, ya deja de esconderte. —Esta vez escuchó movimiento y pensó que saldría detrás de él, volteando solo para encontrarse con unos conejos que estaban buscando comida entre la hierba, pero sin rastro del pelinegro que buscaba. Fue entonces que unos brazos le atraparon por la espalda y le derribaron al instante, viendo con sorpresa a Kayn sobre su cuerpo mientras le aprisionaba contra el suelo con una sonrisa triunfante. Era tan silencioso que ni siquiera se percató cuando bajó de un árbol cercano desde el que le estaba observando.

—¡Te atrapé! Eres muy lento, Nakuri. —Dijo con orgullo a la vez que se levantaba, acomodando su espalda contra el tronco del árbol sobre el que hace minutos se estuvo ocultando.

—¿Cómo es que haces eso? Es como si fueras uno con esta jungla, ¿No te da miedo? —El castaño se levantó en lo que sacudía su ropa, mirando a su compañero con admiración.

—Dicen que algunos nacen con el talento y ya. Tengo un don natural para esto. —No aparentaba ni un poco su ego, y es que ahora que era un joven de quince años podía jactarse de ser mejor que los demás. Era más alto, su cuerpo estaba ligeramente tonificado por los entrenamientos, su cabello azabache seguía creciendo, luciendo una larga trenza que llegaba hasta su cintura y sus facciones noxianas comenzaban a hacerse notar más cada día. Era un chico atractivo, y honestamente lo sabía.

—Guarda ese ego de una vez. Por eso no le agradas a los demás acólitos. —Le regañó Nakuri, pero Kayn se encogió de hombros y comenzó a caminar de regreso al templo.

—Nah, tengo toda la compañía que necesito contigo. Me agrada que seas mi único amigo, el resto me da igual. —Aunque eso alegraba al castaño, sabía que en el fondo Kayn se sentía solo y de cierto modo rechazado. Quedaban rastros de ese pequeño niño noxiano de diez años que conoció, y ocultaba esa inseguridad. —¿Para qué me busca el maestro Zed? —

—Ah, lleva mucho esperándote. No sé para qué es, pero me pidió ir a buscarte y fue hace casi una hora. Hay que darnos prisa. —

—¡Demonios, haberlo dicho antes! —Kayn se puso nervioso ahora que sabía eso último, así que ambos chicos corrieron de regreso al templo donde quizá les esperaba un regaño por parte del líder. Ya le explicaría lo que había sucedido.

Había tomado una ducha hace poco, así que el líder de la orden Yánlei se vistió con un simple yukata de tonos oscuros y se quedó en su cuarto a esperar a que Kayn llegase. El chico solía escaparse seguido al bosque por alguna razón, como si el ambiente de ese lugar le gustara o se sintiera familiarizado. No se explicaba ese motivo, pero desde que Kayn era un adolescente que ya había dejado de entenderlo del todo, se volvía más impredecible de lo que ya era.

—Toc, toc.~ —Zed volteó a ver a su puerta y su preciado alumno ya se encontraba ahí con su sonrisa engreída de siempre. Tardó demasiado esta vez. —¿Puedo pasar? —

—Lo normal es que se pregunte antes de entrar, pero tú hiciste todo al revés. —Dijo con una expresión seria, haciendo que Kayn inclinara la cabeza e hizo un gesto con sus grandes ojos ambarinos, como un cachorro que sabe que ha hecho mal.

—No se moleste, maestro. Estaba entrenando en el bosque. —

—¿Sí? ¿Qué entrenabas? —

—Pues… Ya sabe, cosas sombrías y todo eso. —Zed no pudo evitar dejar escapar una pequeña risa, sintiendo al joven sentarse a su lado con una mirada curiosa. —¿Para qué me ha llamado? —

—Mañana cumples quince años. —

—Oh, ¿Tiene un regalo para mi? —Era intuitivo, siempre le había sorprendido lo rápido que percibía las cosas.

—Puede ser, mañana voy a hacer unos encargos a “cierto” lugar. Y creo que no tengo acompañante definido. —Fingió inocencia, haciendo un gesto pensativo y Kayn a su lado no tardó en emocionarse.

—Un momento, ¿Acaso…? —Sabía de qué lugar hablaba; la provincia de Navori. Zed solía ir de vez en cuando, y en ese lugar se celebraban carnavales increíbles, ferias y todo tipo de festividades características de Jonia ahora que empezaba la primavera. 

—Sí, quiero que vayas conmigo esta vez. Será un viaje un poco largo, así que mañana saldremos al amanecer para llegar antes de que anochezca. —

—¡¿De verdad puedo ir?! —Estaba emocionado y eso a Zed le alegraba. No era el mejor dando regalos, eso Kayn lo podía corroborar luego de cinco años recibiendo entrenamientos extra como felicitaciones por cumplir años, pero quiso hacer el esfuerzo esta vez. —

—Qué escandaloso, creí haber sido claro. —

—No me esperaba algo así, para nada. Pensé que iba a darme un entrenamiento especial como todos los años. —El pelinegro abultó sus labios en un gesto similar a un puchero, haciendo que Zed arqueara una de sus cejas porque se sintió de cierto modo ofendido por la dura realidad. Era un asco dando regalos, lo tenía claro, pero seguía sintiéndose mal que Kayn lo dijera.

—Malagradecido, eh. Pensé que pasar tu cumpleaños haciendo algo productivo era agradable. —

—El entrenamiento no lo es, pero pasar tiempo con usted siempre es agradable. —Tenía cierta facilidad para decir las cosas, incluso si eran vergonzosas como esa. Zed se sintió abrumado por un momento, pero no lo demostró en absoluto, no podía.

—Ve a comer algo, y no quiero saber que te pierdes en el bosque de nuevo. —

—Ah, está bien. —Dijo con desgano el joven, levantándose para dirigirse a la salida de la habitación. —Le veo mañana. No se quede dormido. —Zed afiló la mirada ahora que estaba a solas, tratando de recordar alguna vez que se hubiera quedado dormido, siempre las cosas se daban al revés. Su pequeño alumno era todo un personaje.

Apenas comenzaba a amanecer. La naturaleza de Jonia ni siquiera había despertado y la bruma de la noche anterior no se desvanecía del todo, pero ahí se encontraban maestro y alumno avanzando por el sendero que les llevaría a la capital de la provincia de Navori más allá del templo y el pueblo vecino de Shon-Xan. Kayn se mostraba curioso con cada cosa en el bosque, vistiendo sus distintivas ropas de entrenamiento de tonos oscuros y rojos al igual que Zed, quien esta vez no traía su máscara en un intento de “pasar desapercibido” con quienes no conocían su rostro. El joven hablaba bastante mientras caminaban, de cualquier cosa, mencionaba a sus compañeros de entrenamiento y como avanzaba su relación con ellos, especialmente con Nakuri, y Zed solo ponía atención a cada cosa porque prefería eso antes que un incómodo silencio. Le era difícil relacionarse con la gente, y más con Kayn ahora que había crecido. Ya no era el pequeño niño que iba a su habitación a abrazarlo cada que tenía pesadillas.

—Lei sigue siendo un idiota, pero lo ignoro siempre y él hace lo mismo. No me importa en realidad, sé que me odia todavía, pero si quisiera podría hacerlo pedazos. Ojalá fuera más como su hermano Lian y preocuparse más de su entrenamiento, aunque él siempre se queda atrás en todo porque se me queda viendo. Ambos son muy extraños. —Kayn estiró ambos brazos mientras caminaba, llevando sus manos tras su nuca en un gesto despreocupado, cosa que hizo a Zed sonreír ligeramente. Quizá el chico era muy inocente, o tal vez nunca había vivido algo así, pero por lo menos su maestro sí se daba cuenta de las cosas.

—¿Y no te has preguntado por qué Lian te mira tanto? —

—¿Uh? ¿Por qué debería? Es su problema. —Se encogió de hombros el pelinegro, y Zed solo negó con la cabeza. —¿Qué? ¿Acaso usted sabe? ¿Le ha dicho algo de mí? —

—No estoy seguro, pero creo que tal vez le gustas. —Dijo sin más, mirando a su alumno con atención en espera de su reacción, pero este solo se quedó serio hasta que explotó en una risa. Zed por su parte tenía fuertes sospechas de lo que estaba diciendo.

—¿Es en serio, maestro? ¿Lian sintiendo algo por mí? Está loco. —

—¿Crees que es imposible? —

—Claro que lo es. Soy todo lo que él debería odiar. —

—No pienses así de ti mismo. Hay muchas cosas por las cuales podría haberse fijado en ti. —Le miraba, Kayn estaba atento a sus ojos y tenía una expresión confusa. ¿Qué estaba pensando? Era como si no creyera lo que escuchaba.

—¿En serio piensa eso? —Preguntó suavemente, y fue cuando se percató de lo que estaba diciendo. Había hablado de más y eso hacía todo un poco incómodo. Zed se sentía acorralado de cierta forma, no era bueno para adular a otros, pero se trataba de su mejor alumno, quien parecía tener un autoestima frágil aun cuando ya pasaron cinco años. —¿Maestro? —

—Déjalo así, hay mucho camino todavía. Descansaremos luego de pasar por el pueblo por provisiones. —Dio por terminado el tema, pero aun así Kayn se sintió feliz. Cada que recibía un elogio o algo similar por parte de su maestro su pecho se calentaba y era agradable, era una felicidad que no sabía cómo reconocer… porque él no conocía el amor exactamente.

La ida al pueblo fue bastante rápida. Solo se abastecieron de agua, un poco de comida para el camino y continuaron por el bosque más allá de lo que Kayn conocía. Todo era nuevo a partir de ahí, pero se sentía extrañamente familiarizado con la naturaleza como si ese fuera su lugar. Los libros que tanto había leído con su maestro comenzaban a tomar sentido.

—Siempre quise preguntarte por qué te gusta tanto la naturaleza. —Dijo Zed de repente, abriendo la cantimplora de agua entre sus manos para beber un trago.

—Pues, estudiar con usted hizo que me interesara. En Jonia tienen una naturaleza muy diferente a la de Noxus, y siento que conozco todo aunque no sea de aquí. —El ambiente se tornaba melancólico y algo pesado siempre que hablaban de la nación enemiga. Quedaban rastros de heridas que volvían a abrirse, recuerdos que florecían de una forma terrorífica y Zed quería hacerlos desvanecer. El maestro detuvo su andar, solo para acercarse a unas flores de tonos rosados y rojizos que crecían sobre el tronco de un árbol. Una pequeña prueba no era mala idea.

—Así que conoces todo. En ese caso, ¿Esta flor es comestible? —Preguntó con una sonrisa maliciosa, más cuando Kayn hizo una expresión de contrariedad. Había hecho desaparecer a Noxus del tema, y eso era lo que buscaba.

—Ah… Creo que se llama Siluro de Jonia. Es comestible. —Se notaba dudoso, cosa que Zed iba a aprovechar.

—¿Estás seguro? —

—Sí, desde luego. Ya dije que conozco todo. —Orgulloso como siempre. Esto iba a ser divertido.

—Entonces, supongo que solo la comeré. —La acercó a su boca, viendo como la expresión de Kayn cambiaba a una de terror e iba de inmediato a tomar su brazo para detenerlo, pero ya le había dado un mordisco.

—¡Espere! ¡No! ¡Escupa eso ya! —Se notaba angustiado, y Zed no podía contener su risa, tratando de calmarlo al llevar ambas manos a sus hombros.

—Tranquilízate, solo te estoy molestando. Es una planta comestible, pero se llama Aserum, así que te equivocaste. —El pelinegro le soltó del brazo con molestia, prefería esa expresión antes que la pensativa y dolorosa que tenía cuando hablaba de Noxus, así que se daba por satisfecho.

—¿Está loco? No es gracioso asustarme así. —

—No comería intencionalmente una planta venenosa, qué ingenuo eres. —Escuchó que Kayn hizo un sonido de molestia, pero eso solo le hizo reír más todavía. Disfrutaba molestarlo, para ser honesto. —Verifiquemos este lugar para descansar un poco. Ve por ese lado, yo iré por este, nos reuniremos en este árbol en cinco minutos. —Zed sacó de entre su ropa una shuriken que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos lanzó al tronco del árbol para marcarlo, dirigiéndose a la dirección contraria de Kayn para comprobar que no hubiera nada sospechoso que pudiera ponerles en peligro durante su descanso. El joven por su parte cruzó ambos brazos sobre su pecho con molestia todavía, pero obedeció a la orden y comprobó los alrededores de mala gana. Había quedado como un tonto frente a Zed por una broma tan ridícula, ahora no podía negar que se preocupaba por su maestro ya que lo había demostrado.

Un gemido lastimero llegó a sus oídos de repente, parecía un animal pequeño por la frecuencia y decidió seguirlo. Si había una presa herida quería decir que habían depredadores, y en ese caso era mejor no descansar cerca de ahí. El sonido le llevó hasta un pequeño claro donde había un halo de hongos en el suelo con marcas de tierra removida, eran conocidos como "anillos de hadas" y daban a entender que todas las raíces estaban unidas a una misma planta más grande bajo tierra, pero en el medio se encontraba un pequeño animal similar a un zorro que estaba atorado, su pata era apresada por una enredadera sospechosa.

—¿Qué demonios es esto? —No recordaba una planta así en los libros, y por la apariencia no eran hongos venenosos, así que se acercó al animalillo y con el kunai que traía a la altura del tobillo izquierdo lo liberó de su atadura. La tierra bajo sus pies empezó a temblar. —¿Pero qué…? —Una mandíbula enorme brotó del suelo, siendo lo suficientemente rápido para apartarse antes de que las enormes cavidades se cerraran. El zorro había escapado a perderse entre los arbustos, dejando a un joven en el suelo completamente atónito por el tamaño de esa planta carnívora.

—¡Kayn! —Su maestro se acercaba, debió tardar más de cinco minutos sin darse cuenta. El mayor llegó justo a tiempo para presenciar como la mandíbula de la planta se volvía a abrir hasta regresar bajo tierra, pero Kayn no salía de su asombro. —Vaya, no veía una "Ilussion navori" desde hace años. —

—¿Así se llama esa cosa? —

—Es una planta carnívora gigante. Atrae a sus presas con el aroma de sus setas que crecen en su paladar, luego las atrapa con la enredadera de su lengua. —Ayudó a su alumno a levantarse, pero este seguía atento en lo que la planta volvía a un estado de reposo. —Es curioso, estas plantas no comen humanos. Creo que le has gustado mucho si trató de almorzarte. —

—¡Yo no iba a ser su comida, iba a ser ese maldito zorro cobarde que cayó en su trampa! —Estaba nervioso por la planta gigante, y eso a Zed le causó gracia de cierto modo.

—Bueno, bueno. ¿Viste algo peligroso por aquí? —

—¿Además de la planta carnívora gigante bajo tierra? No, nada peligroso. —Dijo con sarcasmo, pero su maestro no estaba preocupado. 

—Es una depredadora estática. No irá al árbol donde descansamos a comerte los pies. —Le molestó, tenía una debilidad por esa expresión frustrada y adorable de Kayn cada que se burlaba, caminando de vuelta a su lugar de descanso con el joven tras de él que no dejaba de excusarse con que no se había asustado. Bien sabía que estaba mintiendo.

La música y las luces eran lo más característico de las festividades de Jonia. Máscaras nativas, representaciones teatrales y el infaltable aroma de la comida daba la bienvenida a quienes llegaban a la prestigiosa capital de Navori. Finalmente habían llegado, y bien sabía Zed que su alumno era como un cachorro sin correa al no contener su emoción de estar en un lugar como ese. Tal vez fuera un adolescente, pero seguía siendo muy joven y nunca había presenciado un sitio similar.

—¡Este lugar es increíble! —

—Sólo quédate cerca, no es seguro que vayas por ahí entre tanta gente. —Dejó a Kayn ir por delante, siguiéndolo atentamente por precaución, pero su alumno era obediente y de cierta forma tímido, porque solo miraba desde lejos cada puesto de comida o entretención, cosa que se le hacía divertida. —Hey, mira esto. —Llamó su atención, haciendo que el chico volteara y antes de que opusiera resistencia le acomodó una corona de flores rosáceas en el cabello.

—¿Qué es…? —Llevó una mano a su cabeza para tocar lo que traía puesto, notando que se trataba de flores.

—Es normal usar una de estas durante el festival de flor espiritual. —Mintió, porque en realidad solo quería que la usara por mero capricho suyo, y sabía que no se negaría.

—¿Qué celebración es esa? —

—Tienes suerte de haber nacido en estas fechas. Es cuando se hace más delgada la línea que separa nuestro mundo del de los espíritus, algunos logran incluso comunicarse con sus seres queridos que ya han muerto. —No era novedad que Kayn se sintiera fascinado por la cultura de Jonia. Aunque no fuera nativo de ese lugar, sentía que ahí era donde pertenecía y quería pertenecer siempre. Una sonrisa suave apareció en sus labios sin darse cuenta, estar en ese lugar le hacía feliz.

—Es el mejor regalo de cumpleaños venir aquí. —Zed no quiso responder. Sus ojos estaban fijos en la expresión de su alumno y lo feliz que parecía estar. Esa simple imagen sacudía su pecho, se sentía inquieto de la nada y no sabía cómo explicarlo, así que solo trató de ignorarlo para seguir por el sendero de luces que creaba la ciudad.

—Hay un lugar al que quiero llevarte después, pero por ahora disfrutemos aquí. —Kayn solo asintió antes de seguirlo, un tanto risueño y siempre mirando alrededor curioso por cada costumbre Joniana que se presentaba.

Se detuvieron en un local a comer. Habían recorrido casi todo el festival, pero el hambre comenzaba a pasarles cuenta y se decidieron por un ramen tradicional antes de seguir su camino. Disfrutaron de varios juegos tradicionales como pescar pequeños peces o espectáculos de magia, pero lo que más le gustó al pelinegro fueron las obras de teatro que hablaban de antiguas leyendas de la región; La princesa guerrera, los hermanos samurái, la cervatilla de los sueños, eran pequeñas cosas que le hacían interesarse más por su hogar adoptivo.

Estaban sentados en una barra bastante cómoda y decorada de acuerdo a la temática de las flores espirituales. El maestro de las sombras no parecía interesado en nada más que en su plato, pero su pequeño alumno estaba curioso de ver cada amuleto que colgaba, incluso en el mostrador del local que dejó para el final de su pequeña investigación.

—Qué joven tan apuesto, ¿Es su hijo? —Preguntó la dueña que les atendía, quien había estado siguiendo con la mirada al pelinegro bastante agraciada por su curiosidad.

—No, es mi alumno. Es la primera vez que viene a la capital, disculpe lo inquieto que es. —Dijo Zed en lo que posaba su diestra sobre la cabeza del más joven, como si de forma sutil le pidiera que fuera más discreto.

—Lo siento… —Se disculpó suavemente, pero a la señora estaba lejos de molestarle.

—No te angusties, querido. ¿Te gustan los amuletos? Tienen propiedades diferentes de acuerdo a sus colores y lo que guardan en su interior. —Explicó la mujer, tomando entre su diestra un amuleto con una bolsa color púrpura y que tenía en una placa grabada la palabra "protección". —Este contiene semillas del árbol de la vida que hay en el bosque cerca de Placidium Navori. Es para que el espíritu de la perdición de las almas no se acerque a nuestro hogar. —

—¿Los espíritus son peligrosos? —Era curioso, así que Zed le dejaría por ahora. Era satisfactorio lo mucho que le interesaba la cultura de Jonia.

—No todos, pero este en especial desvía las almas que van al más allá para condenarlas a revivir sus pecados en un eterno abismo. Es un espíritu poderoso que atrae a los ingenuos con su linterna y dicen que posee un rostro muy atractivo. —La señora comenzó a divagar un poco, cosa que hizo a Kayn soltar una pequeña risa. —Puedes quedarte con este. Te protegerá. —Dijo en lo que ofrecía el amuleto al chico, quien no dudó en recibirlo con un suave gesto de agradecimiento que hizo al inclinar su cabeza.

—Gracias, señora. —Kayn mostró una sonrisa pequeña, guardaría el amuleto como un recuerdo especial de ese viaje. Todo lo que pasara en ese cumpleaños iba a tratar de atesorarlo.

—Es por aquí. —El bosque se veía diferente esa noche, o quizá los que habían cerca de Placidium Navori eran simplemente algo fuera de lo que conocía. Las flores tenían tonos de colores muy vivos y parecían estar floreciendo incluso con la luz de la luna, pequeñas luciérnagas de colores iban y venían a su alrededor por un sendero, ¿A dónde le llevaba su maestro exactamente? Parecía muy misterioso al respecto, y más con toda esa flora y fauna silvestre. —Placidium Navori destaca por sus jardines y su naturaleza, pero lo mejor que posee son sus aguas sagradas. —Explicó mientras caminaban, hasta que llegaron al final del camino donde les recibió un lago rodeado de árboles y suaves destellos a lo lejos que parecían moverse de un lado a otro. Todo ese ambiente era tan único y mágico, Jonia era una nación increíble…

—¿Para qué es este lugar? —

—En este lago puedes visualizar tu futuro. Si ves tu reflejo en el agua, podrás descubrir qué acontecimiento importante te depara en los próximos años. —Su alumno hizo una expresión que ya conocía bastante bien. Era curioso, pero también muy ambicioso, así que no dudó en acercarse al lago para comprobar por sí mismo su futuro… Inocente.

—¿Qué se supone que debo ver? —Dijo en lo que se inclinaba y distinguió su reflejo sin problemas en el agua cristalina. Se veía pura a pesar de que era plena noche, pero no se veía el fondo.

—Cierra los ojos y podrás verlo claramente. —Contuvo la risa como pudo cuando le obedeció sin chistar. Era tan inocente que se sentía un poco mal por estarle jugando una broma.

—Bien… ¿Eh? ¿Pero cómo veré mi reflejo…? ¡Ah! —El impulso de una mano en su espalda fue lo que recibió como respuesta, junto con su cuerpo hundiéndose en el lago entre la risa de su maestro. Había vuelto a caer en una trampa, ¿Su confianza en Zed era así de ciega? Era la segunda broma en el día, y por suerte no hacía frío esa noche o estaría genuinamente molesto. —¡¿Qué demonios?! —Exclamó al salir a la superficie, nadando como pudo hasta el borde del lago y se aferró a este para tratar de salir.

—Te hará bien el agua de este lugar. Debes dejar que se lleve tus pesares, y tú tienes muchísimos siendo tan joven. —Se excusó el peliblanco, aunque en parte no estaba mintiendo.

—¿Y si me ahogo qué? ¡Esta cosa no tiene fondo! —

—¿Quieres que entre contigo y te ayude a salir? —

—¡Ni de broma! —Se seguía burlando de él, y Kayn lo sabía, así que trató de salir por su cuenta. Estaba empapado por completo, necesitaba cambiarse de ropa. —Maldición… —

—Por cierto, Kayn… —El nombrado rodó los ojos.— ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? —

—¿Y ahora qué? —Dijo en lo que apretaba su larga trenza entre sus manos, tratando de que escurriera el exceso de agua.

—¿Tú me ves como a un padre? —Esa pregunta tan simple le hizo sentir confundido. ¿Por qué quería saber? Zed tenía una expresión tan seria que por un momento sintió que su corazón se detuvo, porque no tenía idea de qué responder. Se miraban directamente uno al otro, los segundos pasaban, crecía una incertidumbre, aparecía la inseguridad. Desastre.

Se lo había preguntado a sí mismo en el pasado varias veces sin llegar a una respuesta clara. No tenía manera de saberlo, porque si tuvo familia no lo recordaba en absoluto. Quizá estaban muertos o simplemente en Noxus en el anonimato, pero fuera como fuera no conocía la sensación de un padre o un familiar. De lo que sí estaba seguro, era del sentimiento cálido en su pecho cada que miraba a su maestro, cada que estaban cerca, cada que se preocupaba de él, ¿Pero qué era eso?... Estaba roto por dentro, tanto que los sentimientos no existían o eran demasiado confusos. 

—Yo… No sé qué es una familia. —Confesó en voz baja, notando que Zed no cambiaba su expresión y él por su parte necesitaba bajar su mirada al suelo. —No sé nada referente a una relación con alguien. Todo este tiempo sé que lo he vivido, pero no sé qué nombre dar a cada cosa que siento… —

—¿Y qué crees que sientes? —Ahí estaba de nuevo esa calidez. Su pecho estaba agitado, como si estuviese corriendo desde hace horas sin parar, pero no era capaz de distinguir que algo tan fuerte como eso era… ¿Amor? Debía serlo, pero no sabía qué tipo de amor. No sabía nada.

—Usted es mi familia, maestro. Igual que el resto de los Yánlei… Son mi hogar. —Sintió que la respuesta no era suficiente, pero Zed no dijo nada, solo inclinó la cabeza en un asentimiento. Se sentía realmente estúpido y confundido, incluso un poco culpable. Solo dijo lo que pensaba que su maestro quería oír.

—Regresemos. Hay una posada cerca de aquí donde podemos quedarnos para partir mañana temprano. —No hablaron más del tema durante el camino, ni de eso ni de nada.

Había un silencio y un ambiente diferente del de antes, y no dejaba de pensar en la pregunta que le hicieron. ¿Qué quería saber exactamente con algo como eso? No tenía idea, pero sí sabía que no había dicho lo que Zed esperaba… pero si no era eso, entonces no sabía qué.


	9. Needy

"I can be needy, way too damn needy..."

Era ya la séptima primavera. Séptima primavera desde que las tropas de Noxus habían iniciado su invasión en Jonia, séptima primavera desde que había robado la caja de las sombras y aprendido la técnica prohibida, séptima primavera desde que había matado al maestro Kusho… Séptima primavera desde que tenía a Kayn. 

Desde una distancia prudente observaba a su estudiante predilecto entrenar con los demás en el campo de prácticas a un ritmo ascendente, como siempre. Era bien sabido por todos que era un prodigio, y ahora con sus diecisiete años podía notarse más todavía que no era originario de Jonia. ¿Por qué? Porque simplemente él era una belleza. Su largo cabello negro atado en una trenza, su contextura física tan diferente, ojos ambarinos y unas facciones que acaparaban todas las miradas donde sea. ¿Acaso se sentía celoso de él en el fondo? No, era otra cosa, y a medida que el joven demostraba más sus habilidades, más se sentía abrumado.

—Maestro. —Salió abruptamente de sus pensamientos cuando uno de los acólitos le habló. Se trataba de Lei, quien también era de los mejores estudiantes, incluso desde antes de que Kayn llegase a la orden. —Disculpe si le interrumpo, quería saber si ya decidió quién recibirá las sombras este año. —Se sintió realmente idiota en ese momento por haber olvidado algo tan importante. Era tiempo ya, tenía que decidir a un acólito para tomar la caja de las sombras antes de que terminara la temporada, y ni siquiera había pensado en ello.

—Es una decisión que toma tiempo. Aún necesito pensar quién es el más apto, pero anunciaré mi elección antes de que acabe la primavera. No debes preocuparte por ello, solo sigue entrenando como siempre. —Mintió, pero era bastante buen actor en eso. Por dentro se estaba reprendiendo a sí mismo, iba a tener que compensar su inoperancia más adelante.

Habían llegado bastantes acólitos nuevos a la orden Yánlei los últimos años. Todos eran huérfanos, incluyendo a dos chicas que habían escapado de un antiguo burdel desmantelado cerca de la provincia de Shon-Xan. Fueran lo que fueran, Kayn no les tomaba demasiada importancia. Era bastante conocido por ir siempre por su lado, y si iba acompañado era solo por Nakuri. Sentía que tener a más gente a su alrededor era perder el tiempo, a pesar de que Zed siempre le había enseñado la importancia de tener compañeros con los cuales contar, pero a él no le interesaba. 

—¡Woah! ¡Kayn, ve más lento! —Exclamó Nakuri, quien apenas pudo esquivar el ágil ataque de su compañero. Por suerte estaban entrenando cuerpo a cuerpo, sin armas.

—Lo siento, estaba distraído. —El pelinegro se apartó y con el dorso de su mano limpió el sudor que escurría por su frente, pensando seriamente en quitarse la ropa de entrenamiento, por lo menos las prendas superiores.

—Ah, realmente es agotador entrenar contigo. —Nakuri se sentó en el césped con la respiración agitada, alcanzando la cantimplora con agua para beber un poco y tratar de bajar sus revoluciones. El maldito calor de la estación tampoco ayudaba.

—Te estás quedando atrás, Nakuri. Si quieres alcanzar a los demás, tienes que seguir entrenando y ser capaz de al menos hacerme frente más de diez minutos. —El castaño bufó con molestia, aunque sabía que Kayn tenía razón. Era mucho más débil que los demás chicos de la orden, siendo que llevaba más años que algunos, y lo detestaba.

—Ya lo sé, solo… solo tenme un poco de paciencia. —Kayn se encogió de hombros nada más, yendo a sentarse a un lado de su amigo y recibió la cantimplora cuando este se la ofreció. Sería solo un corto descanso, no podían detenerse tan pronto. Pasaron unos cuantos minutos en silencio, observando al resto de los acólitos hasta que Nakuri quiso volver a hablar. —¿Crees que serás elegido para recibir las sombras este año? —

—No lo sé, supongo que sí. Dicen que la competencia es nula. —Dijo el pelinegro a la vez que le miraba con claras intenciones de burlarse de él, recibiendo un empujón por parte de Nakuri que le hizo soltar una risa. —Creo que soy el indicado, pero al final no soy quien decide. —

—Me sorprende que con tu actitud tan ególatra respetes al maestro Zed. —

—Hablas demasiado. Levántate ya, debemos seguir entrenando. —Vertió un poco de agua sobre su cabeza para capear el calor, aún les quedaban horas en ese campo.

—¡No te la acabes toda! —

—¿Quieres un poco? —Solo para molestarlo sacudió su cabeza para que el agua salpicara sobre su amigo, y este enseguida se levantó en un intento de evitarlo.

—Ah, realmente te odio a veces. Qué asco. —

Había pasado casi una hora cuando el entrenamiento terminó. Se sentía tan agotado que sabía que esa noche iba a cenar lo más rápido posible para irse a dormir. Pensar en tomar un baño le ponía de mal humor, pero Nakuri le arrastraba hasta el susodicho cuarto para que después fueran a comer juntos. De no ser por él ni siquiera habría pensado en hacerlo, funcionaba como una especie de "voz de la razón", aunque a algunos les gustaba molestar al pelinegro con que su amigo era lo más cercano a una madre que tendría, y esta ocasión no pasaría desapercibida. Qué idiotas.

—Linda toalla, Kayn. ¿Te la eligió tu mamá? —Dijo Jovn al ver entrar al nombrado junto Nakuri. Era uno de los tantos nuevos que habían llegado a la orden ese año, se hizo bastante popular muy rápido por su contextura fuerte y altura, pero Kayn no tomaba en cuenta nada de eso, sabía que podía vencerlo fácilmente.

—No, la eligió la tuya. Te manda saludos desde el infierno. —Sonrió para molestarlo más, causando risas en el cuarto de baño mientras se desvestía.

—Si soy la madre de Kayn, entonces el maestro Zed y yo seríamos una pareja feliz, ¿No? —Agregó Nakuri para seguir el juego. 

—Quisieras, el maestro Zed odia a los débiles como tú. —Yusari había crecido bastante desde que le conoció a los diez años, seguramente por su sangre vastaya.

—No soy débil, solo me tardo un poco más que ustedes. —

—Creo que hasta las chicas que llegaron son más fuertes que tú, Nakuri. —Volvió a hablar Jovn, metiéndose a las termas nuevamente donde estaban los demás, hasta que Kayn y Nakuri se les unieron. —Por cierto, ¿No creen que Jennia es ardiente? He querido acercarme desde que la vi por primera vez. Seguro era de las más cotizadas en ese burdel de Shon-Xan. —La expresión de Kayn cambió a total desagrado por esa conversación, y todos parecían reírse con algo que sabía que no tenía nada de gracia. Además de eso, las mujeres no le interesaban mucho, ni ellas ni nadie.

—Si era cotizada, pierde bastante su valor, ¿No crees? —La voz de Lei le molestaba con solo escucharla. Ni siquiera tenía que mirarlo para saber que se trataba de él, era como una especie de líder entre los acólitos al ser uno de los más fuertes, aunque en el fondo solo era una asquerosa escoria. Cerró los ojos para concentrarse en el agua caliente relajando sus músculos, casi quedándose dormido un instante hasta que hubo movimiento en el agua, alguien acababa de salir. —Lian, ¿Vas a cenar tan rápido? —

—Sí, estoy muriendo de hambre. Nos vemos después. —Kayn sonrió para sí mismo por esa situación. Qué satisfactorio era que ni su propio hermano mellizo aguantara al imbécil de Lei. —Oye, Kayn. ¿Podría hablar contigo después? —

—¿Uh? —Eso le tomó por sorpresa. —¿Y por qué tendría que hablar contigo? —

—Vamos, será solo un rato. Puede ser después de cenar, ¿De acuerdo? —

—Vale, lo que sea. —Agitó su diestra en un gesto desinteresado, solo para volver a concentrarse en su baño entre las pequeñas risas cómplices de los demás acólitos. Eran peores que unas ancianas chismosas.

El característico canto de grillos le hicieron percatarse de que ya había anochecido, y desde la tarde que estaba en su habitación en completa soledad para tratar de organizar sus ideas. Elegir a un acólito para que sea portador de las sombras no era fácil, simplemente porque en promedio solo tres de cinco lograban sobrevivir y el proceso de dominarlas era aún peor. Se levantaba del suave suelo de tatami de vez en cuando para caminar de un lado a otro, como si eso de alguna manera ayudara a llegar a una conclusión mejor. Aunque lo detestara, sabía que la mejor opción era Kayn, pero un instinto le decía que era demasiado joven para eso, quizá el paternal, y procuraba convencerse de ello. Sin embargo, la realidad era que le aterraba la idea de perderlo.

Era su mejor arma, y ahora que la tensión entre Jonia y Noxus comenzaba a reaparecer sabía que iba a necesitarlo. Eran solo esos sus motivos, ¿Cierto? Ahora era cuando se detestaba por mezclarse tanto con él, siendo que aprendió a las malas que ese tipo de relaciones con tus acólitos solo crea discordia entre ellos, y también en ti mismo. Ni siquiera seguía sus propios consejos, era un desastre.

—¿Lo estoy subestimando? —Se preguntó a sí mismo en lo que salía de su habitación por primera vez en horas para respirar un poco de aire fresco. Kayn podía perfectamente sobrevivir a la posesión de las sombras, pero sentía que eso no era lo único que le preocupaba. ¿De qué sería capaz con ese poder en sus manos? Él era fuerte, orgulloso, y bastante maquiavélico cuando lo deseaba, quizá solo lo estaba pensando demasiado.

Los pasillos del templo se le hicieron extrañamente largos, y fue cuando escuchó esa conocida voz que todas sus ideas se esfumaron en un instante. Reconocía la voz de Kayn, pero estaba con otra persona, ¿Sería tal vez Nakuri?

—¿Para qué quieres tanto hablar conmigo de repente? Es extraño. —

—¿Qué tiene de extraño hablar? —Se trataba de Lian, pudo comprobarlo al asomarse al pasillo contiguo y ver a ambos jóvenes sentados justo en el filo de las grandes puertas corredizas. Lian era un poco más alto y mayor que Kayn, su cabello se mantenía en la misma coleta azabache que usaba desde los doce años, pero sus facciones ya eran propias de un adulto joven al igual que su contextura física. Ambos habían cambiado sus ropas de entrenamiento, así que supuso que habían tomado un baño luego de esa tarde, vestían los distintivos trajes de tonos rojos y negros que caracterizaban a los Yánlei.

—Pues, te recuerdo que desde que llegué que tengo a tu hermano psicópata tratando de matarme. Tengo motivos para sospechar que eres igual a él. —

—Hahaha, en serio no debes preocuparte de eso ya. Mi hermano pasaba por una situación muy traumática, pero cada vez parece mejor al respecto, ya no quiere matarte si eso tanto te da miedo. —

—Claro que no me da miedo, podría hacerlo pedazos en dos segundos si se me da la gana. —Se molestó el más joven, pero Lian mantenía su sonrisa y una expresión en sus verdes ojos que Zed reconoció al instante. Ya la había visto hace muchos años en otra persona…

—Estoy seguro de eso. Eres increíble, Kayn. —

—Ya lo sé. Siento que me elegirán este año para recibir las sombras, seré el más joven en hacerlo, o eso dicen. —Hubo un silencio después de eso, y fue cuando el maestro se sintió un tanto culpable por estar espiando. ¿Por qué no se iba y ya? Su cuerpo no se quería mover, algo en su interior deseaba ver qué pasaba en esa conversación.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? —Lian se veía más serio ahora. 

—Oh, al fin te dejarás de palabrería y vas a ir directo al punto. —Dijo sarcástico.

—¿Alguna vez te has enamorado? —El ambiente cambió de forma radical con esa pregunta, tanto que incluso Zed se sintió tenso de cierta manera, pero curioso por la respuesta de su acólito en esa situación.

—Pfff, ¿Es en serio? —Se estaba riendo. —Claro que no, ni siquiera sé cómo se siente eso. Tampoco es como que me interese o sienta que es necesario. —

—Entonces me imagino que nunca has besado a alguien. —El mayor se burlaba, estaba tratando de hacerle molestar de forma intencional para aligerar el ambiente, y Kayn parecía responder tal y como esperaba. 

—Pues no, ¿Por qué lo haría? —Se encogió de hombros, mirando hacia el cielo donde había una resplandeciente luna llena y varias estrellas decorando el eterno firmamento. Zed reconocía ese actuar… Kayn estaba sintiéndose incómodo.

—No lo sé. Curiosidad, supongo… —Dejó salir un suspiro, y de nuevo hubo silencio por varios minutos. Ninguno se movía, y el maestro pensó que ahí iba a terminar todo, pero se quedó estático ante los movimientos de Lian que ni siquiera le debían sorprender. Él ya lo sospechaba, recordó esa conversación con Kayn en el bosque durante su quinceavo cumpleaños, dos años que llevaba esperando una situación como esa, pero aun así estaba atónito por la escena que no había querido presenciar. No fue agresivo, solo se acercó lentamente y hasta le dio el tiempo a Kayn para alejarse si eso quería, pero este no lo hizo. Fue un beso de apenas dos segundos, o quizá menos, porque el más joven se apartó rápidamente con pánico, sonaba nervioso.

—¡¿Qué diablos?! —No podía distinguir con claridad desde ahí, pero estaba seguro de que debía tener su rostro enrojecido.

—Lo siento, ¿Te molestó? —

—No, es decir… ¿Qué pretendes? —Kayn siempre buscaba algo de mutuo beneficio, así le habían enseñado en Noxus, era algo que todavía no se quitaba a pesar de los años.

—No pretendo nada, ¿Por qué piensas eso? —

—Ah, solo no lo hagas. Es raro… —Estaba avergonzado, pero parecía que Lian no tenía intención alguna de echarse para atrás. Hizo exactamente los mismos movimientos de antes, incluso dio más tiempo de respuesta en caso de que no quisiera, pero de nuevo fue el mismo escenario. Kayn se veía tenso y empeoró cuando una mano fue a su mejilla y acomodó un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja en un gesto delicado. Se notaba que no sabía cómo responder, pero se dio cuenta de que Lian cerraba sus ojos y decidió imitar el gesto, pero los nervios no desaparecían. 

No podía seguir espiando, se sentía mal por ello, y supuso que la culpa era lo que le obligaba a apartar la mirada y regresar a su habitación una vez más. ¿Tenía algo de malo que dos de sus acólitos estuvieran enamorados? No realmente, mientras no estorbara en sus entrenamientos no tenía porqué salir algo mal. Con esa idea en la cabeza la sensación incómoda poco a poco se desvanecía, después todo no era algo en lo que debía entrometerse. Cerró la puerta detrás de sí una vez entró a su habitación, quitándose su ropa para vestirse con algo más cómodo y dormir. Mañana tenía trabajo que hacer, y ya había desperdiciado bastante espiando como un idiota.

Kayn tenía derecho a hacer de su vida lo que quisiera, y tarde o temprano debía pasar que alguien apareciera a su lado en "ese sentido". Inconscientemente sonrió al recordar a Shen y su patética confesión amorosa cuando tenían quince años. El idiota era tan preocupado de su amistad que a pesar de que Zed le rechazó siguió actuando como si nada y volvieron a la normalidad poco tiempo después… pero nunca olvidó la mirada en esos ojos azules. Quizá hubiera sido una buena idea, tener una relación con Shen le habría evitado mucha mierda que vino después, pero ese no era el punto. ¿Por qué su mente divagaba tanto en todo eso? Comenzaba a sentirse molesto consigo mismo.

Con toda esa mezcla de sentimientos, decidió solo irse a dormir y ya. Él era un ejemplo a seguir, un líder, no podía dejar que tantas cosas lo lograran distraer de sus verdaderas labores. Si Kayn quería estar con otro acólito amorosamente, bien, solo esperaba que no trajera problemas a futuro. Miraba fijamente al techo entre la oscuridad de la habitación, con tantas cosas en la cabeza que sentía que se quedaría despierto hasta el amanecer. Estaba preocupado por Kayn, debía ser eso, era la primera vez que vivía ese tipo de experiencia y quizá qué reacciones podía tener… El chico no sabía nada de amor.

—¿Maestro? —Se sorprendió al escuchar a la persona que tenía en su mente otra vez, ahora frente a su puerta con su silueta del otro lado esperando ser atendido. ¿Qué demonios? Pensó que solo había imaginado cosas, hasta que un suave golpeteo le comprobó que no estaba loco, yendo a abrir la puerta corrediza para encontrarse con su acólito que traía una expresión diferente. Se veía como que algo le estaba angustiando.

—¿Kayn? ¿Qué haces a estas horas? —

—No podía dormir. Quería comprobar si seguía despierto. —Sabía que mentía, y no sabía por qué eso le estaba molestando.

—Pues ya lo comprobaste, ¿Qué quieres? —Sonó un poco cortante sin querer. Ni se explicaba qué le llevaba a actuar así.

—¿Puedo hablar con usted sobre algo? —Supuso que quería entrar, así que se hizo a un lado y cerró la puerta después. ¿Habría pasado algo con Lian? No podía preguntarlo sin que descubriera que había visto todo.

El pelinegro fue a sentarse a la mesa en el centro de la habitación como acostumbraban hacer siempre que conversaban, así que Zed se situó a su lado un poco curioso con respecto a lo que quisiera decir. Estaba seguro de que algo le había sucedido con Lian, quizá se había intentado propasar con él, pero dudaba de eso. Aunque la pubertad podría ser la culpable de todo.

—¿Qué te pasa? Pareces nervioso. —Zed era muy persuasivo, y más cuando se trataba de su pequeño acólito en especial. A sus casi treinta años estaba seguro de ya conocerlo como la palma de su mano.

—Ah, no es nada grave. Solo quería saber qué tal va con todo eso de elegir al que recibirá las sombras. —Dijo el joven con su expresión de siempre, como si nada de lo que había visto hubiese pasado. Se sintió un tanto "decepcionado" por algún motivo, quizá porque esperaba que el chico le hablara sobre su presunta nueva relación, no de algo que parecía que hoy a todos les interesaba.

—Te diré lo mismo que le dije a Lei hoy; este tipo de decisiones toman tiempo. Quiero elegir al indicado y estar seguro de que podrá con las sombras. No estoy en posición de perder súbditos. —Respondió con frialdad, aunque no quisiera hacerlo. Tal vez el tema le tenía algo sobrepasado y ni se había dado cuenta.

—Ya veo. Qué mal, muchos queremos saber si somos los elegidos. —

—Pues tendrán que esperar. Sigan entrenando si quieren dar el siguiente paso, es lo único que les puedo decir. —Hubo silencio después de eso, y Zed volteó a ver hacia la ventana a la vez que suspiraba, tratando de calmarse un poco ya que parecía estar algo alterado. No entendía qué le pasaba, pero las imágenes de Kayn y Lian se repetían una y otra vez de una forma tan incómoda que sentía que quería hablar de eso. ¿Por qué necesitaba exigir algo así? No correspondía, estaba actuando como un idiota. —Si eso era todo lo que querías decir, deberías irte a dormir ya. —

—No, hay algo más que quiero decirle. —Sintió que le estaba mirando, así que volvió a dirigir su atención a él y se percató de que tenía una expresión muy seria… pero su mirada decía algo que no pudo descifrar. Iba a hablar sobre Lian, estaba seguro.

—¿Y bien? —

—¿Cómo se siente… amar a alguien? —Hubo un silencio incómodo, totalmente frío como la brisa de invierno que todavía quedaba por la anterior estación. Zed no sabía qué pensar, porque sabía de sobra que era el peor voluntario para responder a esa pregunta, pero tampoco era capaz de dejar a Kayn con eso carcomiendo su cabeza. 

—¿Desde cuándo te importa eso? —

—Lian me lo dijo… —

—¿Dijo que te amaba? —

—Pero yo no sé cómo sentirme al respecto. No quiero nada de eso, realmente no lo necesito. —Estaba angustiado, porque la sensación de ansiedad que le causó Lian con su confesión no era agradable. Si el amor se trataba de recibir un beso y tener ganas de huir, esconderte o temblar sin parar entonces no lo quería. Le hacía sentir ridículo y débil.

El ambiente se sentía tenso, y que a la más pequeña chispa podría explotar, cosa que hacía preocupar al mayor y tenía esa necesidad de tranquilizar a su alumno, solo que esta vez sabía que no podía hacer una de sus características bromas. ¿De qué forma podía explicar un sentimiento que él mismo había enterrado en el fondo de su consciencia? Un sentimiento que solo le había dado malas experiencias y que casi le llevó a la miseria. Estaba entre la espada y la pared.

—Lo siento, maestro. Esto es ridículo, olvídelo y ya... —

—Cuando amas a alguien, sientes que quieres proteger a esa persona como sea… —Ambos se miraron a los ojos, y Zed continuó. —Sientes que estás muy tranquilo a su lado, que todo lo demás deja de importar con tal de verle sonreír. A veces puedes ser un idiota sin querer, pero sabes que esa persona va a aceptarte, no te juzgará a pesar de tu forma de ser o lo que dicen los demás de ti... y eso es lo que te hace amarla. —Se sintió extraño con su propia explicación, porque estaba literalmente describiendo lo que él sentía cuando estaban juntos. Kayn era la perfecta compañía que nunca tuvo, su arma favorita de entre todo su arsenal, pero ahora mismo se estaba cuestionando sobre la supuesta relación paternal que tenían si le estaba usando de ejemplo para una pregunta tan íntima…

Ambos tenían un revoltijo de emociones en el estómago, y Kayn por su parte no era capaz de asimilarlo. Inclinó su cabeza en un suave asentimiento, solo para agradecer y ponerse de pie rápidamente. Necesitaba salir de ahí cuanto antes.

—Disculpe que le haya molestado tan tarde. —Trató de sonreír como pudo, y salió de la habitación antes de que pudiese decirle cualquier cosa. Agradeciendo que su maestro no le detuviera.

Era mucho que pensar, así que fue directo a su habitación donde procuró cerrar la puerta y se metió en la cama rápidamente. Tenía una extraña sensación en el estómago y la confusión le inquietaba, porque esa descripción de amor era precisamente la respuesta que necesitaba desde hacía mucho tiempo. Con Zed todo era tan tranquilo, se sentía seguro, era todo lo contrario a lo que sintió cuando Lian lo estaba besando. ¿Eso qué significaba? ¿Besar era diferente dependiendo de la persona? Lian estaba bastante bien, para ser honesto, pero mientras estaban juntos no podía dejar de pensar en que con Zed no habría tenido tantas emociones desagradables.

—Estoy loco.. —Murmuró en medio de la oscuridad de su habitación, cubriéndose con las sábanas por completo y la sensación de calor le hizo recordar todavía más a su maestro. Era muy cálido dormir junto a él cuando era pequeño y sus pesadillas le atacaban. Sabía que nada malo le podría suceder mientras estuviera entre los brazos de aquel hombre, y con ese recuerdo comenzó a quedarse lentamente dormido.

Era entrada la madrugada, con una temperatura bastante alta para ser primavera. Estaba de espaldas sobre su cama, con las sábanas casi a los pies por el calor de esa noche y su inquieto dormir, junto con una extraña necesidad de despertarse. No era porque no quisiera seguir durmiendo o una pesadilla, ni menos por tener la humana necesidad de ir al baño, sino que sentía que no estaba solo en su habitación desde hacía varios minutos. Estaba medio consciente, pero aún no despertaba del todo, fue entonces que sintió una cálida respiración cerca de su oído derecho y un aroma muy conocido llegó a su nariz. Era el olor de la tinta fresca, mezclado con el de tierra mojada y esa fragancia que tenía ese cabello siempre que estaba cerca de él. Aquella esencia tan conocida de su maestro que podía reconocer en cualquier lado.

—¿Eh? —Abrió sus ojos lentamente y lo primero que vio a su lado fue cabello blanco, sin tardar en distinguir a Zed tan cerca de su rostro que su corazón dio una vuelta completa en ese instante. ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando?

—Kayn… —Su voz hizo que despertara por completo, sentándose en la cama de golpe para mirar a su maestro con el rostro más que enrojecido por la cercanía. 

—¿Qué hace…? —

—Eres tan diferente cuando duermes. Tu belleza es… ah, soy malísimo en esto. Supongo que mejor no decir nada. —La situación le sobrepasaba, por el simple hecho de que ahora mismo todo lo que sintió con Lian no existía, porque con su maestro era totalmente lo contrario. Estaba temblando, sí, pero era por la anticipación, porque quería que lo besara también, quería saber cómo se sentía con él, y entonces, tal vez, el amor tendría sentido.

—¿Es una broma? ¿Qué diablos le pasa? —Apartó la mirada por inercia. No podía dejar que le viera así, era un estado de debilidad por completo, y recordaba con claridad las palabras de Yusari ese día cuando estaban en el baño. El más joven presionó sus labios entre sí, sin querer mirarlo todavía. Seguía sin creer que su maestro estaba ahí a su lado, con una actitud que nunca pensó que vería y le estaba llenando de ansiedad. Y todo empeoró cuando de un segundo a otro sintió que se acercaba más todavía, sin ser capaz de moverse por la impresión hasta que unos cálidos labios tocaron los suyos, se sentía congelado de pies a cabeza.

Pensó que llegaría la misma sensación que compartió con Lian hace unas horas, así que la estaba esperando… pero en vez de eso todo fue calma, silencio, donde solo podía oír el agitar de su pecho. Era un beso muy cuidadoso, la simple unión de sus labios que causaba todo ese caos tan tranquilizador. Cerró sus ojos por un segundo para parpadear, y al abrirlos se dio cuenta de que la idea de que todo era una imaginación suya no era tan absurda, porque estaba solo. Zed no estaba ahí.

Abrió los ojos por segunda vez, y se vio en la misma habitación en total oscuridad de madrugada, pero esta vez en el mundo real. Todo había sido un sueño, una descabellada ilusión de su cabeza, aunque honestamente le costaba creerlo. Se sentó en la cama para comprobar que de verdad estaba solo, y sintió la decepción llegar al instante. ¿En serio había sido un sueño? Estaba seguro de haber sentido el aroma y el calor de su maestro en esa habitación, o quizá lo había pensado demasiado antes de dormir esa noche y eso le llevó a imaginarlo de una forma tan comprometedora. Volvió a acostarse mirando al techo, sin poder dormir otra vez porque no era capaz de olvidar cómo fue tener esos labios sobre los suyos. La sensación era tan palpable que llevó los dedos de su diestra a sus labios como si pudiera sentirlo con estos también, sin dejar de recordar el rostro del mayor con total claridad.

—Definitivamente estoy loco… —Pensó en lo que recreaba el momento una vez más, y entonces el calor comenzó a intensificarse. Sabía que no era por el clima, sino que era algo que Zed había causado con un simple sueño, necesitaba quitarse eso de alguna manera y por mero instinto bajó su mano derecha lentamente por su mentón y su cuello, hasta que llegó a su pecho donde sintió que se erizaba su piel por el tacto sobre la ropa. No era la primera vez que se sentía excitado, pero sí la primera vez que iba a tocarse, y honestamente se sentía culpable por tener a su maestro en la cabeza mientras su diestra se escabullía por debajo de su pantalón de entrenamiento.

Se sentía despierto, pero no demasiado, así que solo lo envolvió entre su palma para frotarlo suavemente a una velocidad lenta, sintiendo que lentamente se agitaba su respiración y tenía la necesidad de más. ¿Cómo sería si Zed tocara su piel? Cerró los ojos y llevó su mano libre hasta su torso por debajo de sus prendas, acariciando su abdomen de forma lenta hasta que subió a su pecho, donde sintió que sus pezones se habían endurecido ligeramente. Imaginaba que era su maestro quien lo acariciaba, sería suave al inicio, lo tocaría con curiosidad, y luego dejaría salir esa actitud fuerte que mostraba cuando era necesario, su autoridad que siempre le había hecho ceder como un fiel sirviente, y honestamente le gustaba serlo.

—Aah... —Lo dejó salir sin darse cuenta, incluso él mismo se avergonzó, así que sostuvo su camiseta entre sus dientes para evitar que volviera a suceder, solo porque le causaba pudor y podía despertar a alguien. Era muy inexperto, lo sabía, pero no hacía falta ser muy listo para darse cuenta de que deseaba a Zed y en ese momento no sentía vergüenza de admitirlo, solo le importaba lo bien que se sentía imaginar que era él quien lo tocaba, que era él quien le llevaba al límite y despertaba un lado que ni siquiera conocía de sí mismo. 

—Más… Maestro. —Dijo en su mente, justo cuando aumentaba la velocidad de su mano sobre su miembro ya erecto y acariciaba con más rudeza su pecho. Estaba cerca de terminar, recordando las palabras del peliblanco en su sueño y su beso tan cálido, pero ahora lo imaginaba sobre su cuerpo, su respiración sobre su cuello y aquellas manos tocando cuanto deseara porque en el fondo sabía que le pertenecía. Le debía la vida a ese hombre que desde siempre le había protegido, quien le había criado como a un igual a pesar de su origen, y quería que fuera así por siempre.

Era todo una revelación, las dudas se desvanecían y se sentía seguro de que era amor. Algo que sentía desde hace mucho tiempo y se había guardado por temor, por inseguridad, pero ahora era tan claro como el sueño que acababa de tener. Amaba a Zed, su corazón latía por Zed, y vivía por Zed… pero no sería capaz de volver a mirarlo a los ojos después de esa noche.


	10. Darkness

"I don't know if I will survive, as the darkness falls…"

—Kayn… —

Esa última semana había estado actuando de la peor manera posible. Ignoraba totalmente a Lian luego de su "incómodo" encuentro, y de paso a su maestro también, solo porque era demasiado vergonzoso verle a los ojos cuando había aparecido en sus deseosos sueños adolescentes. Qué patético.

—Kayn. —

¿Zed iría a darse cuenta de que lo evitaba? No, tenía cosas más importantes que hacer y más acólitos de los cuales ocuparse. Era ridículo pensar que estaría al tanto de su ausencia, ¿O sí? Ya ni siquiera iba a verlo a su habitación o trataba de destacar en los entrenamientos, todo para no llamar su atención.

—¡Kayn, despierta! —El nombrado parpadeó seguidas veces, viendo a un angustiado Nakuri a su lado en la fila que solían hacer siempre que despedían a su maestro después de cada entrenamiento en las mañanas, pero él había sido el único que no había seguido al resto. Los demás acólitos le juzgaban sin decir nada, mirando después a su maestro que negaba con su cabeza varias veces hacia él, para luego regresar la vista al frente. Mierda…

—Ahora que tengo la atención de todos, quiero anunciar finalmente quién de ustedes recibirá las sombras. He pensado bastante, así que los que no sean elegidos espero que la próxima vez se esfuercen más. —Zed miró a cada uno de sus alumnos en silencio, para luego dirigirse a su elegido que hoy parecía estar curiosamente distraído.— Shieda Kayn, felicidades. Serás el acólito más joven hasta ahora en recibir las sombras. —

—¿E-En serio? —El Kayn de hace dos semanas no se habría sorprendido, pero el de ahora se sentía profundamente inseguro al respecto. ¿Por qué? No tenía idea.

—¿Qué? ¿En serio Kayn es el elegido? —Todos se esperaban la reacción de Lei. Siempre había sido celoso de Kayn y más por la clara preferencia que Zed tenía hacía él, era obvio que iba a protestar si él no era el elegido.

—Kayn es el más apto de todos. Ha destacado desde un inicio en sus entrenamientos, solo le faltaba la edad suficiente para poder recibir las sombras. —Explicó Zed con un semblante calmado, pero eso no cambiaba el pensamiento de Lei en absoluto.

—¡¿Y qué hay de los que llevamos más años aquí?! ¿No estamos a la altura? ¿Qué hago mal, maestro? —Esta vez Zed cambió su expresión a una más seria, haciendo que todos los alumnos apartaran instintivamente la mirada, porque se notaba que la respuesta de Lei le había molestado.

—Perdón, creo que he escuchado mal. ¿Acaso estás dudando de mi decisión, Jyan Lei? ¿Tienes alguna objeción? —

—Lei… —La voz de su hermano mellizo junto a él hizo que el nombrado cediera, dándose cuenta de que estaba cometiendo un grave error, así que acabó por bajar la cabeza en una señal de disculpa. Se iba a tragar el orgullo por ahora.

—No, maestro. —

—Eso pensé, descansen por ahora. Kayn, quiero que estés listo para esta noche. Te espero en el santuario de reuniones. —Dijo su maestro antes de retirarse, y Lei fue el primero en apartarse de los acólitos para ir a quién sabe dónde.

—¡Felicidades, Kayn! —Dijo Nakuri alegremente a su lado, al igual que los demás que se acercaban a darle sinceros ánimos. El chico solo sonreía, pero en el fondo se sentía algo ansioso por el procedimiento por el que debía pasar esa noche. Varios acólitos de la orden habían muerto al recibir las sombras, por lo menos cuatro desde que él había llegado, y eso le ponía nervioso más que sentirse feliz.

Había comido junto a sus compañeros esa tarde. Estaba cansado del entrenamiento, y lo recomendable era estar lo más preparado posible para el ritual de las sombras que tomaba horas. Tenía que dormir, mantener la mente en blanco y no pensar demasiado en eso, porque si estaba nervioso iba a ser peor. ¿Por qué se sentía tan angustiado? Él era el mejor de la orden, era el que merecía estar en lo más alto, ¿Desde cuándo sentía tantas dudas de sus habilidades? Tenía que quitarse esos pensamientos tan ridículos de la cabeza, ¿Él con inseguridades? No había tiempo para eso.

Caminó por los pasillos del templo bastante distraído, y justo cuando iba a doblar hacia el que llevaba a los dormitorios se topó de frente con su maestro, casi chocando accidentalmente con él, pero por reflejo alcanzó a detenerse y esquivar su cuerpo. Otra vez evitando el mirar directo a sus ojos.

—¿Vas a tu habitación? —Preguntó en un tono extrañamente calmado a diferencia del que tuvo antes. El menor solo asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí, necesito descansar. Nos vemos más tarde, maestro. —Dijo bastante simple y resumido, inclinando su cabeza antes de pasar por su lado, pero el brusco agarre de su antebrazo le detuvo, haciéndolo voltear hacia el peliblanco que le miraba con bastante seriedad.

—Estás muy distraído últimamente y tu rendimiento ha disminuido. Te elegí como receptor de las sombras porque necesito que vuelvas a concentrarte en tu labor, y dejes de estar perdido en las nubes. No me hagas arrepentir de mi decisión, ¿Está claro? —Kayn le miró a los ojos sin querer, sin saber cómo responder, solo se mantuvo así unos segundos hasta que fue liberado del agarre.

—No le decepcionaré, maestro. —Dijo con la voz más firme que pudo, y con eso Zed parecía satisfecho.

—Bien. —Fue bastante amarga esa conversación, quizá la más amarga de su vida con su maestro, y eso le hacía sentir muy inquieto por obvias razones. No estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de situaciones con él, siempre todo era confianza y esa calidez en el pecho. Extrañaba esa cercanía que estaba seguro de que nunca podría recuperar si seguían así.

Se separaron nuevamente, y se quedó viendo a la espalda del mayor hasta que se fue, decidiendo ir al jardín unos minutos porque todavía le angustiaba la posible idea de acabar muerto esa noche. Zed sería la última persona que vería en caso de ser así, la última con la que hablaría, ¿Qué tal si le decía aquello que con tanto recelo ocultaba? No, era una locura, pero morir con ese sentimiento en el pecho también lo era.

Miró a su derecha un arbusto de rosas blancas, y revoloteando sobre este una mariposa de color azul oscuro, pero hermosas manchas de colores vivos que le daban un toque elegante. Debía de ser una "Sasakia", la reconocía por las fotos de los libros que leía con… Y de nuevo estaba pensando en Zed. Se estaba volviendo loco.

—Kayn, ¿Estás bien? —Una voz que no deseaba escuchar en ese momento interrumpió, volteando para dirigirse a quien llevaba semanas ignorando. Lian estaba ahí… inoportuno, demasiado inoportuno.

—Estoy bien. —Dijo algo cortante, no podía evitar estar a la defensiva.

—Siento que estás nervioso o quizá asustado por recibir las sombras. Te entiendo, varios de la orden han muerto en el proceso, incluso los que ya eran adultos. —

—No estoy nervioso ni tengo miedo. Déjame en paz, necesito concentrarme. —Quiso poner fin al tema, solo apartándose para ir de regreso a su dormitorio, pero Lian le sostuvo de su brazo para detenerlo, soltándolo al instante para no ser tan invasivo. Siempre era tan ridículamente respetuoso, y eso le molestaba.

—Lo siento, lo siento… Ah, solo quiero hablar contigo. —

—Pues habla de una vez. —

—Sí, está bien… Quería saber si pensaste en lo que sucedió la otra noche. Has estado evitándome, y quise darte el espacio porque te veías muy nervioso cuando me apartaste y dijiste estar confundido. —Se notaba que el mayor estaba tenso, y que le avergonzaba un poco seguir hablando, y Kayn por su parte se estaba empezando a sonrojar instintivamente. Eso le enojaba más todavía.

—Idiota, deja eso de una vez. Solo olvidémoslo y ya. —

—Pero no quiero olvidarlo. —Ambos se miraron y Kayn se puso todavía más nervioso. Otra vez estaba esa misma sensación de ansiedad, nervios, le sudaban las manos y quería salir corriendo. ¿Por qué con Lian tenía "ese" tipo de amor? Si es que eso era. No entendía nada. —Solo dime la verdad. Esa cara que tienes, me hace pensar que te gusto tanto como tú a mí. —

—No seas ridículo. —Respondió al instante, retrocediendo un poco cuando el chico se comenzó a acercar a él.

—¿Entonces? Kayn, no es malo dejar salir tus sentimientos. Sé que puede ser extraño, pero puedo ayudarte a hacerlo todo más claro. —

—Dioses, en serio no quiero oír nada de esto. —

—Vale, no hablaré más si eso quieres. Solo quiero estar cerca. —Esas simples palabras y que se situara frente a él hizo que ese sentimiento se intensificara. Era frustrante la sensación, la odiaba, pero no sabía qué era. Nunca en su vida había experimentado el tener que rechazar a alguien, por lo que no sabía cómo expresarlo o decirlo, y más por el hecho de que tenía sentimientos secretos que más le angustiaban. ¿Debía decirlo así no más? ¿Y si Lian lo divulgaba?

—¿Por qué no estás en tu habitación, Shieda? —El nombrado se congeló en su lugar al reconocer aquella voz, porque no se esperaba que apareciera para verle en esa situación tan incómoda, y porque eran contadas las ocasiones que le llamaba "Shieda".

—Maestro Zed, ha sido mi culpa. Quería hablar con él para felicitarlo por ser elegido. —Se excusó por ambos Lian, pero Kayn estaba seguro de que el calor en su rostro todavía no se iba. Era muy poco creíble.

—No estaba hablando contigo, Lian. Aunque es oportuno que estés aquí, necesito que vayas a buscar a Lei. Ha estado desaparecido casi una hora y no estoy de humor para más berrinches suyos. —Parecía molesto, estaba muy serio y no dejaba de mirarlo. Kayn deseaba más que nunca que la tierra lo tragara sin dejar rastro, esto tenía que ser una maldita broma.

—Ah, sí. Yo hablaré con él, no debe preocuparse. —Dijo de forma obediente antes de hacer una ligera reverencia e irse. Se esperaba que Zed dijera algo más hacia él, pero nada, solo se miraron unos segundos más y de nuevo se fue por el pasillo. Así nada más, como si la relación de ambos fuera simplemente maestro-alumno, y es que eso eran, solo que Kayn nunca fue capaz de aceptarlo.

—Maldita sea… —Dijo en voz baja el pelinegro. Se iba a encerrar en su habitación a dormir todo el día.

La noche llegó pronto, junto con el característico canto de los insectos y la luna en lo más alto del cielo. Era la hora en la que todos los acólitos ya dormían, pero Kayn caminó por los pasillos del templo en silencio, hasta llegar al santuario contiguo donde su maestro solía hacer las reuniones ocasionalmente, abriendo suavemente la puerta para encontrarse solo con la luz de unas velas en el interior. La figura de Zed con su armadura puesta se encontraba en el centro de la habitación, sentado y esperando pacientemente con una caja situada en el suelo, justo enfrente de él.

Era una caja común y corriente a simple vista, pero causaba incomodidad el solo mantener la vista fija sobre ella unos segundos, como si en su interior tuviese un poder abrasador, algo que causaba miedo. Kayn tardó en juntar el valor necesario para entrar, pero una vez lo hizo fue a sentarse frente a su maestro sin decir nada, solo mirándolo de reojo y tratando de no concentrarse en lo que sucedería. Solo le ponía más nervioso.

—Bienvenido, Kayn. —Dijo suavemente el mayor.

—Uhm… —El ambiente se sentía incómodo, incluso no sabía qué debía decir con exactitud. Zed se quitó lentamente la máscara de su rostro para poder ver mejor a su alumno. Pudo notar al instante su inquietud, su inseguridad, ¿Miedo? Tal vez.

—Faltan unos minutos para la medianoche. Es la hora en la que la luna alcanza su punto más alto en el cielo, las sombras se incrementan en esos momentos… es impresionante. —

—¿Hay que esperar a medianoche para recibir las sombras? ¿Influye en algo? —

—No, solo quise decirlo y ya. —Respondió Zed con una media sonrisa, notando que Kayn abultaba sus labios y le miraba de forma acusadora. Seguro le había engañado inocentemente y se molestaba por eso, pero era justamente lo que buscaba.

—No es tiempo para bromas. —

—Reconozco esa expresión, ¿Qué es lo que te inquieta? —El joven no respondió. Presionó sus propios labios entre sí de forma inconsciente, como si buscara contener sus palabras o algo similar, todo para que Zed no supiera qué pensaba en ese momento. ¿Tanto se notaba que tenía miedo de acabar igual que otros quienes intentaron recibir las sombras? Morir y no poder tener la oportunidad de decir lo que sentía a su maestro… pero aun así, no podía decirlo ahora que seguía con vida.

—¿Qué pasa si fallo? —Preguntó suavemente, bajando después la cabeza para no toparse con su mirada tan directamente.

—No sabremos hasta que lo intentes. —Zed situó la mano derecha sobre la caja, y el joven sintió que se le helaba la sangre al instante. ¿Iba a hacerlo ahora?

—¡Espere! ¿Puedo decirle algo antes? —Dijo con prisa, mirando esta vez al mayor con una expresión ansiosa y el corazón agitado como nunca.

—Lo dirás cuando despiertes. —

Cuando la caja fue abierta, fue similar a la sensación de estar cayendo. El tiempo se detuvo en lo que un aura oscura aparecía a su alrededor, materializándose y haciéndose tan palpable que se sintió abrumado, sin tardar siquiera un segundo en perder la consciencia por completo. Sus ojos perdieron el brillo de siempre y sus sentidos se desvanecieron, casi como si hubiese muerto. Zed atrapó el cuerpo de su alumno antes de que cayera al suelo bruscamente hacia adelante, acomodándolo de espaldas con cuidado para que pudiese respirar sin problemas.

—No te dejaré morir, niño miedoso. —Dijo con suavidad y una sonrisa confiada, porque estaba seguro de que Kayn tendría éxito. Solo necesitaba la mayor calma posible para la prueba que experimentaría ahora. Iba a vivir la intensa pesadilla que te atacaba al unirte a las sombras.

A la mañana siguiente, Zed solo apareció en el entrenamiento de sus acólitos al inicio y al final. Actuando como si nada, hasta que informó sobre el estado de Kayn. Estaba vivo, claramente, pero en un sueño profundo que estaba tomando más del tiempo necesario, así que eso era un poco preocupante.

—Necesito que nadie vaya a ver a Kayn en las siguientes horas. La infusión de las sombras toma tiempo, y su cuerpo debe responder correctamente. No interrumpan el procedimiento. —Dijo con seriedad, solo despidiéndose de sus alumnos antes de volver adentro, justamente al sector de habitaciones para vigilar por sí mismo a su arma predilecta.

Llevaba más de doce horas dormido, y eso comenzaba a inquietarlo. Sabía que él era capaz de lograrlo, solo que la ansiedad le ganaba y necesitaba estar ahí para cuando abriera los ojos. Entró a la habitación cuidadosamente, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí y se sentó a un lado de la cama del chico que seguía en el mundo de las sombras. ¿Cuánto tiempo más le faltaba? Ya había aprendido con acólitos anteriores que sobrepasar las veinticuatro horas significaba que se había quedado atrapado, y era justamente eso lo que no quería para Kayn. Honestamente no sabía porqué él había despertado tan rápido cuando las sombras le corrompieron hace años, pero luego de eso la bendita caja se hacía la difícil con cualquier otro que quisiera tomar su poder. Era una pérdida de tiempo, y más cuando mataba por sí misma a los pocos súbditos que le quedaban.

—¿Maestro? —La puerta volvió a abrirse, Lian se asomó a la habitación de forma lenta para no hacer demasiado ruido, pero Zed no entendía qué hacía ahí luego de que pidió encarecidamente que nadie viniese.

—¿Qué sucede? —

—Ah, solo venía a dejar algo de comer a Kayn para cuando despertara. No pensé que lo encontraría aquí. —Zed comprobó su expresión, y pudo deducir que estaba diciendo la verdad. Sin mencionar que en sus manos traía una bandeja con varias frutas, iba a permitirlo por ahora.

—Vale, déjalas ahí. —El acólito ingresó para dejar la bandeja junto a la cama de su compañero, todo bajo la atenta mirada de su maestro.

—¿Cree que se despertará pronto? —

—Debería, más le vale hacerlo. —

—Se ve tan diferente… —

—¿Uh? —

—Digo, cuando está dormido… —Lian se acercó a apreciar mejor a Kayn, sonriendo sutilmente por la expresión tan serena en su rostro. Parecía otra persona. —Cuesta creer que es el mismo que en los entrenamientos vence fácilmente a todos y habla con tanta agresividad. —Instintivamente quiso tocarlo, solo para acomodar su largo cabello un poco y apartarlo de su rostro, pero rápidamente Zed le detuvo, sosteniendo su muñeca de forma bastante brusca, territorial, no supo cómo describirla.

—Cuidado, podría despertarse si le tocas. Si le despertamos intencionalmente, causaría secuelas de lo que está pasando ahora. —Dijo como excusa, lo cual era totalmente mentira. Kayn estaba en un sueño muy profundo, solo iba a despertar cuando él quisiera -o pudiera- hacerlo.

—Oh, entiendo. Lo siento. —El inocente Lian lo creyó todo, inclinando su cabeza para enmendar su error, y el maestro inconscientemente se sintió culpable. ¿Por qué mentía? Buscaba proteger a su alumno, pero también lo hacía porque sabía lo que Lian sentía por él, y no quería que estuviera cerca por lo mismo. —Gracias por cuidar de él, maestro. Con su permiso… —El joven se fue rápidamente, y ahora que volvían a estar a solas se sintió más tranquilo.

Las palabras de Lian seguían en su cabeza, sin poder evitar observar al rostro frente a él con más atención que antes. Siempre había pensado que tenía una belleza singular, y más cuando estaba dormido. Su flequillo cubría parcialmente sus ojos, así que usó su mano derecha para apartarlo y poder verle más claramente. Esa piel sin ni una sola imperfección, su nariz respingada, la peculiar forma de sus cejas, los labios rosáceos y ligeramente entreabiertos, sintió repentinamente el impulso de besarlos… y no sería la primera vez.

¿Kayn recordaría lo sucedido en su habitación esa noche? Solo fue a verlo para seguir hablando de lo que había pasado, y al encontrarlo dormido pensó en irse, pero esa belleza cautivadora lo atrapó como el simple mortal que era. No fue ruidoso, solo habló inconscientemente como si quisiera que en sus sueños le oyera; “Eres tan diferente cuando duermes. Tu belleza es…” y cuando menos se dio cuenta ya estaba besando sutilmente lo que Lian esa misma noche le había robado. ¿Por qué era tan posesivo? Se odiaba a sí mismo por eso, pero de pronto no era lo suficientemente racional como para darse cuenta de que Kayn podía estar con un joven de su edad, no con alguien más de diez años mayor. Después de eso fueron dos semanas que se sintió evitado de forma muy obvia, y eso le hacía pensar que el joven recordaba lo que había pasado y lo estaba rechazando sin decirlo. Podía vivir con eso… pero necesitaba oírlo de él.

—¿A qué hora piensas despertar? —El maestro se acomodó con la espalda en la pared, justo a un lado de la cama y ahí pretendía quedarse por el momento. Quizá aprovecharía de dormir un poco también, lo que fuera para pasar el tiempo en lo que su alumno superaba la prueba de la caja de las sombras. 

No podía ver nada. Estaba completamente oscuro a su alrededor, pero podía caminar a pesar de que no era capaz ni de ver lo que había frente a su nariz. ¿Dónde estaba? Podía oír sus propias pisadas, una brisa helada que le dio a entender que estaba en la intemperie, pero ni atisbos de luz o algo similar que le pudiese guiar. Zed no le había dicho absolutamente nada de lo que llevaba recibir las sombras, por lo que no tenía idea de que lo que sucedía ahora era una especie de "prueba", ¿Qué tenía que hacer? Apenas llevaba unos minutos en ese lugar y ya estaba cansado, hasta que unas voces inentendibles comenzaron a resonar, acercándose rápidamente para poder escuchar mejor, ya que sentía que las reconocía.

"Obedecerás a todo lo que te digan, ¿Oíste? No quiero volver a saber que ignoras órdenes."

"¿Y qué importa si no quieres? Agradece que alguien de un cargo tan alto se interesa por ti."

Desde hacía años que no escuchaba la voz de su capitán al mando en Noxus. Era una voz que caló tan profundo en él que la podía recordar, incluso sabía en qué contexto le había dicho esas palabras cuando era un niño. 

"Kayn, ¿No quisieras quedarte en mi casa esta noche? Es mejor que dormir en el frío suelo que acostumbras."

Esa voz era detestable, tanto que se detuvo en ese mismo instante y caminó en dirección contraria, pero no sabía ni a dónde iba. El General Hitch era un hombre importante que una vez le invitó a su casa con el pretexto de que le interesaba "adoptarlo". Ni siquiera quería pensar en lo que sucedió después, pero inconscientemente lo recordó, y como apenas pudo escapar por una ventana.

—Es solo un sueño… Ah, quiero despertar. —Ya no era el niño miedoso de antes, sus recuerdos no le atormentaban al punto de querer llorar. Eran traumas que poco a poco había logrado superar, pero todavía no podía hablar de ellos, ni siquiera con Zed. Pensar en su maestro hizo que su voz apareciera de entre las otras, y fue cuando comprendió que nada de eso lo estaba soñando. Aunque sonara ridículo, tenía la sospecha de que estaba literalmente dentro de su mente, y ni él mismo entendía cómo funcionaba.

Trató de ignorar las voces de su pasado como pudo. Sentándose en el suelo con los ojos cerrados para concentrarse en lo que quería en ese momento. Si efectivamente estaba dentro de su mente, significaba que podía modificar ese lugar a su antojo. ¿Cuál sería la mejor elección? ¿Cómo salir de ahí? No tenía idea, pero de a poco lograba ignorar su alrededor, usando todo su conocimiento en meditación para disipar toda esa maldita oscuridad. Las voces se detuvieron, así que abrió los ojos curioso y se encontró en la habitación de su maestro. ¿Logró despertar? No, lo supo cuando vio entrar al peliblanco con un niño pequeño en brazos, a quien reconoció al instante como él mismo hace años, pero no sabía qué recuerdo era el que estaba presenciando.

—Bien, déjame revisar tus heridas. —Zed dejó al niño en el suelo, acercándose para ver su rostro y comprobó que comenzaba a empeorar. Tenía sangre en su labio inferior roto, junto con su mejilla izquierda que comenzaba a inflamarse. Kayn reconoció esa escena como lo que sucedió después de que los bandidos le atacaran en el bosque, las primeras semanas desde que llegó a la orden de las sombras.

—No es nada. —Dijo el pelinegro, pero su maestro se agachó hasta quedar a su altura y verse tan directamente le hizo apartar la mirada a un costado.

—Vaya, eres un tipo duro. —Bromeó el mayor a la vez que se quitaba los guantes con las filosas cuchillas de sus antebrazos, llevando ambas manos al rostro de su alumno de forma cuidadosa. —Mi magia está corrompida por las sombras, pero aún puedo sanar heridas pequeñas. No te muevas… —

—¿Qué…? —El chico quiso apartarse instintivamente, pero una sensación cálida en su rostro alivió todo su dolor. Pudo ver que de las manos de su maestro emanaba una suave luz verde que estaba deteniendo el sangrado, y su mejilla dejaba de arder a medida que pasaban los segundos. Cerró sus ojos instintivamente, sintiéndose muy relajado… ¿Era necesario hacer todo eso?

—Creo que ya está. —Apartó sus manos, ahora solo quedaba el rastro de sangre que quiso limpiar en ese momento, pero el chico retrocedió para evitarlo por completo.

—Es suficiente… ¿Por qué hace esto? Tiene más niños además de mí. No tenía que ir a buscarme. —El Kayn que estaba de espectador pudo notar que el semblante de su maestro era de decepción. Incluso lo demostró al suspirar y ponerse de pie para salir de la habitación.

—La vida no se trata de mutuo beneficio siempre. A veces simplemente es querer proteger a alguien porque es especial y te importa… pero entiendo que tú no lo logres ver. —Su maestro siempre acariciaba su cabeza de forma muy paternal, pero el Kayn espectador sentía que esa acción tan cotidiana le agitaba el pecho. Su pequeño yo de ese entonces no lo sabía, pero ese sentimiento siempre estuvo ahí, solo que tardaría un tiempo en desarrollarse por completo.

“Mientras pueda, trataré de protegerte cueste lo que cueste…”

Una tibia brisa dio en su rostro, visualizando de forma borrosa lo que parecía ser su habitación. Parpadeó lentamente, todavía sentía sus extremidades dormidas y un dolor de cabeza. Ni siquiera sabía si estaba en el mundo real, pero movió suavemente su cabeza a un costado donde pudo ver la ventana abierta por la que aún entraba luz del día, pero parecía un atardecer. Emitió un suave quejido, y fue cuando se percató de la presencia de alguien más en ese lugar por el sonido de movimientos.

—Sabía que lo lograrías. —En el otro extremo de la habitación se encontraba su maestro. Estaba sentado con la espalda en la pared, mirándolo con una sonrisa orgullosa que le hizo sonrojar un poco. 

—Pff, obviamente iba a lograrlo. No soy débil como los otros. —Dijo con su característico orgullo para ocultar lo que las palabras de Zed causaban.

—Dormiste bastante tiempo, ¿Cómo te sientes? —

—Ugh, solo me duele la cabeza. Es difícil moverme... —Se trató de sentar en la cama, pero solo pudo hacerlo cuando Zed se acercó a ayudarlo.

—Trata de no hacer nada estúpido hasta mañana. Tendrás que entrenar conmigo un tiempo hasta que tu cuerpo se acostumbre a las sombras. —

—¿Es en serio? ¿Qué significa eso? —Estaba curioso, pues tenía entendido que las sombras se desarrollaban diferente en cada persona. Él no tendría las mismas habilidades de Zed, ¿Cuáles serían las suyas entonces?

—Ya lo veremos más adelante. Ahora solo descansa para mañana retomar tus entrenamientos. —El peliblanco se levantó y se dispuso a salir de la habitación. Su trabajo ya estaba hecho ahí, solo tenía que dejar al menor reponerse.

—Ah, maestro… —

—¿Qué pasa? —

—… ¿Puede curar el malestar de mi cabeza? —Preguntó en voz ligeramente baja, un poco avergonzado por su petición, pero el recuerdo tan claro que tuvo durante la corrupción de las sombras le hacía querer revivir ese momento tan “suave” de su infancia. Zed se sintió conmovido de cierta manera, pero no comprendía porqué deseaba algo así. Desde hacía años que no curaba sus heridas con la poca magia que conservaba.

—Eres un niño mimado. —Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios inconscientemente, acercándose a su alumno hasta llevar ambas manos a cada costado de su cabeza. La cercanía de ambos era tal que temían que el otro escuchase cómo latía su corazón, que eso delatara sus sentimientos ocultos… pero ninguno iba a decirlo por ahora.


	11. Stuck

"I completely fell for you. I can't help but to get greedy... "

Apenas podía respirar, sus brazos y piernas temblaban, sentía que no podía ponerse de pie. Odiaba tanto sentirse débil, él sabía que no lo era, ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando con su cuerpo?

—Levántate, Kayn. —Dijo con seriedad su maestro a la vez que recargaba su espalda sobre el tronco de un árbol cercano, girando sutilmente su mano derecha y de esa forma los dos clones de sombras que rodeaban a su alumno se desvanecieron en el aire. 

—No puedo… —Murmuró en una voz muy agitada. El cansancio era demasiado y los múltiples golpes que ya había recibido en el entrenamiento lo tenían al borde del colapso. ¿Desde cuándo era tan frágil? Las sombras estaban haciendo estragos en su cuerpo, limitando sus habilidades de alguna manera. No era capaz de acostumbrarse a ellas todavía, era como tener un peso extra encima.

—Sí puedes. Estás muy cerca, ya comienza a notarse un aura oscura sobre ti. —Trató de animarlo, y es que sabía que estaba muy frustrado después de casi un mes de intensos entrenamientos donde parecía que su cuerpo le había dejado de pertenecer. Kayn se levantó lentamente, su ropa de entrenamiento estaba muy sucia y desgastada. Sabía que lo estaba presionando demasiado, pero confiaba en que él era especial y lograría manifestar su poder sombrío antes que cualquier otro acólito. —¿Listo? —Recibió solo un suave asentimiento como respuesta, y notó que cambió su expresión a una más decidida, a pesar de que se notaba a kilómetros que estaba agotado.

Era solo un combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Solían hacerlo desde que el pelinegro había cumplido quince años, así que ambos conocían el estilo de pelea contrario. El intercambio y bloqueo de ataques era mutuo, Kayn daba todo su esfuerzo para seguirle el ritmo y eso era lo que le llenaba de orgullo. No importaba la situación, él siempre daba más de su cien por ciento. Podía ver cada vez más claramente la energía oscura alrededor del joven, pero no sabía cuándo iba a liberar sus poderes, quizá si era más drástico podría…

Kayn se percató al instante del clon de sombras a su espalda, así que esquivó hacia un costado para no ser encerrado, pero Zed había previsto su movimiento y ya le esperaba de ese lado, solo le quedaba retroceder hacia atrás.

—¿Ah? —El sonido característico de una shuriken a su izquierda le tomó por sorpresa, pero fue lo suficientemente rápido para esquivar y recibir solo un pequeño corte en su mejilla. Mierda, ahora estaba muy cerca de Zed, solo le quedaba bloquear su ataque como pudiera, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando se percató de que su maestro se había desvanecido entre las sombras. Sabía lo que eso significaba.

Los clones de sombras aparecieron a cada lado y se acercaban rápidamente. No podía defenderse de ese ataque implacable, así que solo retrocedió y su espalda dio con uno de los árboles, sintiendo que de la nada su cuerpo era más ligero, demasiado, como nunca antes. Desde la perspectiva de Kayn, simplemente cayó al suelo estrepitosamente sin explicación, pero Zed vio como claramente su alumno se convirtió en una sombra por completo y atravesó el árbol hasta caer del otro lado. ¿Eran esas sus nuevas habilidades? Era la primera vez que veía algo así, se sentía incluso emocionado.

—¿Qué demonios…? —Dijo el más joven a la vez que se sentaba en el suelo, mirando su propio cuerpo que aún tenía la apariencia de una sombra, hasta que volvió a la normalidad.

—Es la primera vez que veo una manifestación sombría de este tipo. Controlar las sombras es una cosa, pero convertirte en una es algo que no me esperaba. —Zed no borraba su sonrisa de la cara, acercándose a su alumno para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie. Sus clones se desvanecieron al instante. El joven acólito se sentía incluso orgulloso de sí mismo, eso significaba que claramente era superior a los demás, era justo lo que sospechaba desde el inicio y ahora podía demostrarlo al fin.

—Ah, no quiero levantarme aún. —Rechazó la ayuda y se acostó sobre el suelo con su respiración agitada todavía. Qué bueno que todo había terminado.

—Buen trabajo, Kayn. Ahora el entrenamiento será más duro, hasta que logres descifrar cómo usar tus nuevos poderes. Te dejaré solo por ahora, quiero ver progresos en unas horas. —

—¡¿Qué?! —Kayn levantó solo su cabeza para ver a su maestro retirándose del lugar. Odiaba al mundo en ese instante, y es que estaba realmente cansado de todo como para seguir entrenando, pero en el fondo también tenía curiosidad de cómo usar a voluntad sus habilidades. —Mierda. —Dijo antes de recostar bruscamente su cabeza en el suelo de nuevo, golpeándose sin querer. Ahora sí estaba enojado.

Era casi mediodía y las cosas en el templo de los Yánlei seguían su curso normal. Sus jóvenes acólitos entrenaban solos cada mañana, ya que él debía ver a Kayn y ellos lo entendían, pero a esas horas solía volver para ayudarlos en algo si necesitaban. Después de todo, eran los únicos alumnos que actualmente le quedaban, los demás habían muerto en acción o recibir las sombras fue demasiado para sus cuerpos. Tenía solo a sus niños.

—Maestro, ¿Va a comer con nosotros hoy? —Yusari fue el primero en acercarse a él cuando llegó al patio donde acostumbraban reunirse cada amanecer, y el resto de las miradas se unieron al instante.

—Sí, supongo. —

—¿Dónde está Kayn? —Quiso saber Nakuri, siempre era tan preocupado de él.

—Está entrenando aún. El dominio de las sombras no es fácil, lo verán cuando las reciban algún día. —Pudo percibir por el rabillo de su ojo que Lei hacía un gesto de rodar los ojos, pero por ahora no iba a decir nada al respecto. 

—Lian está a cargo de la comida hoy. Seguramente ya está listo. —Jennia no era de hablar mucho, y siempre estaba junto a Sayid. Eran las únicas chicas de la orden, pero ya se habían acostumbrado al ambiente de ese lugar, a pesar de estar rodeadas de hombres.

—Ah, la comida de Lian siempre es tan buena. —Dijo Jovn en un tono alegre, como si se le hiciera agua la boca. Decidió que iba a comer con sus alumnos antes de ayudarlos a seguir con sus entrenamientos. Tenía que ir a buscar a Kayn después, no lo había olvidado, pero supuso que dejarlo practicar las sombras a su propio ritmo era mejor opción que seguir presionando. Esperaba estar en lo correcto.

Habían pasado dos horas, y los sonidos de golpes hicieron revolotear a varias aves en el bosque. Estaba frustrado, no dejaba de golpear el maldito tronco de ese árbol con los puños como si esperara que en algún momento lograra atravesar la superficie como antes. ¿Cómo lo había hecho? Solo recordaba que quería esquivar como fuera el ataque de Zed, pero no sabía lo que en ese momento estuvo pensando y quizá podía ser esa la clave que faltaba.

Su estómago comenzaba a hacer ruido. No había comido, y sus manos ya mostraban heridas en los nudillos por su ira irracional contra la naturaleza, pero odiaba no tener avances en tantas horas. Solo se le ocurrió sentarse en el suelo con la espalda contra el árbol, sus manos temblaban por el dolor que él mismo se había causado, tenía que regresar al templo para atender esas heridas aunque Zed había dicho que vendría a buscarlo. En esos momentos odiaba demasiado todo ese estúpido entrenamiento.

—¿Uh? —Se percató del sonido de unas ramas y hojas a su derecha, volteando rápidamente hacia esa dirección y se puso de pie de forma defensiva. —¿Quién anda ahí? —

—Soy yo, Kayn. Ah, disculpa si te asusté. —Lian apareció de entre los arbustos, no parecía tener malas intenciones o algo similar. Es decir, ¿Qué malas intenciones podría tener él? Ni siquiera sabía cómo un tipo tan bueno como él ya había matado a varios noxianos en misiones que le fueron encomendadas. A su parecer, él no era capaz ni de quebrar un plato.

—Ah, ¿Qué diablos quieres? Estoy en mitad de mi entrenamiento. —

—Pues, vi que estabas sentado, así que pensé que descansabas. —

—Estaba pensando, ¿De acuerdo? No es tu maldito problema qué hago. ¿A qué viniste? —

—Me iré rápido, solo supuse que tendrías hambre… —No se había percatado de que traía un bentō en su mano derecha, envuelto en un pañuelo de color rojo. —Hoy estuve a cargo de preparar la comida, y quise traerte un poco aquí. —Kayn afiló su mirada y no dijo palabra por varios segundos, pero el silencio le delató al dejar que se escuchara claramente el gruñir de su estómago. Sentía sus mejillas arder.

—Vale. Solo dámelo y déjame en paz. —Lian sonrió un tanto satisfecho, acercándose para ofrecer la caja, sin importarle que Kayn la arrebatara rápidamente y luego regresara a sentarse nuevamente al pie de ese árbol. Ya conocía su personalidad tan orgullosa, y era precisamente eso lo que tanto le gustaba de él.

—Espero te guste. —Dijo en lo que se apartaba para volver al templo, internamente feliz por la situación.

—Como sea. —El más joven rodó los ojos en lo que se sentaba, esperando a que su compañero se fuera para abrir la caja y enseguida un fuerte aroma llegó a su nariz. Era una simple porción de arroz blanco y un curry picante de verduras y carne, pero el aroma le estaba haciendo marear. Su estómago volvía a gruñir, y apenas pudo comer el primer bocado fue como si su pecho se sintiera caliente. Pensar que Lian había cocinado algo así para él y lo había traído le hacía sentir como un idiota, más confundido todavía, y el pensamiento era peor mientras seguía comiendo.

Lian estaba enamorado de él, ¿Era mutuo? No, no podía dejar que una simple comida le hiciera cambiar de opinión. Sonaba incluso ridículo, y más al recordar el sentimiento que le causó con el beso de la otra noche. Solo pensarlo le hacía tener una sensación fría en la espalda.

—Odio esto. —Murmuró para sí mismo, pero decidió que no iba a pensar más en eso. Tenía que terminar de comer y seguir entrenando esas estúpidas habilidades nuevas que tanto dolor de cabeza causaban.

Se le había hecho tarde. Fueron casi cuatro horas en las que no había regresado con Kayn y sentía que debía de estar molesto por eso. No lo había olvidado, simplemente tenía más alumnos a los que no podía dejar siempre de lado, pero sabía que no podía decir eso a su pequeño consentido, porque solo iba a hacer que se molestara incluso más. Era orgulloso, y también podía notar su envidia cuando no tenía toda la atención, pero iba a tratar de compensar lo mucho que había tardado, Kayn seguro tenía hambre. 

Estaba justo donde le había dejado, pero tratando de invocar sus sombras de una forma bastante “cavernícola”. Tenía ambas manos sobre el tronco y la frente sobre esta, como si en algún momento fuera a llegar una bendición del más allá y lograra atravesarlo como antes, cosa que hizo reír al maestro de las sombras. Le faltaba demasiado camino por recorrer.

—Veo que no hay muchos resultados. —Los ojos ambarinos fueron a dar a él, y pudo darse cuenta por su semblante que no estaba molesto. Se le hizo un poco extraño.

—Pensé que se había olvidado de mí. —

—Lo siento, tenía que ver por los demás acólitos. Te he traído algo de comer, ¿Qué tal si nos sentamos a descansar un poco? —Traía una porción de la comida que Lian había preparado ese día, pero Kayn no parecía muy interesado, ya que volvió a concentrarse en aquel árbol que parecía ser más interesante. 

—No tengo hambre. —

—¿No? —Zed sintió que algo extraño pasaba, así que dio un rápido vistazo alrededor y se percató del detalle del bentō; alguien más había venido en su ausencia.

—Lian vino a darme algo de comer más temprano. —Ese simple nombre hizo que el sentimiento de celos se instalara en su pecho. Era irracional, pero no podía controlarlo. Parecía que la relación de esos dos mejoraba, se volvía más palpable, y su subconsciente seguía con esa idea egoísta de que Kayn no podía estar con un chico de su edad. Tenía que parar con esa idea ridícula, porque el joven no le pertenecía, pero ya era demasiado tarde para dar marcha atrás a sus acciones tan venenosas que estaba a punto de cometer en ese momento.

—Ya veo, en ese caso retomemos el entrenamiento donde lo dejamos. —Dejó caer la caja con la comida a un lado de una forma no muy suave y se acercó decididamente al pelinegro. —¿Ya sabes cómo usar las sombras? —

—No, aún no. Solo sé que aparecieron cuando traté de esquivar su ataque de antes. —Zed estaba molesto, y Kayn no tardó ni dos segundos en notarlo cuando vio directamente a sus ojos. ¿Qué le pasaba? Sabía que no había tenido progresos, pero hasta hace unos minutos no parecía importar.

—Vamos a averiguarlo. —Fue rápido, demasiado. Unas sombras aparecieron para atacarlo al instante y apenas pudo esquivar, ¿Por qué empezaba tan de repente? Se dio cuenta de que algo sucedía porque Zed era mucho más agresivo que otras ocasiones. Buscaba acorralarlo, ponerlo en una situación similar a la de antes y que volviera a usar sus sombras… o eso era lo que pensaba inocentemente.

Estaba celoso, sentía una ira incontrolable que no podía expresar abiertamente por pudor a decir lo que sentía por él. En su mente quería que Kayn lo rechazara, que le dijera que lo veía solo de forma paternal y olvidarse de sus inútiles sentimientos, pero por otro lado ese era su mayor miedo. Si lo rechazaba y se rendía con él, significaba dejar abierto el camino para Lian, y solo pensar eso lograba molestarlo más. Estaba prácticamente asumiendo que había algo mutuo entre sus dos alumnos, siendo que Kayn nunca se lo había confirmado y él supuestamente no sabía que ya habían compartido un beso. Ese beso, el primer beso de su pequeño alumno… Aquel que debió ser suyo.

Entre todos los intercambios de golpes que compartieron, Kayn perdió el equilibrio hacia atrás, oportunidad que Zed aprovechó para derribarlo fácilmente. Tenía su mano derecha en el cuello del menor y lo presionaba contra el suelo firmemente para que no se moviera, usando su mano libre para sostener la ajena que trató de apartarlo, pero el maestro ya le tenía completamente sometido y podía fácilmente matarlo si esta fuera una pelea real. El chico se quejó en un jadeo ahogado, se estaba quedando sin aire por el agarre en su cuello, ¿Por qué su maestro era así tan de repente?

—¿Y bien? ¿Puedes usar tus sombras ahora? —Preguntó con seriedad, recibiendo una leve negación de su alumno.

—No puedo. —Pudo articular apenas con el poco aire que dejaba entrar, notando que Zed afilaba su mirada todavía más. Lo llevaba al límite, y aún así no obtuvo los resultados que esperaba. Era su excusa para sí mismo de su actuar, pero en realidad se había dejado llevar por los celos y estaba mostrando un lado de él que comenzaba a odiar… ¿Y si Kayn lo odiaba también?

“Recházame, solo recházame y acaba con esto.”

Pero solo tenía esos ojos ambarinos fijos en él, esos ojos que nunca se cansaba de apreciar… Sentía que caía otra vez.

—Tu entrenamiento especial acaba aquí. —Dijo sin más, liberándolo de su agarre para luego levantarse del suelo, dejando a un joven completamente confundido. —No estás mejorando en absoluto a solas conmigo. Vas a retomar con tus compañeros a partir de la próxima semana. —

—¿Qué? Pero ni siquiera he logrado dominar las sombras. —

—Creí haber sido claro. No seguiré perdiendo el tiempo contigo en este bosque, supongo que a su tiempo tus sombras saldrán, igual que con los otros. —Sus palabras dolían, sabía que no era capaz de dejar salir nada más que veneno ahora mismo, así que era mejor dejar las cosas como estaban. 

Kayn vio con amargura como su maestro se iba sin más, sintiendo que todo eso era culpa suya por no lograr usar las sombras a voluntad todavía. Tenía que entrenar más aún, se sentía como uno más del montón y por eso se había comportado de esa manera con él. La sensación que dejó Zed en él le estaba afectando, porque el sólo pensar que no iba recibir esa atención suya otra vez le hacía sentir una angustia en el pecho. Iba a mejorar, él era especial, se lo demostraría a su maestro y a todos los demás así fuera lo último que hiciera.

La primavera se estaba yendo tan pronto como había llegado, y el verano se manifestaba en los días calurosos junto con las noches más cortas. Había pasado un mes, un mes en el que la relación entre Zed y Kayn parecía estar en un hilo, apenas se dirigían la palabra o sus miradas se cruzaban, porque el joven acólito no se sentía digno de nada todavía. Quizá era demasiado exigente consigo mismo, pero quería demostrar a su maestro que había mejorado, y no le importaba tener que entrenar más que el resto cada día. Poco a poco estaba logrando manifestar sus sombras.

—Kayn, ¿Aquí vienes todas las tardes? —La voz de Nakuri le sorprendió, pensando por un momento que se trataba de Lian. Agradeció mentalmente que fuera su amigo y que ahora conociera su lugar de entrenamiento secreto. No era nada espectacular, solo un recóndito espacio en el bosque que estaba cerca del lago. Los árboles alrededor crecían más altos que el resto, así que era difícil notarlo a simple vista, un perfecto sitio en el cual podía meditar y practicar sus sombras como quería.

—Ah, ¿Qué hace un debilucho aquí? Este lugar es sólo para los que poseen las sombras. —Dijo obviamente bromeando.

—Ja, qué gracioso eres. ¿Por qué vienes a este sitio en vez de entrenar conmigo? Es más efectivo que estar solo entre toda esta vegetación. —

—Estoy aprendiendo a dominar mis sombras, y con ustedes no podría poner a prueba semejante poder. —Orgulloso, como siempre. Nakuri ya estaba más que acostumbrado.

—Oh, gran maestro de las sombras. Enséñame tus poderes. —Le siguió el juego, y Kayn decidió que por ser su amigo iba a permitir que fuera el primero en ver sus nuevas habilidades.

—Aún no lo controlo por mucho tiempo, pero mira esto… —Avanzó hacia uno de los árboles y respiró profundamente. Sus ojos se cerraron, y a medida que alcanzaba la concentración necesaria su cuerpo se transformaba en una sombra por completo. Atravesó el árbol rápidamente, justo antes de volver a la normalidad, viendo a un Nakuri con la boca abierta de asombro. Seguramente no se esperaba algo así.

—¿Es en serio? ¿Te puedes convertir en una sombra? —

—Estoy seguro de que es más que eso, pero aún debo dominarlo. —

—Pero es genial, y podría ser muy útil para las misiones. ¿Ya le mostraste al maestro Zed? —Escuchar ese nombre hizo que el pelinegro cambiara su expresión por completo. Su amigo se dio cuenta, y seguramente todos notaban la clara distancia entre ellos, no le iba a sorprender si quería saber al respecto.

—¿Por qué me buscabas? —

—Pues, quería hablar contigo precisamente de eso desde hace días, pero siempre te escapas justo cuando acaba el entrenamiento. ¿Qué pasa entre el maestro Zed y tú? —Kayn se quedó pensativo unos segundos, dejando escapar un pequeño suspiro a la vez que se acercaba al lago. Necesitaba lavar las heridas que aún tenía en sus manos y cambiar las vendas, pero de paso hablaría con Nakuri algo que llevaba bastante tiempo ocultando y que iba a explotar.

—¿Puedes mantener un secreto, Nakuri? —

—¡¿Qué?! —Su amigo sentado a su lado estaba completamente en shock. Kayn se apresuró en hacerle callar, no podía fiarse de que no hubiera alguien escuchando por ahí.

—¡Idiota, no hagas un escándalo! —

—A ver, a ver. Déjame procesar esto y ver si entendí. —Nakuri respiró profundo y guardó silencio, mirando después al pelinegro que tenía un suave tono rojizo en su rostro. Claramente no estaba mintiendo, pero era algo un tanto difícil de creer. —Lian está enamorado de ti y ambos se besaron hace más de un mes. Desde entonces te está hostigando un poco y no sabes cómo rechazarlo… —

—Correcto. —

—¿Y estás enamorado del maestro Zed? —

—Yo… Ah, no sé en realidad. —

—Pero si es como un padre para todos nosotros. —

—No lo es. No para mí… Nunca tuve un padre, así que no sé cómo se siente eso. Pensé que todo este tiempo era admiración hacia él y solo quería que me notara, pero un padre no debería causar las cosas que él logra causar en mí. —Explicó como pudo, porque ni siquiera él estaba seguro de lo que decía.

—¿De qué tipo de cosas hablas exactamente? —

—Tsk… —Se sonrojó al instante, cosa que hizo reír a Nakuri sin necesidad de que respondiera a la pregunta.

—Oh, “ese” tipo de cosas. —

—Cállate, eres un chismoso. —

—Guardaré el secreto, quiero ver qué haces con todo esto antes de que explotes de la nada. Ya me lo imagino, no eres muy bueno conteniendo tus sentimientos. —Se burlaba, pero Kayn estaba lejos de molestarse. En eso último sabía que Nakuri tenía razón, un día debía decírselo a su maestro… pero, ¿Qué iría a responder? Podría arruinar la relación para siempre. —No te angusties, Kayn. Siempre he sentido que el maestro Zed te aprecia más que a cualquiera de nosotros, podría incluso sentir lo mismo. —

—¿En serio piensas eso? —

—¿Quién sabe?, lo verás cuando lo intentes. —Le estaba animando, y eso internamente lo agradecía. Una vez que lograra dominar sus sombras por completo iba a decírselo, porque por ahora no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para volver a tener la atención de su maestro como antes.

El sol comenzaba a descender, el cielo se teñía de rojo, y como cada tarde no había rastro de Kayn en el templo de la orden Yánlei. A esas alturas, Zed trataba de ignorar todo eso, porque el joven llegaba puntual a cada entrenamiento de las mañanas y eso era lo único que le debía importar. Su lado más egoísta le obligaba a pensar que estaba viendo a alguien en secreto, y luego su lado racional disipaba la idea para concentrarse en lo que era realmente importante. Estaba seguro de que había eliminado hasta el último rastro de la relación que tenía con su alumno y había conseguido alejarlo, eso ayudaba a que él mismo dejara de lado los sentimientos que tenía, porque obviamente no iban a llevarlo a ningún lugar. 

Cada día tenía que repetirse a sí mismo que Kayn era muy joven, inexperto y que le había criado como a su hijo. Con ese mantra ridículo, lograba poner a raya todos esos pensamientos incómodos, así que funcionaba para él. La orden necesitaba a su líder concentrado y no preocupado de cosas tan inútiles, era incluso una debilidad, o así consideraba a su joven acólito de cabello azabache. Estaba pensando demasiado las cosas otra vez. Llegó a su habitación y procuró que nadie le molestara al cerrar la puerta con firmeza, sentándose a la mesa que tenía en el centro para calmarse un poco respecto a esos pensamientos. No solía beber alcohol casi nunca, pero en esta ocasión aprovecharía para disfrutar aunque sea un vaso sin correr el riesgo de sufrir algún efecto secundario. Recordó las veces que bebía con Shen y el maestro Kusho, siempre burlándose de la poca y nula tolerancia que su mejor amigo tenía a la bebida, mientras que él podía permanecer totalmente cuerdo sin importar que bebiera más. A veces sentía que Shen era su “cable a tierra”, recordarlo le hacía darse cuenta de que no era una buena persona, y por ende, no merecía del todo una vida tranquila y feliz. ¿Alguna vez podría mirarlo de nuevo a la cara? Seguramente no.

“Ven, ven. Necesitas ver esto...“

Esa voz le atormentaba, miró en todas direcciones y no era capaz de encontrar de dónde provenía. Un simple parpadeo y se encontraba frente a un escenario tan macabro como los que vio tantas veces en el pasado, pero ahora en su propio templo. Los cuerpos de sus acólitos se encontraban en el suelo, todos con detalles dorados en la sangre que escurría hasta formar hermosos brotes de flores carmesí. Sintió que se ahogaba, que no tenía aire en sus pulmones al reconocer el cuerpo de Lei, Yusari y Jennia, ¿Sólo tres? No, debía haber una cuarta víctima.

Su mirada recorrió el oscuro lugar lentamente. La luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana le permitió ver al demonio que atormentaba tanto sus recuerdos al final del largo pasillo, con ese característico traje, y esa maldita máscara. Era una pesadilla, tenía que serlo. Jhin estaba en prisión, estaba en esa maldita prisión desde hace años, era imposible que regresara…

—¿Q-Qué estás…? —Murmuró apenas, recibiendo una suave risa como respuesta. Reconoció la figura de Kayn justo a un lado de Jhin, su joven acólito se encontraba sentado en el suelo completamente amordazado, tenía sus manos atadas tras su espalda y le miraba con aquellos ojos dorados que reflejaban toda su angustia y miedo… Al igual que los suyos.

—Aprecia el interludio de mi obra maestra. —El brillo de un arma dorada apuntando a la cabeza de Kayn fue todo el incentivo que necesitó para que su cuerpo reaccionara.

—¡No lo hagas! —El sonido de un gatillo, la bala atravesando una superficie, y nuevamente la risa de aquel despiadado psicópata acabó por hacerle despertar de ese sueño. Sobresaltado, eufórico, estaba sudando a más no poder y no dejaba de mirar en todas direcciones para asegurarse de que todo fue producto de su imaginación.

Estaba en la mesa de su habitación y había anochecido. Se quedó dormido sin darse cuenta, así que su cerebro aprovechó de atormentarlo, pero a pesar de que fue sólo un sueño tenía la inmensa necesidad de saber dónde demonios estaba Kayn. Su cuerpo actuó antes que su raciocinio y salió al pasillo rápidamente, directo a la habitación donde debía de estar su alumno, pero no fue necesario llegar hasta ahí, la puerta de los baños se abrió justo cuando dobló en el pasillo. Kayn salió del cuarto con una simple camisa de mallas y encima su traje de entrenamiento un poco descuidado. Estaba secando su largo cabello con la toalla entre sus manos todavía, mostrando una expresión de sorpresa al verlo, pero luego desvió la mirada como si tratase de evitarlo.

—Buenas noches, maestro. —Dijo con un tono muy formal al que el mayor honestamente no quiso responder.

—¿Por qué llegas tan tarde? —

—Estaba entrenando, pero ahora iré a dormir. —Ni siquiera se despidió, solo hizo un suave gesto de inclinar su cabeza antes de pasar por su lado, y Zed necesitó de todo su autocontrol para no detenerlo. 

Estaba bien, estaba vivo, y se sentía como un imbécil por haberse asustado tanto con una pesadilla. Tenía que aprender a distinguir mejor entre la realidad y el infierno que él mismo creó en su cabeza, pero era difícil cuando todos esos sentimientos siempre le estaban golpeando en el pecho.

Kayn era claramente una debilidad que Jhin podría usar en su contra si alguna vez regresaba, tal y como hizo en el pasado con Yevnai, Kusho… incluso con Shen.


	12. Betrayed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todos. 
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer y apreciar mi historia, así que espero que a partir de ahora la sigan todavía más. Se va a volver todo un poco más oscuro a medida que nos acercamos al momento en que Kayn logra desarrollar completamente sus poderes y obtiene la guadaña maldita. ¿Zed va a alejarse más de él o finalmente van a confesar lo que sienten mutuamente? Ya lo verán. <3

“Are we both losing our minds? Is the only reason you're holding me…? ”

Lentamente la nieve y el frío comenzaban a desaparecer. El invierno había terminado, y los leves vestigios de este eran opacados por la alegre primavera. Últimamente habían fuertes rumores de Noxianos infiltrados en secreto en la región, como si trataran de revelar secretos o alguna ruta de invasión, lo cual no tardó en llegar rápidamente a oídos de la orden de las sombras.

El sonido de las ruedas de una carreta era lo único que se podía escuchar en aquel bosque casi a las afueras de Shon-Xan. Estaba anocheciendo, por lo que los seis hombres que iban sobre la carreta comenzaban a mostrar señales de cansancio muy evidentes. El que llevaba las riendas de los dos caballos trataba de mantenerlos despiertos hablando de cualquier trivialidad, aparentando un acento al hablar que iba a hacer pasar desapercibidas sus raíces Noxianas… o eso era lo que ellos inocentemente pensaban.

—¿Uh? ¿Qué es eso? —Dijo uno de los hombres a la vez que señalaba unos metros más adelante de ellos, donde se podía ver la silueta de una mujer en medio del camino.

—Por favor, por favor ayúdenme… —Era una joven de largo cabello negro que parecía estar herida por la postura encorvada que tenía, causando que los Noxianos se miraran entre ellos sin saber qué hacer una vez que estaban cerca de llegar hasta ella.

Ni siquiera tuvieron tiempo de detener la carreta o siquiera bajar. En un instante escucharon a los caballos alterarse y el conductor del vehículo tenía dos shurikens clavadas en el pecho. La joven era una distracción, una con muy buena puntería, y luego de eso un peso extra apareció en la carreta justo detrás de ellos.

—Hola. —Dijo Yusari con una sonrisa a sus enemigos que aún no reaccionaban a defenderse por la rápida emboscada, seguido de Lei y Lian que cortaban rápidamente las cuerdas que hacían a los caballos su única vía de escape. El vastaya creó una densa cortina de humo, y la carreta fue derribada por Jovn para dar inicio al enfrentamiento, el cual no duró más de veinte segundos con una orden de asesinos implacables como ellos.

—Grave error venir aquí, Noxianos. —Kayn estaba emocionado, siempre le pasaba cuando podía tener la oportunidad de matar a quienes le hicieron tanto daño en el pasado. Incluso a sus casi dieciocho años seguía llenándolo la euforia de acabar con sus enemigos, cortar sus cuerpos con la alabarda que tenía entre las manos y ver su sangre caer, sus gritos de dolor. Era una sensación que siempre le iba a causar satisfacción.

Un solo soldado era sobreviviente, precisamente el que estaba herido por las shurikens de Jennia y trataba inútilmente de arrastrarse en el suelo para tratar de escapar, pero Zed fue quien lo detuvo al presionar firmemente su espalda con su pie. Necesitaba información, y no le importaba tener que sacarla a la fuerza.

—¿Qué les trae por estas tierras? Nada bueno, me imagino. —Su voz sonaba un poco gruesa por la máscara, pero era perfectamente entendible. —Será mejor que comiences a hablar, y tal vez considere dejarte ir. —

—¡Juro que no sé nada! ¡Por favor! —

—Supongo que vinieron a ver cómo estamos, en ese caso. Volveré a preguntar, ¿Qué están haciendo aquí? Responde. —

—¡No le digas, Hennim! —Exclamó uno de los hombres que se suponía que estaba muerto, justo en medio de Kayn y Nakuri. Era su último aliento de vida, y lo utilizó para revelar algo sin darse cuenta. Grave error.

—Ah, qué molesto. Muérete ya. —Dijo el más joven de los acólitos a la vez que el filo de su alabarda atravesaba el cuello de aquel cadáver agonizante.

—Así que hay algo que no debemos saber. —Zed estaba sonriendo bajo su máscara por la expresión del soldado, podía detectar su miedo y que se sentía acorralado. —¿Vas a hablar o quieres acabar como los demás? —

—Sólo sé que Noxus busca algo aquí, eso es todo. —Su voz era temblorosa, y Zed comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

—¿Qué buscan? Sé claro de una vez. —Esta vez pateó el costado de su cuerpo para hacerle voltear, apuntando a su cuello con las cuchillas de su antebrazo derecho a modo amenazante. 

—¡N-No lo hagas! ¡Hablaré, hablaré! —

—¡¿Qué buscan en estas tierras?! ¡Responde! —

—¡Un arma! ¡Buscan un arma que existe en Jonia! —Zed hizo una expresión confundida, sin poder entender de qué estaba hablando hasta que el soldado continuó. —Dicen que es un arma con un poder fuera de este mundo y está escondida aquí… La llaman “Darkin”. —El peliblanco sintió que un gran peso caía sobre su espalda en ese momento, y es que solo había escuchado de esas armas legendarias en descabelladas historias de la región. ¿Existían de verdad? ¿Por qué Noxus sabía de ellas y qué pretendían hacer? 

—Maestro… —La voz suave de Lei hizo que saliera de sus pensamientos, reaccionando rápidamente a apuñalar al soldado en el pecho con sus cuchillas y el golpe de su cuerpo contra el suelo fue lo último que se habló del tema. 

—Muévanse. Nos vamos de aquí. —Dijo sin más, adelantándose para liderar el camino de regreso al templo.

—¿Qué es un Darkin? —Preguntó inocentemente Nakuri a Kayn que iba a su lado.

—No lo sé. — Dijo a la vez que negaba con la cabeza, ya que era la primera vez que escuchaba esa palabra. Se dio cuenta de que Zed no quería hablar al respecto, y sentía que era algo importante… En el fondo deseaba preguntar, pero la relación de ellos dos estaba prácticamente muerta. Apenas se dirigían la palabra desde hacía un tiempo, y ya ni siquiera entrenaban juntos. Las cosas entre los dos se enfriaban cada día más, a pesar de que los sentimientos seguían golpeando el pecho del joven todos los días. Su maestro era lo que le motivaba a seguir adelante desde siempre, y eso aumentaba a medida que recibía más indiferencia de su parte. 

—Oh, ya han regresado. —Sayid les recibió en la entrada del templo de los Yánlei de forma alegre cuando llegaron, siendo Zed el primero en acercarse a ella luego de quitarse su característica máscara.

—¿Algo importante que deba saber? —

—No, maestro. Todo ha estado tranquilo por aquí, incluso en el pueblo cercano. —Respondió de forma obediente la chica, y Zed se dio por pagado con eso.

—Bien, mañana necesito que vayas a investigar al pueblo por si hay más rumores de Noxianos. Házmelo saber todo. —

—Como usted diga. —Kayn observó la conversación desde atrás y sintió una clara molestia. Desde hace tiempo que Zed confiaba todo a esa chica, al punto de dejarla sola en el templo para que cuidase el lugar y le enviaba a misiones por su cuenta. ¿Qué tenía de especial además de esa cara que parecía la de un gato moribundo? Siempre tenía una expresión sumisa y tan desagradablemente dulce. 

—El resto de ustedes, hicieron un buen trabajo hoy. Descansen, y mañana tendrán el día libre, así que no se preocupen de levantarse al amanecer. Yo estaré ocupado, no quiero que nadie me moleste. —Dijo con seriedad el peliblanco, pero luego se dirigió a Sayid. —Excepto tú, espero tus resultados mañana. —Kayn se mordió el labio inferior inconscientemente, sin reaccionar a la noticia a diferencia de sus compañeros que parecían de lo más felices por la idea de tener un descanso. Sentía que su pecho ardía, que quería romper el cuello de esa chica con sus propias manos.

—Kayn, ¿Vas a hacer algo mañana? —Nakuri le sacó de sus pensamientos, pero no olvidaba la sensación de rabia que le estaba invadiendo.

—¿Qué tendría que hacer mañana? Es un día normal como todos. —Dijo en un tono agresivo, sin entender la expresión confusa que hizo Nakuri.

—¿De qué hablas? Mañana es tu cumpleaños, pensé que ibas a estar ocupado. —

—Ah, ¿Mi cumpleaños…? —Lo olvidó por completo, y casi por inercia volteó a ver a Zed que ya se iba adentrando en el templo antes que todos con Sayid a su lado. Sentía que ambos estaban tan distantes, y más ahora que por primera vez el mayor no le ofrecía estar juntos en esa fecha o celebrar con sus extraños entrenamientos de regalo. Era como si fueran desconocidos, pero los sentimientos del joven pelinegro seguían tan intactos como siempre, y sentía que quería gritar en ese momento de ser necesario, solo para que Zed por primera vez en mucho tiempo le pusiera atención.

La cena de esa noche tuvo un sabor más amargo que nunca. Terminó de comer lo antes posible y se dirigió a su habitación a dormir. Estaba furioso, o bien no sabía qué sentir. Era una mezcla de angustia, ansiedad, y al mismo tiempo quería buscar a su maestro aunque hubiera dicho que no lo molestaran. Había entrenado sus sombras, podía dominar perfectamente su habilidad de atravesar superficies y quería demostrarlo, quería probar a Zed que seguía siendo mejor que los demás y que no se atreviera a ignorarlo… porque eso sentía cada vez que ambos se miraban, cruzaban sus caminos o tenían que intercambiar obligadamente palabras; que lo evitaba.

Fue como si no hubiera dormido, porque el día siguiente llegó tan pronto que no recordaba haber soñado algo. Se levantó como siempre a pesar del silencio sepulcral en el templo esa mañana. Todos dormían, pero él quiso tomar un baño para tratar de calmar un poco esos pensamientos que le invadían desde el día anterior. Se sentía tonto por dejar que alguien tan poca cosa como Sayid le afectara, ¿Qué le causaba tanta inseguridad? ¿Era solo porque hoy era su cumpleaños? La idiota solo era una sirvienta de Zed, la tenía literalmente a su merced y hacía lo que le dijera. Iba a tratar de disipar todas esas preocupaciones o explotaría en cualquier momento, y eso era lo que menos quería. Aún no era fuerte, no se sentía lo suficientemente digno para decir a Zed lo que sentía, y hasta entonces seguiría tratando de soportar hasta que su maestro le reconociera como el más fuerte de todos sus acólitos, incluyendo a "esa" mujer.

—Tch, maldita perra. —Murmuró en voz baja, sumergiéndose en la tina de agua caliente por completo, como si eso ayudara a quitarse toda la rabia contenida. Sabía que no era culpa de ella que su maestro fuera un completo imbécil, pero también le molestaba la obediencia absurda que tenía.

—Feliz cumpleaños, pequeño Kayn. —Nakuri irrumpió en su habitación de la nada cerca de las diez de la mañana. Tenía su sonrisa alegre de siempre, y traía una caja pequeña entre las manos que estaba seguro de que no había visto nunca.

—¿Acaso no sabes tocar antes de entrar al cuarto de alguien? —Dijo el pelinegro ya vestido sobre su cama con su traje de entrenamiento. Pretendía ir al bosque como todos los días, no había descanso para él.

—¿Qué haces con eso puesto? Vamos, ¿No me digas que vas a entrenar hoy? —

—¿Y qué si lo hago? —Seguía con su cabello completamente libre, sentándose en su cama para comenzar a atarlo como acostumbraba hacer siempre.

—Es tu cumpleaños, aunque sea descansa por hoy. Mira, te traje un regalo. —Nakuri se acercó con la caja entre las manos y se la ofreció, cosa que Kayn no pudo rechazar. Era curioso por naturaleza.

—No te pedí un regalo. —

—Pero yo quise hacerlo para ti. Ábrelo, y mientras te ayudo con esto. —El joven de cabello castaño estaba expectante a su reacción, ayudando a Kayn a trenzar su cabello en lo que él abría su regalo. 

—¿Esto es… chocolate? —Preguntó curioso el cumpleañero por el aroma que llegó a su nariz apenas abrió la caja. Eran varios trozos de color marrón atados juntos con una cinta roja, así había visto que vendían el chocolate en el pueblo las veces que lo había visitado, ya que era hecho a mano por quienes cosechaban en esta época del año.

—Sí, ¿No te gusta? —

—No acostumbro comer cosas dulces. —Confesó a su amigo que ya estaba terminando de hacer aquella larga trenza a su espalda.

—Pero sé que te gustará. Prueba un poco. —En un principio no quiso ceder, pero al final quiso confiar en él y desató la cinta para comer uno de los trozos. El dulzor era muy fuerte, pero la sensación de calma que le provocó hizo que por un momento todo lo que le abrumaba desapareciera. No estaba mal, era una sensación similar a la felicidad, así que no pudo contener una sonrisa. —¿Está bueno? —

—Gracias, Nakuri… —Dijo suavemente, y su amigo parecía muy feliz. Se olvidó del entrenamiento por ahora, pero sabía que seguir mejorando sus habilidades le acercaba un paso más a ser el acólito perfecto que deseaba.

—No es nada, para eso están los amigos. —Se sentó a su lado, notando enseguida que algo estaba incomodando a Kayn. No podía alardear de que le conocía a la perfección, pero el chico era muy expresivo y también se había dado cuenta de que no estaba con Zed como cada cumpleaños. —¿Qué pasa, Kayn? —

—¿Por qué crees que me pasa algo? —

—Pues, quieres ir a entrenar a pesar de que tenemos el día libre. ¿O acaso vas a reunirte con el maestro Zed? —La mirada del pelinegro oscureció ligeramente, e incluso hizo un gesto al presionar sus labios entre sí. Obviamente algo le sucedía. —¿Quieres hablar de eso? —

Al principio, Kayn solo pensó que Nakuri era realmente molesto, pero luego sintió que era la única persona que le podía escuchar. Si seguía dejando los sentimientos acumularse estaba seguro de que iba a explotar, y más con todo el tema de Sayid y lo mucho que le pesaba el hecho de que Zed no estuviera a su lado por primera vez en su cumpleaños. ¿Por qué se habían distanciado tanto? 

—¿Podemos hablar en el bosque? —

Por algún motivo siempre se sintió más cómodo entre la naturaleza. Era como si todo alrededor fuera capaz de entender su sentir sin decir nada, como si ese fuera su lugar de paz o quizá porque ahí fue donde todo comenzó…

—Ah, ya comienza a hacer calor. —Nakuri caminaba a su lado y hacía bastante ruido al pisar, al punto de ser incluso molesto. No sabía cómo comenzar a hablar, pero cuando llegaron al lugar junto al lago que ambos conocían sintió que finalmente estaba lejos de toda la presión. —Nunca te había visto tan pensativo. El poco cerebro que tienes se va a evaporar. —

—Cállate, ¿Quieres que hablemos o no? —

—Adelante, te escucho. —Kayn se sentó en el suelo junto a uno de los árboles, y Nakuri no tardó en acomodarse a su lado para mirarlo con atención. Eran muchas cosas rondando en su cabeza ahora, y aunque odiara hablar sabía que era la única forma de desahogarse.

—Si quieres saber por qué el maestro Zed y yo no nos hablamos, pues no tengo idea. Desde que recibí las sombras está distante y apenas voltea a verme. Así que estoy tratando de ser mejor que los demás, solo así podría conseguir llamar su atención de nuevo… Creo que piensa que soy débil porque me quedé atrás mucho tiempo. —

—¿Hablas de esa época en la que apenas podías seguirnos el ritmo y te cansabas todo el tiempo? —El pelinegro frunció el ceño al recordar. Los peores malditos meses de su vida. 

—Y ahora está en todos lados con esa idiota de Sayid. No voy a negar que a pesar de ser una mujer pelea bastante bien, ¿pero qué sentido tiene reemplazarme con eso? —Nakuri no pudo contener una pequeña risa, cosa que molestó a Kayn y le hizo avergonzar. —¿De qué diablos te estás riendo? —

—Perdón, es que… Nunca pensé que eras del tipo celoso. —Se burlaba, y el sonrojo en el rostro de Kayn se hizo más intenso.

—¿Celoso? ¿De Sayid? ¡Estás loco! —

—Estás celoso de ella, Kayn. ¿Cuál es tu motivo? ¿Es porque el maestro confía en ella?... ¿O es porque es una mujer? —

—¿Ah? —

—Quiero decir, ¿Te molesta el hecho de que una mujer tenga más posibilidades que tú con el maestro Zed? —Las palabras de Nakuri causaron que el interruptor en su cerebro cambiara por completo. Fue como si hubiera descubierto el misterio del siglo, y finalmente pudo entenderlo. Sayid era fuerte, inteligente y encima una mujer… ¿Algo tan estúpido como eso le estaba causando esa inseguridad? Sí, efectivamente. Ahora sí se sentía como un idiota.

—¿Crees que si le digo lo que siento… va a alejarse más todavía? —Preguntó en voz baja, y Nakuri no tenía idea de qué responder. No quería dar falsas esperanzas a su amigo o que se sintiera peor, menos en una fecha como esa.

—No lo sé, pero ya están distanciados. Supongo que no tienes nada que perder. —Kayn odiaba esa situación. Era como estar acorralado y que todos los caminos llevaran a un abismo incierto, así que daba igual cuál elegir. —Por cierto, te espera alguien en tu habitación esta tarde. Me pidió que te mantuviera ocupado hasta esa hora, así que espero que estés preparado cuando regreses. —

—¿Eh? ¿Quién? —Nakuri dejó salir un suspiro.

—¿Quién crees? —

—Maldita sea… —Murmuró el pelinegro luego de unos segundos. No era difícil imaginarse de quién se trataba, y también tenía que encargarse de ese asunto.

Entrenó junto a Nakuri unas horas en aquel lugar, y ya eran cerca de las dos de la tarde cuando regresaron al templo. Fue recibido por sus compañeros que estaban en el patio de entrenamientos y le felicitaron por su cumpleaños al verlo, incluso Lei con su sonrisa hipócrita que ni quiso corresponder. Nunca se llevarían bien, ya lo había asumido.

Fue directo a su habitación, a pesar de que sabía lo que iba a encontrar. Odiaba las sorpresas y las cursilerías, pero no era capaz de tratar mal a Lian aunque le llevara a situaciones incómodas como esa cada que tenía oportunidad. Cuando llegó al pasillo donde estaba su habitación, se encontró con él justo a un lado de su puerta. Quiso aparentar sorpresa, pero inconscientemente hizo un gesto de desagrado, quería acabar con eso de una vez.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —

—Quería desearte un feliz cumpleaños, es todo. —No dejaba de mirarlo con esa sonrisa a pesar de todo. ¿Era masoquista? ¿No lo alejaba su actitud odiosa? 

—Gracias… —Dijo suavemente, apartando la mirada.

—Hice algo para ti. Supuse que ibas a entrenar hoy de todos modos, así que cociné. —Kayn rezó a los dioses internamente para que todo eso acabase rápido. La sensación incómoda ya estaba apareciendo, y no quería que Lian se acercara un centímetro más o iba a querer salir corriendo.

—¿Sí? No tenías que hacerlo. —Sonrió de forma nerviosa cuando Lian le ofreció una caja de pequeño tamaño, tomando esta entre sus manos y decidió abrirla en ese momento.

Por algún motivo, todos ese día tenían ganas de regalar cosas dulces, aunque este regalo era más especial al ser hecho a mano. Nunca había recibido un pastel, así que encontrarse con uno fue toda una sorpresa. Tenía muchas frutas cortadas encima, crema y el aroma dulce de la mermelada de naranja era muy perceptible. No le gustaba mucho el chocolate, pero sí las frutas que tenía enfrente ahora, incluso reconocía la famosa "fruta miel" que solo se encuentra en el bosque.

—¿Te gusta? —Preguntó el mayor de ambos un poco avergonzado, y Kayn dejó salir una pequeña risa.

—Sí... —

—¿Te molesta si me quedo contigo un rato? —Sintió que no podía negarse luego de todas las molestias que había causado a Lian. Hacer un pastel no era fácil, y quería aprovechar de hablar con él un poco para compensarlo.

—Vale, si eso quieres. —Dejó el pastel en la pequeña mesa en su habitación, esperando a que Lian cerrara la puerta para tener un poco más de privacidad. Ambos se sentaron alrededor de la mesa y hubo un incómodo silencio, así que Kayn tomó el tenedor que estaba dentro de la caja con el pastel y empezó a comer un poco, solo para tratar de quitarse la sensación de ansiedad que causaba estar a solas con él.

—Ya tienes la mayoría de edad. Pensar que te conocí cuando apenas tenías diez y no eras ni la mitad de lo que eres ahora. —

—Pues tú no cambiaste mucho, sigues siendo una copia exacta de tu hermano loco. —

—Hahaha, ¿Eso crees? Creo que tengo mi propio encanto personal. Somos personas muy diferentes. —

—Tienes razón, Lei tiene los ojos más separados que tú. —La conversación trivial hacía que el ambiente fuera menos incómodo, y la risa de Lian lograba tranquilizarlo. En el fondo eso era lo único que quería, tenerlo a esa distancia, riéndose, siendo amigable con él y ya. Todo ese interés amoroso podía desaparecer, no lo necesitaba, y quería que él también se diera cuenta.

—¿Qué tal está el pastel? —

—Creo que está bien. Nunca había comido uno, así que no tengo con qué hacer una comparación. —

—¿Me dejas probar? —Kayn se encogió de hombros ante su pregunta, no era que le molestara si comía también. Vio que la mano ajena se acercaba, pero en vez de tomar el tenedor fue directo a su rostro y limpió con su dedo pulgar los restos de crema que tenía alrededor de los labios. Ese simple acercamiento le hizo apretar los puños, y sintió que definitivamente no podía permitirlo otra vez. —Vaya, pensé que la crema había quedado demasiado dulce. —

—Te dije que estaba bien. —Murmuró como respuesta, sin querer mirarlo porque sentía que tenía toda su atención puesta en él. Era mucha presión, a ese paso iba a reaccionar de la peor manera.

—¿Por qué no me miras? —

—No es que esté obligado a hacerlo. —

—¿Hay algo que te moleste? —No fue capaz de responder a eso. Su corazón se agitaba y comenzaba a sudar sin darse cuenta. Hacía calor, y su rostro lo demostraba, ¿Por qué no era capaz de apartarlo y ya? En el pasado se sentía bien estando solo, pero ahora era completamente distinto… o quizá simplemente Lian no merecía algo así. —Kayn… —

—Detente. —Dijo un poco cortante al sentir que estaba más cerca.

—Ah, lo siento. ¿Dije algo malo? —

—No, es que… —No sabía cómo rechazarlo. Sus ojos verdes le hacían ver como un cachorro, y era de las pocas personas que lentamente había empezado a considerar "amigo". Seguía teniendo ese miedo a quedarse solo como cuando era niño, y Lian era de esas personas que valía la pena tener en la vida. —Aún no estoy seguro de lo que siento. Sólo sé que así como están las cosas, está bien… —

—Entiendo, disculpa si te hice sentir presionado. —Dijo enseguida el mayor, apartándose para quedar a la distancia que tenían antes.

—Da igual, ya no importa. —Aún se sentía tenso, así que iba a salir al patio a respirar un poco. Lo que fuera para alejarse de Lian unos minutos, pero apenas de puso de pie se dio cuenta de que el mayor le siguió.

—¿Vas a salir? —

—¿Quieres seguirme ahora? —

—No, no. Es que tengo que ir con mi hermano ahora. No quiero que se entere de nada de esto, no lo tomaría bien. —

—Espera, ¿Acaso él no sabe que tú…? —

—No, no lo sabe. Y tampoco puedo decirlo, sé que se volvería loco por el simple hecho de tratarse de ti. —Dejó que el mayor se apartara y se dirigiera a la puerta primero. Supuso que no importaba si pasaban un poco más de tiempo juntos, pero un ruido interrumpió el momento y ambos se miraron entre sí. —¿Uh? ¿Escuchaste eso? —Kayn no pudo distinguir del todo de qué se trataba, pero parecía una fuerte discusión que venía desde el patio de entrenamientos, así que se apresuraron en salir por temor a que fuera una especie de ataque al templo.

Cuando llegó afuera, pudo jurar que fue como si todo avanzara más lento. Pudo apreciar a Lei voltear hacia él junto con sus demás compañeros, todos con la misma expresión de desagrado que le hizo sentir exactamente lo mismo que cuando tenía diez años. Sus piernas no respondían, pero quería irse de ahí, sólo que estaba congelado en su lugar por completo.

—Entonces, es cierto. No quería creerlo, pensé que esta nota era absurda. —Lei tenía un papel en su mano, un simple trozo de pergamino que arrugó entre su palma para luego dejar caer al suelo. —Un maldito noxiano tratando de follarse a mi hermano. —

—¿Q-Qué? —Dijo Lian a su lado con la misma expresión de terror de Kayn, pero él sí era capaz de hablar.

—¿No vas a decir nada en tu defensa, Kayn? No te basta con ser de la nación enemiga, también tienes que ser un asqueroso homosexual, ¿Verdad? —Se acercaba, pero Lian se apresuró en situarse en medio de ambos, tenía que tranquilizar a su hermano mayor como fuera.

—Lei, estás haciendo el ridículo. No te acerques a él. —

—¡¿Vas a defenderlo?! ¡¿Acaso te gusta este maldito bastardo también?! —Todos estaban mirando, hablando entre ellos por el hecho de que Kayn no decía una sola palabra. Tenía una incontrolable ira acumulándose, porque no podía creer que toda la maldita orden estuviera enterada de lo que pasaba, y solo se le ocurría un culpable de todo eso.

—¿Qué diablos es todo este escándalo? —Sintió un frío en su espalda al reconocer la voz de Zed. Quería desaparecer en el instante en que sus miradas se cruzaron y vio que junto a él estaba Sayid, ¿Cómo podía aclarar todo ese desastre si no podía ni articular palabras?

—Ah, llega en buen momento maestro. Me dijeron que su preciado alumno consentido anda por ahí como una perra necesitada con mi hermano, y ni siquiera es capaz de negarlo. ¿Vas a quedarte ahí parado, bastardo? ¡Confiesa! —Lei estaba furioso, incluso sonreía con malicia porque sabía que Kayn estaba acorralado. Zed le estaba mirando también, sentía que estaba a punto de gritar que estaba todos equivocados, pero tenía un nudo en la garganta. —¡Te voy a matar, hijo de perra! —

—¡Basta, Lei! —El mayor de los mellizos trató de abalanzarse sobre él, pero fue detenido por su hermano al instante y fue cuando Kayn dio con el culpable de toda esa situación escondido detrás de los demás acólitos. Era la única persona que sabía sobre Lian y él, lo había divulgado, había arruinado toda posibilidad que podría tener con su maestro ahora, y no entendía porqué traicionar así su confianza.

Nakuri…

Antes de darse cuenta, estaba sobre el cuerpo de su preciado amigo como un animal salvaje atacando a su presa. Lo odiaba, lo odiaba con todo su ser en ese momento, y al mismo tiempo sentía que una parte de él literalmente se rompía en miles de pedazos.

—¡Kayn, detente! —Era una orden de su maestro, pero el joven no era capaz de escuchar nada.

Ya no creía en nada… solo quería desaparecer.


	13. Ambition

"I'm not gonna fall. I'll rise until I reach the sky…"

Fueron necesarios solo cinco minutos. Cinco minutos bastaron para que una amistad de años se desmoronara en pedazos, y con cada golpe o grito parecía que iba empeorando. Kayn no podía soltarlo, no escuchaba, solo golpeaba una y otra vez el rostro de aquel chico que consideró su amigo, mientras que este apenas podía defenderse y repetía todo el tiempo las mismas malditas palabras que no tenían ni un valor para el pelinegro que era arrastrado por Jovn y Yusari para detenerlo de una vez. Porque se sentía perfectamente capaz de matarlo con los puños.

—¡¿Por qué demonios lo hiciste?! ¡Pensé que eras mi amigo! ¡Me das asco, Nakuri! ¡Suéltenme, bastardos! —

—¡Te juro que no lo hice! ¡Escúchame, Kayn! —Exclamó con dificultad un más que golpeado Nakuri. Su rostro sangraba considerablemente a causa de todos los ataques: su nariz, labios, incluso comenzaban a notarse zonas enrojecidas alrededor de su ojo derecho.

—¡Jódete! ¡Eres una mierda incluso mintiendo! —Quería gritar más, faltaba tanto por decir mientras forcejeaba entre los fuertes agarres de sus compañeros que sabían que no era buena idea soltarlo.

—Ya es suficiente. —Dijo Zed desde su lugar, pero parecía que nadie le había escuchado.

—Dicen que todos tienen lo que se merecen, ¿Ya ves, Kayn? ¡Mereces quedarte solo como la basura que eres! —Lei estaba disfrutando el espectáculo más que cualquiera, y no desaprovecharía la oportunidad para humillar más si era posible a ese noxiano que tanto detestaba. Dejó caer justo a su lado aquel trozo de pergamino con la nota escrita, de esa forma vería por sí mismo que no estaba mintiendo. Lo habían traicionado, y eso le causaba satisfacción.

—¡Ya basta, Lei! —Su mellizo lo apartó con fuerza apenas notó sus intenciones, recibiendo una mirada desafiante como respuesta.

—¿No ves que solo trato de protegerte, idiota? ¿Crees que ese puto noxiano quiere algo "amoroso" contigo? ¡Solo va a utilizarte! —

—¡Suficiente! —La voz de Zed fue más alta esta vez, haciendo que todos guardaran silencio al instante y voltearan a verlo, excepto por Kayn que seguía tratando de zafarse del agarre de sus compañeros. —Jennia y Sayid, lleven a Nakuri para tratar sus heridas. El resto desaparezca de mi vista en este instante y no quiero escuchar una palabra más respecto a lo que pasó. Somos asesinos, no podemos estar perdiendo el tiempo con estas tonterías si hay una inminente guerra acercándose. Recuerden quién es nuestro verdadero enemigo. —Con esas palabras parecía que sus alumnos habían entendido, pero podía notar en sus caras que la situación parecía haberles sobrepasado un poco, a excepción de Lei que tenía esa maliciosa sonrisa en la cara incluso a medida que se alejaba del lugar como los demás.

Kayn estaba temblando. Ya se habían llevado a Nakuri y le habían soltado finalmente. Tenía tanto que decir aún, pero sabía que su comportamiento iba a ser reprendido, y justo cuando volteaba para retirarse sintió una mirada penetrante sobre su espalda. Toda su piel se erizó, deseó por un segundo desaparecer.

—Ve a mi habitación inmediatamente. —

El sonido de la puerta corrediza le hizo sentir más tenso de lo que estaba. Zed fue el primero en entrar y luego le siguió silenciosamente, cerrando después la puerta tras su espalda en espera de lo que fuera que quisiera decir. ¿Iría a darle un castigo? Nunca había recibido uno, a excepción de esas miradas frías o la indiferencia a la que se comenzaba a acostumbrar. Sentía que sus acciones iban a hundir más todavía la relación que tenía con su maestro.

—¿Vas a explicar lo que pasó ahí afuera? —Zed estaba muy serio, tanto que Kayn no fue capaz de mantener la mirada fija en sus ojos, así que volteó a ver a una de las paredes al costado.

—Lei tiene problemas de ira y es un imbécil. ¿Eso necesita alguna explicación? Ya sabemos que es así desde hace años. —

—Kayn. —El pelinegro tuvo que tragar saliva, sin saber qué respuesta dar porque sentía que cualquiera era una mala elección. Guardó silencio varios segundos, escuchando a su maestro suspirar y dirigirse a la mesa en el centro de la habitación con una calma que no le hacía sentir seguro en absoluto. —Siempre supe que tu relación con Lian iba a causar problemas, pero no pensé que sería tan pronto. —

—No tengo una relación con Lian. —Dijo casi por inercia, una respuesta automática.

—¿No? Entonces, ¿Por qué todo ese alboroto? —

—Sólo somos amigos, compañeros, nada más. Estaba con él hace un rato porque quería darme un estúpido regalo de cumpleaños y Nakuri… —Sus labios temblaron ligeramente al decir ese nombre. Lo odiaba, y a la vez dolía tanto su traición. —Ese bastardo de Nakuri le contó todo a Lei en esta nota. Era el único que sabía que estaría con él en ese momento, y se atrevió a mentirme aun así. —Apretó el papel entre su diestra y lo dejó sobre la mesa frente a él, no quería quedárselo.

—¿Hay algún motivo por el cual Nakuri haría eso? —

—No tengo idea. Quizá siente envidia de mí y quiso arruinar todo lo que he logrado hasta ahora… No me importa, pueden morirse todos ellos. Me da igual. —Zed no sabía bien qué decir al respecto. Era una situación complicada para su alumno, y sentía que alejarse un poco de todo podría ser la solución. Honestamente, todo esto le resultaba un tanto oportuno.

—Hablando de regalos de cumpleaños, había olvidado darte el mío. —

—No es buen momento. —

—Es una misión muy importante. —

—Es un pésimo momento. —

—Escúchame, eres el más indicado para esto, por eso te elegí. Si tienes éxito en esta misión, te aseguro que el mérito hará que todos olviden lo sucedido, y… podría incluso considerarte mi principal sucesor. —Aquello logró captar la atención del ambicioso joven. Sus ojos ambarinos investigaban el rostro de su maestro en busca de algún gesto que delatara una de sus tan características bromas, pero esta vez no encontró nada.

—Bien, ¿De qué se trata? —

—¿Recuerdas que los noxianos de ayer mencionaron un “Darkin”? Le pedí a Sayid que fuera al pueblo a investigar todo respecto al tema. —Kayn rodó los ojos inconscientemente al escuchar ese nombre, pero trató de ignorarlo por el momento. —Evidentemente existe, y lo peor de todo es que lograron encontrar el arma. —

—¿Sayid es tan incompetente como para haberles dejado escapar? —Zed arqueó una de sus cejas con incredulidad, pero ya estaba algo acostumbrado a la actitud de su acólito.

—Ese es el punto, no han escapado aún. Los trabajadores del embarcadero dijeron que habían hombres muy sospechosos llevando un objeto enorme atado a la parte trasera de un caballo. Parece tener la forma de una guadaña. —

—¿Y por qué no le pidió a Sayid que se encargara de ellos? —

—Porque prefiero que lo haga alguien que sé que será cauteloso. Tu poder sombrío es muy útil para esta ocasión, así que irás a Noxus en el barco que va a zarpar esta noche. Es el único que hay disponible, y Sayid vio a los noxianos comprar boletos. Es nuestra única oportunidad. —Tardó en asimilar lo importante que era esta misión. Kayn dejó en segundo plano lo que acababa de suceder hace minutos, porque esta oportunidad frente a sus ojos era perfecta para callar la boca a todos esos idiotas que conformaban la orden, incluyendo a su maestro. Iba a considerarlo su sucesor si tenía éxito, iba a terminarse la indiferencia… tenía que hacerlo a cualquier costo.

—¿Debo matarlos en el barco? —

—No, quiero saber a dónde llevan esa cosa. Te infiltrarás en el barco y los matarás en Noxus una vez descubras su plan. ¿Puedo contar contigo en esto? —Sus ojos rojizos fueron directo hacia él, sintiendo que su corazón se agitaba y por poco caía rendido a sus pies. No le miraba así desde hace mucho tiempo, y se odiaba ahora mismo por lo que lograba provocar con tan poco. Estaba seguro de que era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por su maestro.

—Sí, maestro.—Dijo de forma tan suave que incluso sonó algo tímido. Zed no pudo contener una sonrisa por la expresión de su alumno, y este volvió a la seriedad de antes porque de lo contrario se sonrojaría.

—Muy bien. Deberías irte ahora, lleva todo lo que necesites y recuerda no ser visto hasta llegar a Noxus. —El joven asintió, juntando su puño izquierdo con su palma derecha en un gesto de agradecimiento antes de retirarse. Aunque faltaba un pequeño detalle, era mejor preguntarlo.

—Maestro. —

—¿Mhn? —

—¿Qué debería hacer con el arma Darkin? ¿Debo traerla? —Nuevamente hubo silencio unos segundos, pero Zed mantenía su semblante serio hacia él.

—¿No es obvio? Debes destruirla como sea. No sabemos utilizarla, y tampoco podemos permitir que acabe en manos equivocadas. —

Comenzaría a atardecer pronto. Vestido con túnicas oscuras y su característica larga trenza, Kayn abandonó el templo de la orden de las sombras camino al pueblo. En el fondo pensó en despedirse de su maestro, pero iba a concentrarse en su objetivo, así que solo se fue sin avisar y repasó nuevamente el plan en su mente.

"El arma está envuelta en cotas de mallas y arpilleras en un caballo. El barco va a llegar hasta la ciudad costera de Vindor, tienes hasta entonces para descubrir a dónde llevan el arma y detenerlos justo antes de que lo logren. Si llegan más cerca de la capital, podrías verte rodeado por noxianos."

El joven dejó escapar un suave suspiro por la gran cantidad de información. Era una misión meticulosa, pero confiaba en que tendría éxito aun si debía arriesgarlo todo. No había pisado Noxus en ocho largos años, y temía de la sensación de ansiedad que podría causar revivir esos ocultos traumas de su pasado.

Fue bastante fácil abordar el barco. Su paso sombrío le ayudó a atravesar la superficie y ocultarse entre los pasajeros que ya habían pagado sus boletos, pero no tuvo mucha suerte encontrando a los noxianos que debían estar ahí. Por ahora iba a mantener la calma hasta que el barco zarpara, de nada servía hurgar entre la gente y ser descubierto de forma tan estúpida.

Llegarían al mediodía a Vindor, así que abrió el bolso que traía al hombro para comer una simple manzana y pensar en su siguiente movimiento. Se sentó en el suelo, detrás de un montón de carga a un lado de la cubierta del barco, lo más escondido posible. Tenía que seguir infiltrado por el momento.

—Desde Vindor hasta la capital de Noxus son casi cuatro horas a pie. Si se detienen de vez en cuando serían más o menos cinco horas, a menos que vayan a otro lugar antes y tarden más tiempo… ¿Cuál sería el camino más seguro para llevar esa cosa? —Pensaba, tan sumergido en tener una idea que no se percató de la presencia de otras personas en su escondite.

—¿Habrá servido de algo sacrificar al escuadrón de Hennim? —Kayn tragó rápidamente lo que tenía en la boca al escuchar ese nombre. Lo recordaba, era el nombre del noxiano que llevaba la carreta y reveló el plan del Darkin.

—Fueron útiles como cortina de humo. Si íbamos todos juntos habríamos acabado muertos, ahora solo tenemos que llevar el arma hasta el Bastión inmortal. —El joven apretó inconscientemente la manzana entre su mano derecha. "Bastión inmortal", era la capital de Noxus, la recordaba claramente… ¿Eran estos los noxianos que buscaba? Se asomó un poco para espiar, y fue cuando se encontró con un grupo de cinco hombres y un caballo que tenía atado a la parte trasera un enorme bulto envuelto en telas y arpilleras. El barco estaba zarpando y abordaron al final, seguramente para asegurarse de que nadie sospechoso subiera con ellos, pero no se esperaban a un prodigio de las sombras como él. Bingo.

—Literalmente los engañamos para que se sacrificaran en lo que nosotros conseguíamos el arma. ¿En qué piensa el general? ¿Era necesario algo así? —Agregó uno de los hombres, pero el que parecía el líder le hizo callar rápidamente.

—Puedo culparte de traición si sigues diciendo esas estupideces. Piensa un poco y date cuenta de que es mejor así, la gloria será toda para nosotros cuando el gran general reciba esa cosa demoníaca de nuestras manos. Cállate y aprovecha la situación. —

—¿Abandonar a tus compañeros en una nación enemiga vale esa gloria que tanto quieres? —

—Mhn, te lo diré cuando vayas a verme en mi nueva casa con los nobles de Noxus. ¿Te parece bien? —Kayn sonrió para sí mismo, ahora solo tenía que esperar a llegar a Noxus. Tenía un plan perfecto para acabar con todos esos ambiciosos inútiles.

Había anochecido, Zed estaba en su habitación como de costumbre y esperaba a que Sayid llegara tal y como la había citado. Tenía que entregar el poder de las sombras como hacía cada cierto tiempo, y ella sería su primera elegida, así que mañana prepararía todo lo necesario para una transformación exitosa. Era una joven muy inteligente y minuciosa para los encargos que le daba, así que confiaba en que iba a desarrollar unos poderes muy interesantes una vez que recibiera las sombras. El suave golpeteo en su puerta le obligó a dejar el libro que tenía entre las manos a un lado.

—Adelante. —

—Buenas noches, maestro. —Sayid irrumpió respetuosamente en la habitación del líder de los Yánlei, cosa a la que él ya estaba acostumbrado.

—Buenas noches, me alegra que hayas venido pronto. —La chica sonrió de esa forma dulce tan característica, para luego sentarse frente a él en la mesa. —Mañana recibirás las sombras en el santuario al anochecer. Te elegí por tus capacidades estratégicas, a pesar de que pelear no sea precisamente tu especialidad. Podrías ser una excelente espía para esta orden, ¿Qué piensas al respecto? —

—Ah, yo… Es un gran honor, maestro. Siempre ha sido un honor para mí servir al hombre que me rescató de mi miseria, le agradezco por considerarme en esta decisión. —

—Lo harás bien. Te espero hasta entonces en el santuario, procura estar preparada. —La chica asintió con la cabeza y se levantó para volver a su habitación, pero de repente se detuvo y volteó hacia su maestro.

—Maestro, ¿Qué sucedió con Nakuri cuando vino a verlo? ¿Solucionó su problema con Kayn?—

—¿A verme? —Zed se mostró confundido, porque Nakuri no había venido en ningún momento y solo había hablado con Kayn antes de que se fuera a su misión. Es más, no había visto a Nakuri en todo el día. —No he visto a Nakuri, ¿Por qué preguntas? —

—Pues, apenas nos dejó curar sus heridas. Dijo que quería hablar con Kayn y usted, así que se fue. Desde entonces no le he visto. —Nada parecía tener sentido, pero una corazonada hizo a Zed ir a la habitación de Nakuri y efectivamente comprobó lo que se temía.

Él no estaba por ninguna parte. ¿A dónde habría ido?

Ya era entrada la tarde en Noxus. El continente guerrero se caracterizaba por su aspecto tosco y sus colores sobrios. Las personas eran "en su mayoría" amables, pero la simple sensación de pisar el suelo de aquel lugar otra vez, hacía sentir a Kayn una profunda inquietud. La ciudad de Vindor era bastante grande para ser "costera", así que tuvo que permanecer cerca de sus próximas víctimas para no perderlos de vista en aquella especie de mercado que había cerca del embarcadero. Habían bastantes aromas curiosos de comida en el aire, algunos incluso los reconocía a pesar de que había estado en ese lugar hace muchos años. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que no tenía mucho sentido esconderse, ya que ahí no le verían como una especie extraña, era uno de ellos… aunque en el fondo no lo quisiera.

Se quitó la capucha que cubría su cabeza y comprobó que no habían miradas curiosas a su alrededor. No había nadie preguntando por qué su cabello era tan oscuro o sus rasgos tan pronunciados. Nadie que se percatara de que era diferente, las personas solo pasaban por su lado y hasta pudo notar que varios tenían su mismo color de ojos o tono de piel. Era su lugar de nacimiento, y odiaba no poder escapar de ese hecho.

—Recojan sus provisiones de una vez. Tenemos que estar en la Noxtoraa al atardecer. —Dijo el líder de los noxianos invasores, sacando al joven Yánlei de sus pensamientos abruptamente. Era mejor así, tenía una misión que cumplir.

Había escuchado gran parte de su plan, llevarían el arma Darkin a través de un monumento conocido como "Noxtoraa", ahí les esperaban soldados de la guardia del general que les iban a escoltar hasta la capital, por lo que el primer paso sería deshacerse de ellos. ¿Por qué no matar a los noxianos en el camino? Simple, porque si los guardias del general se percataban de que no llegaban sus visitantes, podrían hacer una llamada de alerta. Tenía que eliminar primero a los más fuertes, luego iría por estos débiles invasores. Tenía que ser rápido, así que se adelantó para llegar antes al famoso monumento noxiano y poder analizar el terreno. ¿Cuántos soldados serían? Iba a asegurarse de eso antes de que ellos llegaran con el arma.

Iba a atardecer pronto, pero Kayn había logrado sacar bastante ventaja a sus objetivos y llegó a Noxtoraa con suficiente tiempo de sobra para comprobar los alrededores. Oculto tras el follaje de los árboles, pudo visualizar a tres soldados a los pies del arco triunfal noxiano con lanzas en sus manos y las ropas distintivas de la capital. Se aseguró de que fueran los únicos al mezclarse con la enorme sombra que provocaba una de las columnas, rodeando el área hasta que vio el momento perfecto para atacar; solo eran ellos tres. 

Uno de los guardias estaba patrullando mientras los otros dos estaban de vigilantes, por lo que acabaría con ellos primero lo suficientemente rápido en lo que el otro les daba la espalda. Atravesó el muro de piedra y apareció detrás del guardia más cercano, arrebatando rápidamente su lanza con la que de un solo movimiento provocó un mortal corte en su cuello. El hombre a su lado apenas pudo reaccionar cuando ya se había vuelto a mezclar con las sombras, reapareciendo frente a él y con sus propias manos torció su cabeza para romper su cuello al instante. El que patrullaba volteó al escuchar ambos cuerpos caer, congelándose al instante en que se encontró al joven de pie entre sus víctimas. Esa sensación causaba una satisfacción enorme al pelinegro, y quiso aprovecharla.

—Paraliza, ¿No es cierto? —Sonrió con malicia en lo que volvía a ocultarse en las sombras de la Noxtoraa. —El miedo… —Su voz era suave y a la vez aterradora, haciendo que el guardia temblara en su lugar y de repente vio al asesino reaparecer justo detrás de él. —Este es el momento en el que corres, noxiano. Di a los demás de lo que fuiste testigo aquí. —Obviamente mentía, porque no podía dejarlo escapar, pero era divertido jugar con las esperanzas de sus víctimas de vez en cuando. El hombre soltó su lanza y corrió en dirección a Vindor, pero justo cuando Kayn iba a ir tras él para matarlo con la misma lanza vio a una conocida figura aparecer desde atrás del monumento y acabar con su trabajo. Nakuri vestía ropas similares a las suyas y traía una espada con la que acabó instantáneamente con la vida del soldado al atravesarlo por la espalda, pero eso no era lo que más molestaba a Kayn en ese instante.

—¿La aclamada fuerza de Noxus? Qué desilusión. —Su viejo amigo cruzó miradas con él, y Kayn sintió inmensas ganas de volver a golpearlo como el día anterior, pero se contendría por el momento. Aún no terminaba su misión.

—Sabía que eras impetuoso, ¿Pero esto? ¿Seguirme hasta aquí esperando compartir mi gloria? —Sonaba calmado, pero Nakuri hizo una expresión de contrariedad y a la vez tristeza. Justo cuando él iba a hablar prefirió interrumpirlo, no iba a distraerse con alguien tan insignificante que solo le tenía envidia. —Fuera de aquí, Nakuri. Me encargaré de ti después, si es que sobrevives. —

—Kayn, solo escúchame un minuto. —Suplicó el joven de cabello castaño, pero no era un buen momento en absoluto. La caravana que traía el arma demoníaca estaría ahí en cualquier momento. 

—Dije que te fueras. No me interesa hablar contigo, piérdete. —Insistió Kayn, yendo a ocultarse nuevamente a uno de los árboles cercanos a esperar a sus próximas víctimas. Nakuri decidió hacer lo mismo para no entorpecer la misión, por el momento.

La puerta del santuario se abrió lentamente y Sayid entró justo a la hora acordada para su ritual. El sol ya se había escondido, y Zed había encendido la única vela en el centro del lugar para que la chica se acercara. Tenía una expresión muy seria, analizando a su joven acólita en todo momento y dejó la caja de las sombras en medio de ambos. Ya era momento de comenzar.

—¿Estás nerviosa? —Preguntó, pero ella sonrió y negó un par de veces con su cabeza.

—No, solo me da curiosidad. Recibir las sombras será acercarme un paso más a usted. —Zed mostró leves atisbos de una sonrisa, haciendo después un gesto con su mano para indicar a la joven que se acercara más. Ella parecía avergonzada, pero obedeció a su orden, esa actuación estaba comenzando a molestar al maestro de las sombras. 

—¿Hay algo que quieras confesar? —

—¿Ah? ¿Confesar? —

—Tu cuerpo podría no soportar la corrupción de las sombras, así que si quieres confesar algo, es el momento preciso para hacerlo. —Quiso ser más directo, pero ahí estaba de nuevo esa expresión de inocencia tan falsa. 

—Creo que ya se habrá dado cuenta, pero mi aprecio hacía usted va más allá de lo que pude controlar. He hecho lo posible para conseguir llamar su atención, y quisiera saber qué piensa al respecto… —Ella parecía nerviosa, ansiosa por recibir la respuesta que esperaba. El único problema era que Zed no era tan tonto como pensaba…

—¿Y qué tenía que ver Kayn en todo esto? —

—¿Kayn? N-No entiendo de qué habla, maestro… —

—Por favor, no finjas. La letra de esta nota es exactamente igual a la tuya, quizá Kayn no se percató de eso, pero yo sí lo hice. —Le enseñó el trozo de pergamino y por la simple expresión de la joven supo que había acertado. Quería saber sus motivos, porque sus acciones causaron algo muy grave que podría tener peores consecuencias en el futuro. —¿Odias a Kayn o a Nakuri? —

—No odio a ninguno… —

—¿Entonces? —

—Odio el hecho de que él se aprovecha de las personas. Sé que él no quiere a Lian, pero vi esa tarde como aceptaba las muestras de aprecio, y a la vez busca tan desesperadamente que usted le dé atención. Me produce asco, porque es tal y como los noxianos, su ambición me desagrada y por eso quise… quise hacer algo. —Zed no podía creer que sus sospechas eran ciertas. Nakuri era completamente inocente, y Sayid no tenía idea de lo que había causado. En el fondo se temía lo peor, y comenzaba a sentirse muy inquieto de repente. ¿Había sido siempre así de incómodo estar cerca de ella?

La sombra que creaban los arcos triunfales del monumento noxiano ocultaban los tres cuerpos inertes de los guardias. La caravana se estaba acercando, y Kayn visualizó con cuidado para decidir la mejor forma de emboscar, pero Nakuri se adelantó para atacar con su espada al enemigo más cercano. 

—Qué idiota… —Murmuró con molestia, saliendo de su escondite rápidamente para interceptar al jinete que encabezaba la vanguardia, usando su espada para asesinarlo. Volteó después hacia el caballo que traía el arma para cortar las amarras en ese momento, pero ya no la traía consigo. ¿Dónde estaba el arma? Había llegado demasiado lejos como para fallar ahora.

—¡Kayn, detrás de ti! —El joven pelinegro volteó y se encontró con una imagen de lo más macabra. Uno de los soldados había liberado el arma y la tenía entre sus manos. Era una guadaña enorme, y cuando su ojo rojo se abrió para inspeccionar a todos los presentes se sintió petrificado al instante. ¿Qué sensación era esa? El cuerpo del soldado comenzaba a llenarse de escamas negras por el poder demoníaco, y luego comenzó a atacar a sus propios compañeros que quedaban aún con vida a pesar de sus inútiles intentos por soltar el Darkin. —¡Kayn! —Los ojos rojos del noxiano fueron hacia él ahora, era la siguiente víctima y su cuerpo no quería reaccionar.

—Mierda, ¿Qué demonios es esta cosa? —Pensó, y justo cuando la guadaña era alzada para acabar con él, conjuró su poder sombrío inconscientemente por la desesperación, desvaneciéndose en el aire frente a los ojos de Nakuri.

—¿Eh? —A simple vista, Kayn había desaparecido, pero en realidad se encontraba dentro del cuerpo del soldado y pudo ver por dos segundos a través del alma de aquel Darkin, a través de sus ojos. Vio agonía, muerte, milenios de dolor y sufrimiento que había causado. Era la mismísima muerte renacida una y otra vez en distintas armas a través del tiempo, algo que definitivamente no quería ver y que quedaría en su mente para toda la vida. Fue expulsado abruptamente del cuerpo del noxiano que comenzaba a desintegrarse y se miró a sí mismo sin entender qué demonios había sido todo eso, ¿Era una nueva habilidad que no conocía? ¿Podía fusionarse con otros cuerpos usando sus sombras? La guadaña estaba en el suelo con su ojo cerrado, justo a un lado de un montón de escamas negras y polvo que antes había sido el cuerpo del soldado noxiano.

Había algo en esa arma que le hacía sentir una conexión, un destino. Su respiración se sentía pesada por la presión de toda la situación que tuvieron que vivir hace minutos, acercándose a la guadaña nuevamente, pero Nakuri le detuvo.

—¡Kayn, no la toques! ¿Qué estás haciendo? Viste lo que es capaz de hacer. ¡Debemos destruirla! —

—No, es mía. —Dijo casi sin pensar, ante la atónita mirada de su compañero que no entendía lo que estaba haciendo.

"¿Quién demostrará ser digno?"

¿Acaso la guadaña habló? Kayn pensó por un momento que estaba loco, pero al ver la expresión de Nakuri se dio cuenta de que también lo había escuchado. Una voz ancestral y terrorífica lograba infundir la duda en los corazones de ambos jóvenes que se miraban entre sí, hasta que Kayn dio el primer paso y la tomó entre sus manos. El poder Darkin fluyó al instante, una sensación de inmensidad se instalaba en su pecho y miró después a su viejo amigo, quien hasta hace un día le había traicionado y la guadaña se encargaba de recordárselo.

"Haz lo que debas hacer".

—Sayid, ¿Te das cuenta de lo que hiciste? —

—Por mí está bien mientras Kayn no regrese. Causa discordia todo el tiempo, y a casi nadie le agrada, ¿Por qué es tan importante, maestro? De todos modos morirá en la misión. —El peliblanco no entendía qué diablos estaba pasando, ¿A qué se refería con eso último? La sonrisa extraña de la chica hizo que su corazón se sintiera pesado por la angustia, ¿Había algo de lo que no estaba enterado? 

—¿De qué hablas? —

—Sabía que usted iba a pedirle a él que fuera por el Darkin... Dos soldados noxianos murieron cuando tocaron el arma, por eso la tuvieron que envolver y ni siquiera pueden mirarla sin ser corrompidos. Le pidió a Kayn destruirla, ¿Verdad? —El líder se mantuvo serio, pero en su interior se sentía como un idiota. Había mandado a morir a Kayn por los engaños de Sayid, todo por el rencor que ella tenía. Era una chica inteligente, quizá demasiado… se había dejado engañar tan estúpidamente.

—Kayn, baja el arma… —Dijo suavemente Nakuri a la vez que alzaba sus manos, pero Kayn ya no tenía la misma mirada de antes.

"¡Acaba con él!"

—Esa cosa te está corrompiendo. ¡Debes soltarla ahora o vas a…! —Se congeló cuando el filo de la enorme cuchilla estaba a centímetros de su garganta, buscando desesperadamente a quien era su amigo y hermano en la orden de las sombras, pero parecía haberse ido.

—¿Tienes miedo? —Dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa. —Así me sentía yo cuando era el pobre extranjero entre un montón de niños abusadores. Así me sentí ante tu traición. —

—Este no eres tú, no harías algo como esto. —Sí sentía miedo, estaba aterrado. Era como si no conociera a la persona frente a él.

—Confié en ti todos estos años. Fue una estúpida pérdida de tiempo creer que eras mi amigo, pero no volveré a cometer el mismo error. —Había odio en sus palabras, como si no hablara solo él. Una energía demoníaca impulsaba sus acciones, solo por la sed de sangre del Darkin.

—Veo que planeaste bastante rápido todo esto, y aun así resultó a la perfección. —El maestro sonrió, aceptando su derrota. Estaba ante una mente que podía ser muy maquiavélica si así deseaba, había maldad en las acciones de Sayid, a pesar de que quisiera disfrazarlo de lo que sea. —Definitivamente una mente como la tuya servirá en esta orden, ¿Lista para iniciar el procedimiento? —La joven sonrió por el cumplido, inclinándose confiadamente para abrir con su mano la caja de las sombras con un suave asentimiento de cabeza.

—Maestro... —Sayid sonrió, esperaba un castigo por sus acciones que parecía no haber llegado, pero lamentablemente no conocía la increíble capacidad de Zed para fingir. La joven apenas pudo rozar con la punta de su dedo índice la superficie de la caja, justo antes de que las dos filosas cuchillas en el antebrazo derecho de su maestro atravesaran su cuello y arrebataran su vida como si fuera algo tan frágil, tan momentáneo, tan inútil como el intento de hablar que hizo aun sin tener su cabeza unida al resto de su cuerpo. Zed miró en silencio la sangre escurrir lentamente por el suelo, sintiendo una opresión en el pecho tanto por lo que acababa de hacer como por la simple idea de que Kayn estaba muerto. Era su culpa también, y sabía que nunca iba a ser capaz de perdonarse a sí mismo.

El cuerpo de Nakuri comenzaba a enfriarse más a medida que la sangre escapaba de su cuerpo. Kayn lo observaba sin expresión alguna, apretando entre su mano derecha la guadaña con la que había asesinado hace minutos a su amigo. No se arrepentía, Nakuri era un traidor, pero también debía admitir que el Darkin lo había impulsado en parte a hacerlo y comenzaba a sentir su brazo un poco extraño.

—Ah, casi se me había olvidado la sensación tan cálida de la sangre fresca. —La voz grave y demoníaca volvió a presentarse. Era la guadaña la que hablaba, y solo Kayn podía escucharla. —Veo que has probado ser digno, a pesar de que eres muy joven. —

—Que voz tan molesta. —Dijo el joven a la vez que fruncía el ceño ligeramente.

—Hahaha~, te ves bastante calmado luego de haber matado a tu mejor amigo. Aunque fue divertido ver la desesperación en sus ojos, se nota que te apreciaba mucho. —Kayn no fue capaz de responder, sintió el peso de lo que había hecho de repente, junto con una sensación de que su cuerpo quemaba. ¿El Darkin lo estaba corrompiendo? —Tu cuerpo me será bastante útil. Creo que voy a tomarlo ahora. —

—¿Q-Qué…? —Un intenso dolor comenzó desde su brazo derecho, cayendo al suelo al instante en lo que el Darkin consumía todo a su paso. Su piel se oscurecía y tomaba un aspecto demoníaco, llegando hasta su hombro y trató de soltar el arma que su mano derecha apretaba firmemente. Acabaría igual que ese soldado noxiano si no hacía algo pronto.

—¡Es inútil que te resistas! ¡Consumiré tu carne y destruiré este miserable lugar! —Estaba comenzando a sentirse desesperado. ¿Cómo iba a vencer a un arma milenaria siendo un simple humano? Cada vez perdía más el control de su cuerpo y si no hacía algo iba a morir. No, no podía rendirse. No podía perderlo todo así. —Oh, ¿Quién es esta persona en la que piensas? —Dijo la guadaña entre risas, pues a medida que avanzaba, más era capaz de ver a través de su mente. —Veo que te importa mucho si es lo último que imaginas antes de morir. Será la primera persona a la que destrozaré. —Esa simple frase logró despertar algo en el cuerpo de Kayn. Tenía que volver con Zed, y más si esta estúpida guadaña se atrevía a amenazar con matarlo.

—Él te haría pedazos en dos segundos. —Dijo con una sonrisa el pelinegro, concentrando su poder sombrío en su cuerpo e ignorando el dolor como podía. De a poco estaba logrando contrarrestar la corrupción.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué estás haciendo? —El Darkin sonaba sorprendido. Nunca había fallado al tomar el cuerpo de un humano a la fuerza, pero este joven se resistía de alguna forma y estaba haciendo que volviera a la guadaña. —¡¿Qué diablos es esto?! —

—¿Querías tomar mi cuerpo? Yo te elegí, y ahora, me servirás. —Lentamente estaba volviendo a la normalidad. Se sintió como una eternidad, pero recuperó el control y fue como si volviera a respirar. Se sentía agotado, y el Darkin también lo estaba.

—Veo que no eres un humano ordinario. —Kayn se puso de pie con dificultad, cortando las cuerdas del caballo para envolver la guadaña nuevamente. No quería tenerla cerca por ahora, iba a llevarla con él al templo de la orden de las sombras. —No me ignores, mocoso. Tienes un poder interesante, dime qué es. —

—Soy un aprendiz del arte de las sombras. Dudo que una herramienta de granja como tú entienda de lo que hablo. —

—Mi nombre es Rhaast, y soy un arma milenaria con un infinito poder. ¡Trátame con el debido respeto! —

—Claro, y por eso te vencí. Cállate de una vez, tenemos que viajar de regreso a Jonia. —Una vez logró envolver el arma se llevó la carga al hombro, mirando por última vez el cuerpo de Nakuri que yacía inerte junto a los demás soldados. No podía sentir culpa ahora, él había sido el que lo siguió hasta Noxus, era su responsabilidad…

—¿Iremos en barco? —Dijo de repente el tal Rhaast, incluso desde su improvisado estuche. 

—No es como que haya otra alternativa. —

—Me marean los barcos… —Kayn solo suspiró. Iba a ser un largo viaje de regreso a casa.


	14. Despair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Espero este capítulo sea del agrado de todos, porque me desvelé varias noches escribiendo ya que no quería perder la idea. Denle amor, dejen comentarios, y síganme en instagram que tengo instagram, y síganme en wattpad que tengo wattpad.(?)
> 
> Muchas gracias por su apoyo y apreciar mi trabajo. <3

"You came into my life just like another season. Not for long, just a time… just like another season."

Había una brisa muy suave aquella tarde. Los árboles se sacudían y creaban un ambiente tranquilo, en especial para el maestro de las sombras que permanecía de pie frente a un montón de tierra removida en una improvisada tumba. Dejó escapar un suspiro, recordando con claridad la expresión en el rostro de Sayid en sus cortos segundos agonizantes, pero era peor el hecho de que no se arrepentía de sus acciones en absoluto. Sayid había traicionado a sus propios compañeros de una manera imperdonable, y tal vez no habría sido tan grave si lo hubiera hecho por accidente. Dioses, incluso se habría tragado la excusa de que lo hizo por amor y obsesión a él, pero no fue el caso. Había maldad en sus acciones y también odio, sin mencionar que era la directa causante de la muerte de su mejor estudiante, y él fue de cierta manera un "cómplice".

—Espero estés en un lugar mejor ahora. —Dijo en voz baja, y sin más dio media vuelta para regresar al templo. Necesitaba pensar, planear algo para la inminente guerra que se acercaba.

Kayn había fallado su misión, o eso era lo que el maestro pensaba en lo que bebía un reconfortante vino en su habitación. Es decir, estaba seguro de que había encontrado al Darkin, pero que en el intento de destruirlo fue devorado por él, y ahora el arma estaba en suelo noxiano a espera de ser encontrada por los líderes supremos de la nación. Pensar en esa simple idea le causaba náuseas, y no precisamente por el hecho de que los noxianos encontrarían la forma de usar ese poder demoníaco como fuera, sino que la idea de imaginar a Kayn muriendo lejos de él lograba carcomer su conciencia. Su última conversación con él fue lamentable, y todos esos años no hizo más que alejarse para ser el maestro que debía ser, aun si eso significaba olvidarse de lo que sentía por su preciado estudiante.

—Soy un idiota. —Murmuró a la vez que llevaba su diestra a cubrir su rostro, presionando sus labios entre sí para contener las ganas de gritar, de odiarse a sí mismo. No podía caer ahora, tenía que proteger a Jonia porque sino, ¿Quién lo haría? ¿Los Kinkou? ¿Shen iba a abrir los ojos milagrosamente y ayudaría en esta guerra? No, él sigue siendo el mismo ingenuo imbécil que va tras los pasos del legado de su padre. El equilibrio de Jonia siempre fue una maldita mentira.

—Maestro Zed. —Una voz seguida del golpeteo suave a su puerta le hicieron levantar la cabeza de la mesa. Limpió rápidamente cualquier rastro de lágrimas que tuviera y aclaró su garganta para que no se notara nada diferente en su voz.

—¿Sí? ¿Quién es? —

—Soy Lian, ¿Puedo pasar? —Zed volvió a suspirar. No quería ver a nadie ahora, necesitaba un tiempo para asimilar la muerte de Kayn aunque fuera completamente en la soledad de su habitación. Nadie podía verle llorar o lamentarse de ninguna manera.

—Adelante. —Lian entró con su semblante calmado y reconfortante de siempre. Le recordaba muchísimo a Shen en ocasiones, tenía esa misma aura agradable alrededor y parecía ser capaz de tranquilizar a cualquiera. —¿Qué pasa? Deberías estar en tu entrenamiento. —

—Pues, el entrenamiento acabó hace casi dos horas… —¿Hablaba en serio? Desde el día anterior sentía que el tiempo se había detenido y apenas despertó al amanecer, rondaba como un fantasma por el templo.

—Oh, ya veo. He estado ocupado, no me percaté del tiempo. —

—Preparé un guisado de verduras para almorzar. ¿Va a acompañarnos? —El peliblanco esbozó una ligera sonrisa por la propuesta, recordando que Kayn se habría quejado por el menú en esta situación. Nunca le gustaron mucho las verduras desde que era niño.

—Sí, solo dame unos minutos. —El simple recuerdo de su alumno causó una insoportable presión en el pecho. No podía expresar nada ahora que Lian estaba viendo, por eso quería que se fuera de una vez.

—Está bien… ah, maestro. —El joven estuvo a punto de salir, ¿Qué quería ahora? —Lamento mucho la muerte de Sayid. Sé que usted confiaba mucho en ella y la apreciaba más que nosotros… —Zed se contuvo lo mejor que pudo, solo sonriendo hacia su estudiante y asintió un par de veces. Actuaba como si Lian hubiera adivinado el porqué de su estado.

—Está bien, es algo que puede pasar a cualquiera que no esté preparado para recibir las sombras. Pensé que Sayid era una candidata ideal, pero estaba equivocado. No es la primera vez que sucede. —Su voz era igual que siempre. Lian no podría deducir lo que sentía en realidad, aunque estaba bien si pensaba que se sentía deprimido por Sayid. Ellos no estaban enterados del destino de Kayn en su misión más reciente.

—Espero que no suceda de nuevo, no quisiera perder a más de mis compañeros. —

—¿Nakuri aún no ha regresado? —

—No. Es muy extraño, se fue sin llevar ninguna de sus pertenencias. Debería al menos volver por ellas, ¿Cierto? —

—Se supone que sí, también siento que es extraño. —El cambio de tema funcionaba, al menos desviaba sus pensamientos de Kayn unos minutos. Hubo un silencio de varios segundos después de eso, por lo que Lian decidió retirarse y no seguir interrumpiendo. Hablar de sus compañeros perdidos causaba mucha ansiedad y podría empeorar el estado de su maestro.

—Estaremos en el comedor. Le esperamos ahí, con su permiso. —

—Sí. Gracias, Lian. —Finalmente pudo volver a estar a solas, pensando ahora en Nakuri que también había desaparecido recientemente. ¿A dónde habría ido? Podía deducir que escuchó la conversación que tuvo con Kayn acerca de la misión, ¿Y luego qué? No podía imaginarse un escenario en concreto. Nakuri simplemente se había ido a algún lado, dejando todo atrás, ¿Habrá sido para huir de Kayn antes de que volviera de Noxus? Cada vez tenía menos sentido.

Cayó la noche. Había ido a almorzar con sus alumnos tal y como dijo, pero regresó a su habitación apenas tuvo la oportunidad. Necesitaba estar solo, y dudaba poder dormir bien esa noche. Ayer había sido igual, le fue imposible conciliar el sueño, así que se levantó a caminar por el cuarto y al final decidió pasear por el jardín hasta que amaneció. Esta ocasión no parecía muy diferente.

Parecía que ya todos estaban dormidos, o eso pudo deducir al caminar por los pasillos y no escuchar un solo ruido venir de las oscuras habitaciones. Se sentó en el filo de la puerta corrediza que daba al patio de entrenamientos, solo para mirar al cielo, los árboles, sentir la suave brisa en su rostro, cualquier cosa lograba calmar un poco su angustia. ¿Qué habría pasado por la mente de Kayn antes de morir? ¿Habría pensado en él? Esas eran las preguntas que más aparecían en esos momentos. Era egoísta, porque a pesar de que se alejó intencionalmente de su joven estudiante seguía deseando estar en sus pensamientos. Quería seguir apreciando la forma en que desviaba la mirada cuando estaban frente a frente, cuando un suave tono rojizo aparecía en su rostro cada que lo elogiaba, su actitud agresiva y desafiante con sus compañeros. Eran esas cosas las que hacían al maestro de las sombras arrepentirse demasiado de sus acciones, pero ya era demasiado tarde para eso.

—Mocoso engreído. —Murmuró con una pequeña sonrisa. Se quedaría con los recuerdos más agradables de Kayn y dejaría el resto atrás. No podía vivir lamentándose, tenía que continuar su camino y decir a sus demás estudiantes lo que había pasado. Mañana mismo iban a retomar los entrenamientos y se prepararían para la invasión noxiana que estaba a la vuelta de la esquina. Jonia tendría que lidiar con el poder de un maldito Darkin, pero bueno, nadie dijo que iba a ser fácil.

Se puso de pie y estuvo a punto de volver a su habitación cuando escuchó a alguien caminar. Mejor dicho, a alguien que arrastraba sus pies en la tierra. Volteó hacia la dirección del sonido, y fue como si literalmente su corazón se hubiera detenido. Su joven estudiante apareció entre los árboles del campo de entrenamiento, casi sin aliento y parecía que le era muy difícil caminar. ¿Estaba herido? Zed ni siquiera estaba seguro si alucinaba o era real, pero ya estaba corriendo hacia él. Si fuera una trampa, habría caído completamente… pero para su fortuna (o quizá no tanto), no lo era.

—¡Kayn! —El joven le miró de forma muy diferente a la que recordaba, parecía aterrado, retrocediendo rápidamente apenas notó que iba hacia él.

—¡N-No se acerque! —Zed se detuvo al instante, justo cuando estaba a uno o dos metros de él y se percató de que cargaba algo enorme a su espalda. ¿Qué diablos era eso? ¿Y por qué se sentía de repente "amenazado”? Había una energía extraña alrededor.

—Kayn, ¿Eso es…? —Reconoció la forma del bulto que traía. Era un arma, una guadaña que estaba apenas envuelta, porque parecía que la tela de las arpilleras estaba rota o algo similar al no poder contener semejante energía demoníaca. —¿Qué hiciste? —

—¿Este es tu amo? ¿Zed? —El maestro se congeló en su lugar, sintiendo que su piel se erizaba de pies a cabeza por aquella voz tan espeluznante. Pensó que venía de la guadaña, pero no, había sido Kayn quien había hablado. Sus ojos estaban rojos y le miraban directamente, su rostro del lado izquierdo comenzaba a tornarse de un color negro al igual que su brazo, hasta que repentinamente cayó al suelo de rodillas. ¿Qué era todo esto?

—¡Ugh! ¡Sal de mi cabeza! —Kayn parecía desesperado y estar sufriendo un dolor inimaginable. Sostenía firmemente su cabeza entre ambas manos y no dejaba de quejarse. Era una batalla interna entre él y el Darkin por el control, no hacía falta ser muy inteligente para darse cuenta.

—¿Por qué trajiste el arma que te pedí destruir? Ni siquiera eres capaz de controlarla, ¿Te has vuelto loco? —

—¡Puedo controlarla! —Gritó su estudiante desde el suelo, pero el maestro no estaba convencido en absoluto hasta que lo vio con sus propios ojos. Las sombras del joven comenzaron a materializarse, seguido del ojo de la guadaña que se cerraba lentamente como si se fuera a dormir. Fueron solo unos minutos que se sintieron eternos, pero Kayn se volvió a poner de pie con lentitud y Zed se percató de que había vuelto a la normalidad, salvo por un curioso mechón de cabello color azul eléctrico que a los segundos volvió a oscurecerse como el resto. No entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando…

Kayn quiso decir algo, pero presionó sus labios entre sí por el incómodo silencio entre ambos. Había desobedecido a las órdenes de su maestro y trajo la guadaña consigo, sabía que estaba muy decepcionado por eso.

—¿En qué estabas pensando? —Ahí estaba. Sabía que iba a recibir un regaño enorme por sus acciones, y eso que todavía no estaba enterado de lo que pasó con Nakuri. —Encuentras un arma maldita con un poder fuera de nuestro conocimiento, ¿Y decides traerla hasta aquí contigo? Te dije que la destruyeras, ¿Te crees en posición de desobedecer mis órdenes? —

—No podía destruirla. Algunos noxianos la tocaron y acabó con ellos. No sabía cómo… —Zed sabía que no estaba mintiendo, pero no podía controlar la molestia que sentía hacia Kayn por haberle hecho preocupar de esa manera y traer consigo una potencial amenaza para toda la maldita nación.

—Pues debiste dejar el arma y regresar. —

—¿Y que los noxianos se quedaran con ella? —

—¡No me importa, Kayn! —Exclamó con rabia esta vez. Kayn no entendía, no entendía lo importante, lo valioso que era él, y tampoco estaba dispuesto a decírselo. Sus ojos dorados expresaban molestia, o eso pudo notar cuando apartó la mirada y pasó por su lado para entrar al templo. Otra vez estaba alejando al joven, incluso luego de haber estado a punto de perderlo y sufrir su supuesta muerte. Estaba cometiendo error tras error. —No salgas de tu habitación con esa cosa hasta que encuentre una forma de contenerla, ¿Me oíste? —

—Lo que sea. —Dijo el pelinegro sin más, yendo directo a su habitación con una amarga sensación en el pecho. Todo ese esfuerzo y dedicación por su maestro había sido en vano. Ahí estaba él siendo el mismo idiota de siempre, y parecía que estaban más alejados que nunca.

—Hahaha, qué triste. Todos esos planes para nada. —Se burló la guadaña desde su espalda.

—Cállate, Rhaast. —

Kayn no era tan tonto para desobedecer otra vez, así que se quedó en su habitación tal y como le ordenaron, sin salir siquiera a comer ni nada similar. Tenía aún provisiones de su misión, pero había perdido el apetito por completo luego de la conversación que tuvo con Zed. Nunca había dormido tantas horas seguidas. Estaba agotado, tanto mentalmente como de forma física, y cuando finalmente pudo abrir los ojos se percató de que estaba empezando a atardecer, y que alguien golpeaba a su puerta.

—¿Quién es? —Dijo casi en un bostezo, reconociendo al instante la voz de Lian del otro lado. Debió suponer que tarde o temprano aparecería.

—Lian… Te he traído algo de comer, ¿Puedo pasar? —

—No, se supone que nadie puede entrar ni puedo salir. —Era verdad, pero aun así se sintió un poco mal por decirlo. No podía permitir que alguien más viera a Rhaast, esa cosa era lo suficientemente malvada como para engañar a alguno de que lo tocara y posteriormente reducir su cuerpo a cenizas.

—Ah, tienes razón. El maestro Zed lo dijo esta mañana… ¿Puedo aunque sea verte un segundo? Quiero asegurarme de que estás bien. —Kayn dejó salir un suspiro, levantándose de su cama para abrir levemente la puerta corrediza y encontrarse con esos conocidos ojos verdes que siempre le buscaban. Lian estaba sonriendo, se veía aliviado de verlo, era justamente esa reacción la que esperaba de su maestro, pero no sucedió. —Me alegra que estés bien. Hice el curry de carne que tanto te gusta, espero pronto puedas salir. —

—Gracias… —Dijo sin más el pelinegro, recibiendo el plato con su mano derecha y cerró la puerta otra vez. Lian no insistió, cosa que agradecía internamente también, y se fue a los pocos segundos sin decir una palabra.

—¿Quién es ese? —Rhaast estaba en un extremo del cuarto, justo sobre la mesa en la que solía dejar desordenadamente su ropa o cualquiera de sus pertenencias.

—No es de tu incumbencia. —

—Parece que le gustas, o eso puedo sentir. —Se burló. —Pero tú deseas a tu amo, ¿No es así? —

—Pff, no es así. Solo es quien me enseña, y no digas que "lo deseo", es muy extraño. —Sintió que su rostro ardía, pero iba a ignorar a la estúpida guadaña. No valía la pena escuchar a un demonio que por poco le mata en varias ocasiones.

—¿Sabías que tratar de mentirme es como tratar de mentirte a ti mismo, mocoso? Pude ver varias cosas cuando traté de tomar tu cuerpo. Estamos conectados ahora, te guste o no. —

—Como sea. —Se sentó en su cama a comer el almuerzo de Lian. Estaba tan delicioso como siempre.

—Me recuerdas a mi hermano un poco. —Aquello captó la atención del joven, ¿Un demonio tenía hermanos?

—¿Hermanos? —

—Sí, son de mi misma especie. Aatrox debe estar en alguna nación solitaria, con nieve, realmente le gustan los climas fríos… Y no sé de Varus desde hace tiempo, pero te pareces a él porque te dejas llevar por los sentimientos humanos que no sirven para nada. —Dijo Rhaast de forma despectiva.

—¿Sentimientos humanos? —

—Bueno, no son sentimientos exactamente. Digamos que dentro de él hay una pareja de idiotas que le hacen dudar de sus acciones, no perderé el tiempo explicando eso a un mocoso. —

—Entonces aconséjame, ¿Qué harías en mi lugar? —

—Obviamente los mataría a todos. Nadie en este lugar vale algo para mi, solo disfruto matar, así como tú disfrutaste matar a tu amigo. —El joven se esperaba esa respuesta, y recordó después a Nakuri. ¿Por qué sentía culpa ahora? No valía la pena seguir pensando en un traidor… aunque había algo que no cuadraba en todo esto, solo que estaba tratando de ignorarlo.

Había sido un cambio de planes por completo. Zed solo se dedicó a entrenar a sus demás acólitos e informar sobre el estado de Kayn. No mencionó nada del Darkin, pero insistió en que nadie debía ir a verlo e informar si en algún momento le veían salir. Ya tenía en mente una idea para contener el poder de la guadaña cuando no estuviera en uso, así dejaría de tratar de corromper la mente de su estudiante cada cinco minutos y podría aprender a controlarla mejor. Solo esperaba que pudiera aguantar el tiempo suficiente en el estado de confinamiento. La caja de las sombras no había sido liberada ese último tiempo, por lo que todo su poder estaba ansioso por salir e infestar lo primero que tuviera en su camino. Podría ser una buena idea tener una funda a base de sombras para la guadaña. La caja ya había poseído a Zed en el pasado, incluyendo su traje de batalla que traía puesto en ese momento, ¿Por qué sería diferente ahora? Supuso que valía la pena intentarlo, aunque no tenía un plan B en caso de fallar.

Iba a anochecer pronto. Necesitaba descansar luego de todas las emociones en esos días, así que fue directo a su habitación después de la cena y solo por seguridad quiso pasar por la habitación de Kayn. Seguramente tenía hambre, y le preocupaba su estado aunque no lo demostrara. Debía odiarlo por su actitud tan fría, pero no podía evitarlo luego de todo lo que había pasado… 

—¿Uh? —La puerta corrediza se abrió, encontrándose de frente con esos preciosos ojos ambarinos. Fue un silencio incómodo otra vez, uno que aprovechó para admirar su rostro con atención, hasta que nuevamente el pelinegro hizo ese gesto que se había vuelto tan común entre ellos; siempre apartaba la mirada cuando estaban frente a frente.

—¿Qué hace aquí? —Preguntó el joven sin querer verlo, pero Zed seguía fijándose en cada expresión que hiciera. Estaba mordiendo sutilmente su labio inferior, como si tratara de contener sus palabras o algo más…

—¿A dónde vas? —

—Tch, no sabía que estaba prohibido ir al baño también. ¿Tengo que estar encerrado en este maldito lugar por siempre? —Ahora sí le miraba, pero se notaba muy molesto. ¿Lo odiaba? ¿Había conseguido finalmente que Kayn se alejara? 

—Controla tus palabras, ¿Con quién crees que estás hablando? —Dijo seriamente, y las palabras salían con naturalidad gracias al vacío que provocaba en su pecho la triste realidad. Sentía a Kayn más distante que nunca, y eso no hacía más que doler.

—Solo saldré cinco minutos y ya… —La voz del pelinegro fue suave esta vez, pero Zed sabía que era peligroso dejar al Darkin sin supervisión. Iba a dejar que saliera esta vez, sabía que no podía contenerlo por siempre.

—Me quedaré a vigilar que nadie se acerque a la guadaña. No tardes demasiado. —

—De acuerdo. —Fue una respuesta seca, pero Zed aún no terminaba.

—Y deberías tomar un baño. Hueles a sangre y tierra, igual que antes… —Esa simple frase causó exactamente lo mismo en ambos hombres. Era una sensación punzante en el pecho, una confusión en la cabeza, nostalgia… Ni siquiera se miraron, porque ambos recordaron su primer encuentro con total claridad. Recordaron lo que sintieron, lo que lentamente fue evolucionando hasta lo que hoy en día tenían, y al final había terminado en la nada.

Una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente alejado, Kayn ahogó un quejido en su garganta, entrando al baño con prisa para llenar la tina de agua y limpiar cualquier rastro que le hiciera recordar ese olor tan nostálgico. Quería llorar, quería odiar a Zed por causar todo lo que hoy sentía y que le causaba ese dolor, pero sabía que era imposible. Iba a obtener el poder de Rhaast como fuera, solo así las cosas volverían a ser como antes, ¿Cierto? Ni siquiera estaba seguro, pero no había traído más que desgracias a su vida desde que lo había encontrado y más por el hecho de que no podía controlarlo.

No quiso comer en todo el día siguiente, solo se quedó en su cama tratando de dormir lo más posible para que el día terminara. Las horas pasaron bastante rápido, ya se había ocultado el sol, así que se levantó y se vistió con lo primero que tuvo a la mano. Eran unos simples pantalones y una camisola "juban" que solía usar para sus entrenamientos, atando después su cabello en una desordenada coleta o sería muy molesto. Recordó de repente el motivo por el que había dejado crecer tanto su cabello y se sintió patético.

"Quiero dejarlo crecer para llevar una larga trenza después."

Quería ser como su maestro cuando tenía su edad y porque siempre le había dicho que su cabello largo le quedaba bien. Siempre fue como un perro obediente con Zed, solo porque lo respetaba y además tenía esos sentimientos secretos tan ridículos. Fue un débil mucho tiempo, pero ya no más. Iba a dejar todo eso atrás una vez aprendiera a usar a Rhaast. Regresaría a la orden de las sombras como alguien diferente, aun si tomaba años.

—Qué idiota. —El recuerdo amargo le dolió, mirándose al espejo apenas un segundo antes de llevarse el morral al hombro y luego tomó la maldita guadaña. Sabía que iba a ser descubierto si caminaba por los pasillos, por lo que usar el paso sombrío iba a ser mucho más fácil.

—¿A dónde vamos? —Dijo Rhaast con una voz que parecía somnolienta, como si acabara de despertar. Kayn no quiso responder, solo atravesó la pared de su habitación hasta llegar al pasillo, evitando hacer ruido con la puerta corrediza. —Oh, qué truco tan interesante. —

En el fondo había pensado en la posibilidad de que Zed le tuviese vigilado, pero honestamente no lo creía. Iba a volver a usar su paso sombrío para salir de una vez al exterior, pero se encontró frente a frente con un par de ojos brillantes que le observaban como un animal al acecho. Yusari era el único con ese brillo peculiar en los ojos, y con la capacidad de ver en la oscuridad de la noche. Era obvio que le asignarían la labor de vigilarlo a esas horas. Maldita sea…

—Hola, Kayn. Veo que te levantas temprano. —Dijo en un tono sarcástico el joven vastaya, sentado justo en el filo de la puerta corrediza, mirando hacia el antejardín del templo donde estaba la gran puerta de entrada. 

—Apártate del camino, fenómeno. —Sentía que la guadaña en su mano izquierda palpitaba. Era mejor deshacerse de ese idiota cuanto antes o Rhaast iba a hacerlo pedazos.

—Lo haría, pero nos pidieron vigilar por las noches si salías o cualquier cosa similar. —

—¿Nos pidieron? —

—Sí. Lian debe estar dando la vuelta al templo, solo así se mantiene despierto toda la noche. Ya sabes, los humanos necesitan dormir a estas horas, no como yo. —Kayn se sintió frustrado al instante. Al parecer siempre iba a tener a estos debiluchos a sus espaldas, y Zed era quien se los pedía encarecidamente. No servían para nada, ninguno de ellos, si tuviera oportunidad simplemente los…

"¿Los matarías?" 

La voz de Rhaast resonó en su subconsciente, como una tentadora idea, apretando firmemente entre los dedos el mango del arma demoníaca.

—¿Qué traes ahí? —Yusari se levantó del suelo y comprobó lo que había percibido un instante. Esa arma tenía un enorme ojo que se movía, y lo estaba mirando. Sentía la magia oscura alrededor, era un objeto maligno y ni siquiera podía moverse ahora que se sentía amenazado ante un depredador peligroso. —¿Qué diablos es eso? —

—¿Por qué le daría explicaciones a un patético vastaya como tú? —Se burló Kayn, sosteniendo ahora la guadaña entre ambas manos, dejando que el pensamiento homicida lo consumiera. Acabaría con él rápido, y luego se iría con su paso sombrío lo más lejos posible. Necesitaba solo un minuto, o quizá menos.

—¿Kayn? —Una segunda persona apareció. Lian siempre era tan inoportuno, y más ahora que le veía en esa faceta tan diferente. Poco a poco, su brazo izquierdo comenzaba a mostrar signos de corrupción, y sus ojos ya no eran del color dorado que le caracterizaba.

—¡Retrocede, Lian! ¡Esa cosa está maldita! —

—¿Está maldita? —Lian se mostró confundido, pero la expresión de Yusari hacía todo más creíble. Había un ambiente muy tenso, se sentía amenazado por "algo", y fue cuando dirigió la mirada a la guadaña, justo cuando el ojo rojo parpadeó para verlo a él. ¿Estaba vivo?

—No sé qué diablos es, pero siento una magia oscura muy poderosa, y está consumiendo a Kayn ahora mismo. —

—Pfff, ¿Crees que soy tan débil como ustedes? El poder de esta guadaña será mío, no dejaré que se apodere de mi cuerpo. —Se rió el pelinegro, pero Yusari estaba convencido de sus palabras. Podía sentir la magia gracias a su naturaleza vastaya, y sentía claramente todo lo que estaba diciendo.

—Pero... mira tu brazo. —Dijo Lian con una voz que reflejaba preocupación.

—Puedo mostrarles personalmente lo que hace esta guadaña, o pueden apartarse del camino. Ustedes son libres de elegir. —El aura oscura que rodeaba al joven se hacía cada vez más grande, y sus compañeros sabían que no era buena idea enfrentarlo, pero tampoco podían dejarle salir.

—¿Acaso nos matarás? Adelante. Sé que no eres capaz, tú no eres así. —Yusari volteó a ver a Lian con pánico por sus palabras. ¿Lo estaba retando? ¿En qué diablos pensaba?

—Oye, Lian. ¿Qué estás…? —

—Esa cosa te está corrompiendo, solo por eso dices esas cosas. El verdadero Kayn no mataría a sus compañeros. —Dijo Lian más serio que nunca, pues estaba seguro de que conocía a su amigo lo suficiente. Tal vez era agresivo, engreído, entre otras cosas, pero sabía que a pesar de ser un asesino no mataría a sus propios aliados. Rhaast comenzó a reír, y Kayn sabía perfectamente el motivo; Lian estaba equivocado.

Había matado a un aliado hasta hace unos días. Nakuri era su mejor amigo, pero eso no bastó para que su traición doliera al punto de degollarlo. El resto de sus compañeros podían ser iguales, ¿Y si lo traicionaban también? De lo único que estaba seguro era de que no quería vivir esa experiencia de nuevo.

—No los necesitas, no necesitas a nadie de este lugar. ¡Mátalos, mátalos a todos! —El poder demoníaco lo consumió, acercándose rápidamente a sus víctimas para dar fin a sus vidas en ese instante, pero el fuerte sonido de metales filosos chocando entre sí fue lo único que resonó en el templo de la orden de las sombras.

—¡Maestro! —Yusari había cerrado los ojos, esperando lo peor, pero Zed estaba ahí, justo a tiempo para bloquear el ataque de la guadaña con las cuchillas de sus antebrazos.

—¡¿Qué estás haciendo, Kayn?! —La voz desafiante y seria de su maestro hizo que el joven volviera en sí por unos segundos. Había estado a punto de matar a sus compañeros una vez más, y Lian era el más decepcionado de todos. 

—Maestro Zed… —El nombrado apartó bruscamente la guadaña, pero el Darkin estaba furioso. Quería sangre, sufrimiento e inestabilidad para que fuera más fácil tomar el cuerpo de Kayn. La estúpida orden de las sombras se estaba interponiendo en sus planes.

—¡Esa cosa es peligrosa, maestro! ¡No la toque! —Advirtió el vastaya a la vez que retrocedía junto con Lian.

—Lo sé. Necesito que nos dejen a solas unos minutos. —

—Kayn… ¿Realmente eres tú? —Ya no reconocía a la persona frente a él, quien trató de matarlo hace minutos y tenía una apariencia mitad demoníaca. Quien sea que fuera esa persona, era muy peligrosa.

—Váyanse, yo me encargo de esto. —Insistió, esperando a que ambos jóvenes se fueran y poder hablar con Kayn. El poder del Darkin se estaba manifestando, no solo en el ambiente o la guadaña, sino que en su cuerpo también. El ojo izquierdo de Kayn era de un intenso color rojo, y su piel del mismo lado tenía un aspecto completamente diferente, como si fuera un demonio. ¿Cómo podía saber si estaba frente a un Darkin o su preciado estudiante? No quería lastimarlo de ninguna manera, pero si seguía siendo una amenaza para Jonia y la orden de las sombras, le dejaba sin opciones. —No dejaré que sigas con esto. Estás totalmente fuera de control. —

—¿Crees que puedes detenerme? Si te sigues interponiendo en mi camino, te mata… —Kayn emitió un quejido, inclinándose hasta caer al suelo. Otra vez estaba tratando de controlar al Darkin. —¡Ya basta! ¡Cállate! —Dijo esta vez la verdadera voz del joven, y parecía que esa discusión no tendría fin. —Eres patético, Kayn. No puedes vencer a un ser milenario con un poder infinito como yo. —

—Pero yo sí puedo vencerte. —Agregó Zed, mostrando seriedad para que sonara creíble. La verdad era que no podría hacer daño a Kayn, no a él. —No dudaré en acabar contigo si amenazas a esta nación. —

—Pfff, no me hagas reír. No te atreverías a poner un dedo encima a este chico, estoy seguro de eso. —

—¿Quieres probarme? No sería la primera vez que mato a uno de mis estudiantes. Sé que me escuchas, Kayn. Mereces saber esto más que cualquiera. —Sabía que no era el momento ni el lugar para revelarlo, pero de esa forma tal vez podría traer de regreso a su preciado estudiante. Sabía que la inestabilidad que estaba sufriendo era en gran parte a causa de la traición de su mejor amigo, y enterarse de que era inocente podría ayudar a tranquilizarlo un poco. Qué equivocado estaba. —Sayid fue quien le dijo a Lei sobre Lian, no fue Nakuri. Te engañó para que discutieran, para romperte, y para causar que llegaras a esto. Tú no eres así, debes sacar a ese demonio de tu cabeza o acabará contigo. —Una risa suave resonó de repente. Primero era muy pequeña, pero luego se comenzó a intensificar hasta que ya era completamente desquiciada. El Darkin se burlaba, y Zed no entendía qué era tan divertido, otra vez parecía haber algo de lo que no estaba enterado.

—¿Oíste, Kayn? ¿Qué tal si se lo digo? —Otra vez un quejido, estaba perdiendo el control.

—¿Decirme qué? —

—¡Cállate! ¡No lo hagas! —Respondió Kayn esta vez, pero el Darkin volvió a tomar la palabra rápidamente. Al parecer había causado el efecto contrario al que esperaba. 

"Nakuri está muerto."

Con esa simple frase, se sintió como si el tiempo avanzara más lento. Las palabras del Darkin crearon un silencio sepulcral en el pasillo y luego abandonó el cuerpo de su estudiante como si su trabajo ya estuviese hecho, como si se sintiera satisfecho y ahora solo quisiera ser un espectador. Era un ser despiadado por donde se mirara.

—… ¿Es eso verdad? —Preguntó Zed luego de varios segundos, sin recibir una respuesta del joven que comenzaba a ponerse de pie sin querer mirarlo. Estiró su brazo para tocar su hombro, pero este se apartó al instante y parecía que estaba temblando. No necesitaba hablar, ya sabía que todo era cierto, pero quería saber cómo había pasado.

—Él me siguió a Noxus y yo… El Darkin lo hizo, no… —Ni siquiera podía mentir, había matado a Nakuri tanto por decisión suya como por influencia de la guadaña, y ahora que sabía que era inocente las palabras se atascaron por tratar de salir junto con sus emociones. Sentía que iba a vomitar, la culpa lo estaba carcomiendo vivo en ese instante, y su poder sombrío se manifestaba alrededor.

—Cálmate. Dime qué pasó. —Insistió el maestro, pero él ya estaba fuera de sí y quería huir más que nunca. Debió escuchar a Nakuri, debió creerle cuando dijo que era inocente, pero dudó de su primer compañero que le aceptó en la orden, su único amigo. —Kayn… —

—¡No! —Exclamó el chico a la vez que se desvanecía en el aire, otra vez perdiendo el control de sus poderes tal y como sucedió con aquel noxiano en su misión.

—¿Q-Qué demonios…? —Nunca había visto algo similar. El chico se había convertido en una sombra e invadió lo único vivo que tenía cerca, aun si se tratara de su propio maestro. Zed sintió que algo en su interior estaba siendo corrompido, y aunque fueron solo dos segundos se sintieron tortuosos. El aroma característico de la sangre se hizo presente cuando Kayn abandonó su cuerpo, sintiendo que a la altura del pecho tenía una herida abierta que él había causado sin querer. Era su culpa, lo merecía, todo lo que estaba sucediendo había sido su error… pero no quitaba el hecho de que dolía.

—¿Qué…? —Kayn entró en pánico al verlo caer al suelo con su mano sobre el pecho. —No, no puede… ¡Maestro! —¿Él lo había causado? ¿Había matado a otra persona tan importante por sus estúpidos impulsos? ¿Iba a quedarse solo otra vez? El miedo empezaba a apoderarse de él, y Rhaast estaba a punto de tomar la oportunidad, pero…

—¡Estoy bien! Estoy bien… —El peliblanco irguió su cuerpo como pudo, apartando la mano de su herida y notó restos de sangre en su palma. Su ropa comenzaba a mancharse, pero no parecía una herida muy profunda gracias a que el joven no dominaba esa habilidad por completo.

—¡Perdóneme! ¡No quise hacerlo! —Se olvidó por completo del Darkin, de Nakuri, de todo lo que no fuera Zed y dejó caer la guadaña al suelo. Nada era más importante ahora, porque aquel hombre siempre había sido lo más valioso a pesar de todo, y ahora se daba cuenta del miedo que le daba perderlo.

—Cálmate, solo cálmate. Ese Darkin busca que te desesperes y… y que te dejes llevar por el odio o la tristeza. Por favor, no lo hagas. No dejes que te gane… —Dijo con un poco de dificultad, siendo ayudado por el menor para ponerse de pie. Tenía que atender sus heridas o podrían agravarse al estar a la intemperie. —No dejes esa cosa aquí… es muy peligroso. —Podía caminar ahora que tenía su brazo sobre los hombros de Kayn, así que él le obedeció y recogió al Darkin con su mano izquierda. Nadie debía enterarse de lo que había sucedido.

La habitación de Zed era apenas iluminada por unas velas, pero no tenía tiempo para traer más luz. Recostó el cuerpo ajeno suavemente en su cama, y con cuidado cortó su ropa con un cuchillo para dejar su torso descubierto. La herida abarcaba su pecho en un corte diagonal, y parecía que con solo verla el sentimiento de culpa crecía en su pecho. Se sentía avergonzado y culpable por todo, había lastimado a su maestro. Era tan débil al dejarse llevar por todos sus impulsos, ya no era digno de pertenecer a ese lugar, y lo sabía.

Limpió la herida con un trozo de tela y agua que trajo en un cuenco. Las flores medicinales y la savia del árbol milenario del Plascidium le ayudarían, así que fue rápidamente a la sala donde guardaban lo que solían recolectar de vez en cuando, y al regresar se encontró con su maestro usando la poca magia que conservaba para curar su herida, aunque sabía que no ayudaría demasiado. Estaba corrompido por las sombras.

—¿Qué está haciendo? —Preguntó suavemente a la vez que se sentaba a un lado de su cama, mezclando las flores con la savia para hacer una especie de pomada.

—Al menos detuve el sangrado. Ya casi no siento nada. —Kayn frunció ligeramente el ceño, pues no aminoraba el sentimiento de culpa en absoluto.

—¿Puede levantarse un poco? Necesito vendar esto, o podría infectarse. —Había algo diferente en el ambiente, y en la forma en que Zed le miraba. Parecía que quería decirle algo, y le hacía sentir abrumado por su mirada tan fija, como si quisiera que él también le devolviera el gesto.

El maestro obedeció y se sentó en la cama, dejando que Kayn aplicara sin problemas la pomada y luego vendara cuidadosamente su torso. Estaba seguro de que podía escuchar su propio corazón ahora mismo, porque sentía que Zed observaba su rostro con atención. ¿Acaso estaba enojado con él? ¿Decepcionado? No le sorprendería…

—No es tu culpa, nada de esto es tu culpa. He sido injusto contigo todo este tiempo, y has tenido que pagar por todos mis errores… —Dijo de repente, haciendo que el joven levantara su rostro hacia él y notó lo cerca que estaban el uno del otro. Sentía sus mejillas arder.

—¿Qué significa eso? —Preguntó a la vez que apartaba la mirada inconscientemente, pero esta vez Zed no se lo iba a permitir. Una mano fue hasta su mejilla y le hizo voltear otra vez hacia él, ¿Acaso estaba soñando? Ni siquiera sentía la presencia del Darkin a pesar de que estaba en esa misma habitación con ellos. Se había dormido luego de que la ansiedad había abandonado el cuerpo de Kayn, y vio que no tenía caso tratar de corromperlo en ese estado tan consciente.

—Te he exigido demasiado. Hice que entrenaras hasta desmayarte del cansancio, que mataras inocentes, que corrompieras tu alma con las sombras. Miles de cosas crueles de las que pretendía que estuvieras lejos en un inicio… y encima de eso, te envié a una misión suicida a ese lugar donde te hicieron tanto daño una vez. No soy una buena persona... por eso sentí que no era alguien ideal para ti, y me alejé demasiado. Yo soy quien debe pedirte perdón por todo el daño que te he causado. —Las palabras salían por sí solas ahora que podía verse reflejado en esos hermosos ojos ambarinos, tener tan cerca su rostro y a su alcance, que estaba vivo y podía tocarlo…

—Siempre he sido un asesino, maestro. —Dijo suavemente, bajando la mirada una vez más. —No tiene nada de qué culparse, porque esto es para lo que nací. Usted me dio un propósito cuando sentí que no tenía nada, y solo lo he decepcionado últimamente… Mis sombras están fuera de control, maté a Nakuri, desobedecí a sus órdenes, ¿Realmente merezco pertenecer a este lugar? —La angustia regresaba, y temía que su maestro lo expulsara por todos sus errores, pero ahí estaba escuchándolo atentamente, y haciendo que esos sentimientos que trataba de enterrar volvieran a salir a flote.

—Kayn… —Zed le llamó con una sutil sonrisa, y justo cuando sus miradas se cruzaron decidió arriesgarlo todo, acortando la distancia por completo y unió sutilmente los labios de ambos en un beso que se sintió como si todo alrededor desapareciera. Fueron solo unos segundos hasta que Zed se apartó primero, esperando un rechazo, una mirada de desagrado, cualquier cosa, pero en vez de eso se encontró con el adorable rostro de su pequeño estudiante completamente sonrojado, y sus ojos con un brillo diferente. —¿No vas a… ? —Estuvo a punto de preguntar si iba a huir tal y como hizo con Lian cuando le robó su primer beso hace tiempo, pero Kayn se inclinó para volver a besarlo como si acabase de descubrir un mundo nuevo, uno con el que se había fascinado.

Era dulce, inexperto, encantador. Zed sentía que esos sentimientos que creía muertos volvían a aparecer, y ninguno sabía qué hacer con exactitud. Solo estaban seguros de que querían seguir así, besándose una y otra vez, apartándose unos segundos para respirar y luego volver a repetir el gesto como si fuese la única manera de demostrar lo que sentían. Los dedos de su mano acariciaron aquel hermoso cabello negro que tanto le gustaba, acomodando este detrás de su oído para luego bajar la caricia hasta su cuello y acercarlo un poco más. Kayn por su parte, nunca había recibido un gesto como ese, por lo que se sintió abrumado por las mariposas en el estómago y solo reaccionó a hacer lo mismo, tocando ese peculiar cabello blanco por primera vez entre sus dedos y una sutil mordida llegó hasta su labio inferior, provocando un delicado jadeo inconscientemente.

Ya no había tristeza, no había ansiedad, no había nada. Solo calma, calidez, y el agitar en su pecho que demostraba su felicidad ahora mismo. Temía que fuera un sueño, una cruel broma por parte de su mente y despertar una vez más en la soledad de su habitación, pero el aroma de Zed, sus caricias y el calor de sus labios eran tan reales. Nunca sería suficiente, lo sabía, pero quería intentar saciar aunque fuera una parte de todo lo que había provocado la indiferencia de su maestro durante ese tiempo. No podía dejarlo ir ahora, porque Rhaast tenía razón… lo deseaba.


End file.
